


Дикость 2-0.

by LeAglani



Series: Дикость [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: AU, M/M, NC-21, PWP, Porn, Rape, Slash, АУ, Изнасилование, Миди, Не-люди ау, ООС, ПВП, Русский, Слеш, жестокость, кноттинг, не-людь Стив, немного мудак! Стив, пвп с сюжетом
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-11 11:01:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 36,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12933849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeAglani/pseuds/LeAglani
Summary: Если не считать пары раз, то Денни не приходилось сталкиваться с не-людьми, как официально называли в СМИ и в бумагах людей, являющихся переносчиками вируса «Н». Текущее дело обещало этот факт изменить. Или история о том, как Денни не повезло ввязаться в неприятности, которые разрешились для него самым неожиданным образом.





	1. Часть 1

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание: больное колено Денни игнорируется, ему и без него хватит приключений на пятую точку; «не-люди» в тексте пишется через дефис намеренно, это не ошибка.
> 
> !!! Предупреждения: ООС, AU, жестокость, изнасилование, кноттинг, немного мудак!Стив, не-людь Стив.
> 
> От Автора: Текст писался на фендомную битву, хотя идея давно крутилась у меня в голове.  
> На битву, кстати, пошла другая версия. Прочитав комментарии, я решила, что стоит все же переписать немного текст, чтобы подтянуть кое-какие слабые места в поведении и реакции Денни на происходящее; к тому же продолжение все равно планировалось (да и наработки уже есть) – хуже точно не будет.  
> Изначально, все писалось только ради сцены с кноттингом, то есть весь обоснуй подводил именно к этому. Но мне как-то жалко стало написанных 8 тысяч слов обоснуя только ради 2 тысяч пвп, так что я не поленилась переписать конец, все диалоги и саму сцену с кноттингом, решив, что никто не запрещает мне написать еще парочку таких же жарких сцен с мальчиками и развить сюжет. Вторая часть уже есть, осталось третью написать.
> 
> Текст с битвы выложу потом отдельно, пусть будет, так сказать, для сравнения. Поэтому, кстати, в названии и стоит 2.0))
> 
>  
> 
> Отдельное спасибо, как обычно [Onixsan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Onixsan/pseuds/Onixsan), которая очень меня вдохновляет. И пинает, и снова вдохновляет. Одним словом - спасибо, дорогая)))

День обещал быть еще одним в череде таких же долгих, жарких и заполненных работой, бумагами и выездами для опроса свидетелей. Оставалось только надеяться, что им с Мекой не подкинут очередное дело к тем, что у них уже были. За сегодня Денни не только успел съездить в лабораторию за результатами вскрытия и химическим анализом веществ, обнаруженных в крови уже третьей жертвы по делу, над которым они с напарником бились второй месяц без шансов на успех, но и пообщаться с близкими и друзьями убитого.

Им пришлось разделиться, чтобы успеть опросить возможных свидетелей по другому делу: Мека взял на себя недавний огнестрел, а Денни пытался выяснить, был ли связан умерший от нанесенных побоев мужчина, как они подозревали, с незаконными подпольными боями. Их устроители, явно расслабившись, даже не пытались тщательнее прятать тела. А с появлением третьей жертвы дело становилось намного серьезней.

Нужно было точно убедиться, что к убийству не были причастны не-люди, иначе пришлось бы подключать другие межведомственные отделы, что Денни очень не любил делать. Особенно, если речь шла о Гавайском Департаменте Полиции, в котором у него практически не было знакомых, а Мека не всегда мог помочь, и значит, они могли заполучить очередной висяк. Химический анализ подтвердил его опасения — им с Мекой не повезло.

Если не считать пары раз, то Денни не приходилось сталкиваться с не-людьми, как официально называли в СМИ и документах людей, являвшихся переносчиками вируса «Н» (1). Он появился более семидесяти лет назад, поразив хотя и небольшую часть населения земли, но достаточно значительную, чтобы это изменило привычное течение жизни всей планеты навсегда и бесповоротно, потому что лекарства или волшебного излечения не существовало. Первые случаи заражения неизменно заканчивались летальным исходом. Но вирус быстро мутировал, и стало понятно, что человечество столкнулось с чем-то неизвестным, не исследованным и практически сразу же вышедшим из-под контроля властей и ученых. Если бы не своевременная изоляция инфицированных, остановившая стремительное распространение вируса по планете, еще не известно, чем все могло закончиться для людей.

Последовавшие паника, страх и беспорядки закончились разделением общества на людей и не-людей, у которых был ряд преимуществ и отличий в виде возросшей выносливости и силы, а также трудно сдерживаемой агрессии, желания есть сырое мясо, сражаться и убивать за территорию. Вирус вытаскивал наружу звериную сущность, поэтому неофициально не-людей стали звать кто зверьем, кто тварям; на Гавайях же использовалось почти не обидное «туреке» (2). Они практически ничем не болели, медленнее старели и являлись не просто носителями вируса, а передавали его как своим детям, так и через слюну и кровь, поэтому одно время их даже пробовали сравнивать с оборотнями, но это не прижилось. Не-люди никак не зависели от фаз луны и ни в кого не обращались. К тому же, как и почти семьдесят лет назад, даже слюна и кровь инфицированного не гарантировали заражение. Ученые до сих пор не могли объяснить ни странную природу вируса, ни выделить группу людей, которые с большей вероятностью могли бы быть заражены.

Инфицированные внешне мало отличались от обычных людей, если не считать увеличенных резцов и измененного цвета глаз. Но даже спустя более полувека не-люди, которые предпочитали сбиваться в стаи и руководствоваться своими законами и правилами, были вынуждены жить в гетто и на строго отведенной им территории, практически не имея контактов с обычными людьми. Впрочем, это не означало, что вообще никаких контактов не было. Но и военные после нескольких провалившихся опытов отказались от идеи использовать не-людей в качестве солдат – те были слишком агрессивны, не контролируемы и подчинялись только иерархии стаи и своим законам.

Поколения семьи Вильямс имели невысокий процент инфицирования, а в последних двух вообще не было ни одного случая, поэтому Денни автоматически не попал в группу риска, что в свое время послужило немаловажным фактором для его зачисления в Академию. Выпустившись, он думал, ему придется чаще сталкиваться с не-людьми из-за своего условного преимущества, но так вышло, что за все время, которое он прожил и проработал в родном Джерси, общее число контактов стремилось к жалким двум-трем процентам. Он даже приглашение в спецгруппу по работе с не-людьми не получил; не то чтобы Денни этого ждал.

После переезда на Гавайи ему так же практически не приходилось контактировать с не-людьми, не считая вот таких вот странных дел, которые на них с напарником периодически спихивали коллеги, чтобы не портить себе статистику раскрываемости. Правда, стоило отдать должное, такие дела у них тут же забирали и передавали куда следует. Поэтому столкнувшись с фактом, что в крови третьей жертвы обнаружили присутствие вируса, а на теле помимо следов побоев были еще и укусы, Денни понял, что ему катастрофически не хватает практических знаний, которые получить из базового курса и имевшейся скудной литературы он, увы, не мог. А его практически никакой уровень доступа по понятным причинам не пускал в нужную часть информационной базы.

Ему было неуютно стучать в дом и просить помощи у человека, чьего сына укусил не-людь во втором поколении и, как говорило личное дело лейтенанта Стивена МакГаррета, на какой-то засекреченной миссии на территории Монголии. Но Джон МакГарретт сам был копом, а понятие “бывший” для их профессии никогда не соответствовало действительности, поэтому они с Мекой надеялись хоть на какую-нибудь помощь. К тому же МакГарретт старший, вышедший в отставку не больше года назад, был самым опытным в их Департаменте, когда дело касалось не-людей, и теперь часто консультировал детективов, оказавшихся в подвешенном состоянии, в коем сейчас находились и они с напарником.

Джон МакГарретт был интересным, хотя и рано постаревшим мужчиной. Было заметно, что его дом был велик для одного человека, хотя Денни, разглядывая фотографии на стенах, заметил девушку, которая явно была дочерью хозяина дома. Миссис МакГарретт, судя по более ранним снимкам, на которых она еще присутствовала, ушла из жизни, когда дети были подростками. А потом пришла очередь еще одной неожиданной потери, хотя со времени инцидента прошло уже около пяти лет.

Денни слабо представлял, что чувствуют в ситуации, когда тебе каждый раз напоминали о случившемся с твоим ребенком, но у него пока не было других вариантов. В департаменте он не мог ни к кому обратиться, а перекладывать на Меку еще и это, попросту не позволяла совесть. Даже зная, что напарник от него не откажется, Денни не хотелось лишний раз усложнять его жизнь; ему и так очень повезло с Мекой.

Денни не отказался от предложенной холодной воды. После часов, проведенных в нагретой на солнце Камаро, он был рад любой прохладе.

– Мистер МакГарретт, если бы не крайняя необходимость, я бы не стал беспокоить вас.

– Я все понимаю. Вы не первый, детектив Вильямс, кто ищет у меня ответов. И можно просто Джон, –МакГарретт проводил его из кухни обратно в гостиную.

–Хорошо, Джон. Вы очень поможете расследованию, если ответите на несколько вопросов. Мне почти не доводилось раньше сталкиваться с делами, в которых есть подозрение на участие не-людей, поэтому ваша консультация действительно пригодилась бы.

Ему махнули на диван, где он и устроился, тогда как хозяин дома сел в удобное кресло напротив, и приготовился слушать.

Знание общей теории, что давалась в школе, а потом несколько более подробно в Академии, не помогало понять ни тонкостей взаимоотношений в стаях, ни поведения не-людей в тех или иных ситуациях. Прошло больше семидесяти лет, а люди до сих пор толком ничего и не знали о тех, кроме того, что правительство посчитало нужным сообщить. Это, на взгляд Денни, был еще один факт в копилку недоверия между видами. Но даже новые инфицированные не торопились делиться с бывшими родными и близкими какой-либо информацией, предпочитая обрывать любое общение. Денни мог только гадать, продолжил ли лейтенант-коммандер МакГарретт поддерживать связь с отцом после случившегося, и ему, конечно же, было неловко спрашивать об этом напрямую, к тому же, его любопытство не имело никакого отношения к делу.

Денни передал папку с делом и кратко описал текущее состояние расследования. Тела никогда не находили в непосредственной близости или на месте проведения подпольных боев; они бросались в самых неприметных и неожиданных местах.

–Существует теория, что как и в любой стае, – Денни решил зайти издалека, к тому же ему было любопытно подтвердить свои знания о предмете разговора, – в стаях не-людей есть альфа, есть беты и есть омеги. Иерархия подразумевает, что беты и омеги подчиняются альфе. На Оаху расположена довольно значительная община. Не думаю, что там один альфа. Я правильно понимаю, они ведь как-то все уживаются вместе?

– На одной территории могут жить сразу несколько альф со своими стаями. Стая для них становится семьей, оханой (3). И да, можно сказать, что у альф есть что-то типа совета.

– А если появляется новый альфа? Не имеет же значения, укушенный он или рожденный?

– Имеет. Обычно, укушенные – злее, агрессивнее и сильнее. Новый, как впрочем, и любой альфа, всегда стремится отвоевать себе территорию.

– И собирает новую стаю? - уточнил Денни.

– Процесс проходит по-разному. Стаи могут объединяться, могут разваливаться из-за внутренних междоусобиц. Можно сначала набрать стаю, а потом начать борьбу за территорию. Можно бросить вызов другому альфе, победить и забрать его стаю и территорию, но это не гарантирует, что стая сохранится. А можно инфицировать новых людей, хотя это не приветствуется даже среди самих не-людей. Вариантов множество, на самом деле. Но это очень утрированная модель, в действительности все намного сложнее и не так явно.

Денни подозревал, что и с инфицированием все было не так просто. Подразумевалось, что инфицированный был носителем вируса и мог заразить им любого человека из группы риска. Но также было логичным предположить, что расширением стаи должен был заниматься альфа, а не беты и омеги. Как бы не относились к не-людям, всегда находились те, кто хотел измениться добровольно. И жизненный опыт, и широкий кругозор подсказывали Денни, что если бы в свое время вирус успел распространиться и заразить большее или подавляющее количество населения, сейчас бы уже сами люди жили в огороженных общинах, не смея сунуться на территорию не-людей. У которых были даже свои сторонники, активисты и защитники.

Денни действительно многого не знал – не было необходимости. Возможно, такое отношение было беспечным и недалеким, особенно для него, как для представителя закона, но ведь и времена смут и беспорядков давно прошли. К тому же численность инфицированных за последние тридцать лет значительно сократилась, а распространению вируса сильно мешали гетто, строгий контроль границ и ограничение взаимодействия между людьми и не-людьми.

– Можно ли существовать отдельно от стаи?

– Нет, не думаю. Это словно идти против собственной природы, – Джон задумчиво провел рукой по гладко выбритой щеке. – Что люди, что не-люди – социальные животные. И я догадываюсь, куда вы клоните, детектив Вильямс. Но альфа не обязан следить за тем, что делают члены его стаи, пока они не нарушают законов и правил. Тем же омегам проще свободно перемещаться между территориями разных альф. Они самые слабые и не представляют среди не-людей практически никакой угрозы. Чего нельзя сказать о них же, но уже среди людей.

Денни сильно сомневался, что альфа стал бы принимать участие в подпольных боях, сражаясь с людьми, которые проигрывали по всем параметрам. А вот беты и омеги вполне могли. Хотя для этого им нужно было пройти как минимум один пост и карантинную зону. Переехав на этот остров, Денни лишь единожды поинтересовался местоположением общин, все-таки у него была дочь, о безопасности которой он беспокоился в первую очередь. Не то, чтобы Денни не беспокоился о Рейчел, но в значительно меньшей степени. Общины занимали довольно значительные территории, часто с береговой полосой, но он верил, что охране границ уделяли самое тщательное внимание.

– Можно обыскать заброшенные склады и здания, расположенные недалеко от общин. Но я не исключаю вариант, что бой, в котором был убит Майк Тринергов, прошел на территории не-людей. Человеку попасть туда проще, чем наоборот. За два других случая не ручаюсь, отсутствие укусов еще не означает, что вторым бойцом не был не-людь.

Это, конечно же, все значительно усложняло. Денни по привычке поправил галстук, собираясь с мыслями.

– Вы с подобным уже сталкивались?

– Да, – подумав, ответил Джон. –Люди на многое готовы закрывать глаза, когда дело касается денег. Больших денег.

Разговор натолкнул Денни на мысль сделать несколько официальных запросов, результат которых возможно даже даст им шанс передать это дело спецгруппе и как можно быстрее. И что-то ему подсказывало, если бы бои проводились на территории не-людей, тел они бы никогда не нашли, а значит, нужно было еще раз проверить места, где обнаружили убитых.

– Поможете советом? С чего лучше начать?

– Скажу лишь одно – без вмешательства сверху точно не обошлось. И предполагаю, что после первого же вашего запроса, у вас это дело заберут. Как не неприятно мне это говорить, но я бы посоветовал вам не привлекать к себе лишнего внимания.

Денни нахмурился. Такое развитие событий вполне могло сбыться. Попасть на территорию не-людей было действительно проще, чем наоборот, но никто не говорил, что это просто. Черт, кажется, он невольно влез туда, куда не следовало, хотя это и не отменяло того простого факта, что он просто делал свою работу.

 

***

 

В багажнике Камаро было ожидаемо тесно и душно. В свое время Денни выбрал эту машину за скорость, маневренность и красивый внешний вид. И уж точно не из-за размера багажника. Хотя если бы он знал, что ему не повезет в нем оказаться, то возможно остановил бы свой выбор на другой модели. Даже с его более чем скромным ростом, Денни все равно с трудом поместился в небольшое пространство, а связанные руки и ноги почти не оставляли вариантов для возможных поз, поэтому он мог лишь пытаться слабо шевелиться, не давая телу окончательно задеревенеть.

А еще Денни мог лишь скрипеть зубами от досады, пережевывая небрежно засунутый в рот кляп. Ему казалось, что он был осторожен, сделав несколько звонков и запросов сразу же выехав от Джона МакГарретта, но не думал, что его подставят свои же. Даже зная, что между ним и местными не все было радужно и гладко, он не ждал предательства.

Звонок от Грейс застал его в дороге, но он все равно не собирался сбрасывать вызов, и даже мог не стесняться отсутствующего сейчас в машине напарника, который не упускал возможности по-дружески посмеяться, над его манерой разговаривать с дочерью, хотя сам был не лучше, когда дело касалось его сына. Денни включил поворотник и, нырнув из своего ряда в крайний правый, съехал на обочину.

Вечернее небо начинало постепенно темнеть, наползая темно-синей массой. Разговор с его Грейси не занял много времени, и, последний раз взглянув на предзакатный небосклон, он все же решился. В съемной квартире его ждала последняя бутылка пива из упаковки и ужин быстрого приготовления, поэтому пока окончательно не стемнело, он хотел успеть еще раз взглянуть на место, где нашли самое первое тело. Именно с него началась чужая беспечность. Денни предполагал, что тел было намного больше, но прежде от них всегда тщательно избавлялись. А значит, или поменялись организаторы, или влезли новички, решившие подзаработать.

Припарковав Камаро у редких бетонных плит, служивших условным забором, за которым начиналась заброшенная территория с каким-то недостроенным зданием, Денни вышел в душный гавайский вечер и осмотрелся. Железные сваи черными отростками тянулись вверх, напоминая обугленные стволы деревьев. В обрамлении буйной растительности, припорошенной серой пылью, недостроенные стены, украшенные незамысловатым граффити, смотрели на него с молчаливым укором. Если бы не местные мальчишки, периодически устраивавшие набеги на окрестные развалины, тело вряд ли бы нашли так быстро, если вообще нашли.

Не успел он дойти до черного провала входа, как сзади взвизгнули тормоза. С удивлением обернувшись, Денни увидел неприметный серый седан. Встретить детективов Пакауо и Миниго сейчас, когда он решил проверить одну догадку, прежде чем у них с Мекой по прогнозам Джона МакГарретта отберут дело, на пустынной парковке перед заброшенной стройкой никак не входило в его планы. У него было более чем предостаточно времени, чтобы разглядеть знакомые лица, пока вместе с удивлением дошло осознание – предстоявшее общение будет далеко от приятного.

Слабая надежда, что это всего лишь случайное совпадение развеялось ровно в тот момент, когда Миниго бросился ему в ноги, сбивая на землю, а Пакауо отработанным движением навалился сверху и скрутил руки за спиной.

–Хей, ребята, стоп-стоп, придержите коней! Какого черта?! Мммм!

– Всегда мечтал это сделать, – зашипели ему на ухо. С усердием фиксируя завязки кляпа у него на затылке, Пакауо пару раз не больно ткнул его лбом о потрескавшийся пыльный асфальт. – Наконец-то, заткнуть твой вечно не закрывающийся рот.

Его подняли на ноги, чтобы, быстро обыскав, лишить ключей от машины и телефона. С каждой минутой происходившее начинало напрягать все больше и больше. Денни на пробу решил сделать шаг в сторону, якобы начиная заваливаться, но был быстро перехвачен и награжден ощутимым ударом по ребрам.

– Не рыпайся, целее будешь, –Миниго равнодушно мазнул по нему невыразительным взглядом черных блестящих глаз и бодро пошел к припаркованной Камаро.

Осознав, что его сейчас будут запихивать в багажник, Денни предпринял еще одну попытку дернуться, но руки ему сковали крепко – без единого шанса на освобождение. Еще немного и жгуты грозили перекрыть кровообращение, и только не сопротивляясь, был шанс сохранить обе руки. Ему быстро зафиксировали ноги и, пока он мучительно хрипел и дергался изо всех сил, сопротивляясь, но безрезультатно, действительно впихнули в багажник.

Через несколько минут Камаро знакомо рыкнула, заводясь, и тронулась с места. В копчик ему неудобно упирался чемоданчик для оружия, которое так и осталось лежать внутри, надежно запертое. Денни потряхивало на поворотах, и он отчаянно пытался справиться с накатывавшей паникой – страх за собственную жизнь не пересиливал боязнь небольших замкнутых пространств. В панике Денни попробовал пинаться и стучать ногами, но эффект терялся в шуме проносившегося мимо потока машин. Он поговорил и с Грейс, и с Мекой, а значит, его не должны были хватиться как минимум до утра, что резко снижало шансы на спасение.

Кажется, Денни ненадолго потерял сознание, начав задыхаться, потому что когда пришел в себя, смаргивая слезы, они все еще куда-то ехали. Он еще несколько раз куда-то уплывал, теряя связь с действительностью, и, наверное, это даже было к лучшему. Денни не думал, что мысли об ожидающей его участи были предпочтительнее краткого облегчения в виде обморока.

Машина несколько раз останавливалась, но ненадолго, и они снова продолжали свой путь в неизвестном направлении. Вскоре, Денни почти перестал слышать другие машины, теперь лишь изредка кто-то проезжал мимо с характерным звуком, а потом и вовсе все стихло, остался лишь звук мягкого шелеста шин по асфальту.

Денни, снова провалившийся в забытье, вдруг осознал, что они уже продолжительное время не двигались. Теперь, когда ему не на что было отвлечься, паника вернулась с утроенной силой, и он часто-часто задышал носом, поняв, что снова начинает задыхаться.

Все было намного хуже, чем ему хотелось бы – клаустрофобия грозила убить его раньше, чем похитители. Денни из последних сил задергался, чувствуя, как путы болезненно впиваются в кожу рук. Боль немного отвлекла. Ровно до тех пор, пока он не почувствовал, как жгуты заскользили по мокрым запястьям, и резко пахнуло кровью.

Его начало нервно потряхивать, затекшее тело реагировало пульсирующей болью, и порезанные запястья ныли, но Денни почти не чувствовал давления - еще немного и очередной обморок грозил снова поглотить его, окунув в спасительную тьму. Поэтому и не сразу осознал, что слышит голоса: Миниго и еще один, немного лающий и низкий. Он честно пытался прислушиваться, но никак не мог уловить смысла таких знакомых слов, когда, наконец, багажник открыли, и Денни смог сделать первый судорожный и глубокий вдох.

– Что-то товар совсем плох. Какого хера ты мне приволок?

Денни, слеповато щурясь, пытался рассмотреть говорившего, но кроме расплывчатых силуэтов ничего не видел.

– Этот незапланированный. От него надо надежно избавиться, лучше сразу пустить на мясо. Он один из наших, - к разговору присоединился Пакауо. Кто-то хлопнул дверью Камаро и стал рыться в бардачке.

– Проблемой меньше, проблемой больше, сам разберусь, – собеседник Миниго лающе рассмеялся. - Что делать с машиной? Мне нравится. Красивая.

– Тогда забирай, все равно пришлось бы избавляться.

Денни слабо протестующе замычал, когда багажник снова захлопнули, отсекая плохо различимый в темноте силуэт какого-то здания и воздух, наполненный запахом океана, бензина и раскалившегося на солнце, а теперь остывавшего асфальта.

 

***

 

Денни посадили в клетку, как животное. Это было весьма иронично, и он мог лишь бессильно сжимать плохо слушающимися пальцами стальные прутья и злобно сверкать глазами на своих тюремщиков, когда те изредка проходили мимо.

Когда его извлекли, наконец, из багажника, он даже пальцем пошевелить не мог. Тело отзывалось болезненным покалыванием, пока его волоком куда-то тащили, чтобы сгрузить на нечто твердое и холодное, оставив приходить в себя. Только позже Денни понял, куда именно его столь бесцеремонно бросили, предварительно срезав путы. Его не поленились обшарить, забрав из карманов найденную мелочь. Галстук, часы, пояс и даже ботинки были сняты еще возле машины, и их сразу забросили в багажник.

Первое, что Денни сделал, когда смог более или менее нормально двигаться, это сел и снял кляп, долго провозившись с застежкой. Отбросив его в сторону, он устало помассировал затекшую челюсть и на пробу провел непослушным языком по губам.

Единственными удобствами в клетке были ведро в дальнем углу и миска у входа. А значит, его точно собирались кормить или как минимум поить, и выходило, что держать его тут могли даже несколько дней. Денни зябко поежился и сунул руки под мышки, чтобы хоть как-то согреться. Ночная прохлада вольготно гуляла между прутьями, пробираясь под одежду, к тому же он сильно перенервничал, что было еще слабо сказано, и теперь его накрыл отходняк – начало потряхивать от пережитого потрясения. Легкая ткань рубашки уже успела обсохнуть, избавляя от мокрых пятен пота на спине и подмышками, и больше неприятно не холодила кожу.

Все еще держась за прутья для устойчивости, Денни добрел до задней стенки и устало сполз вниз, вытягивая перед собой ноги. Сидеть на жестком полу было неудобно и холодно, но и стоять у него не хватало сил. Будь на нем ботинки, возможно, ноги не так бы мерзли, но ему оставили только носки; не тронули оставшуюся одежду и на том спасибо. Рассматривая запекшуюся на запястьях кровь, он мог лишь мечтать о возможности промыть и обработать порезы, надеясь, что не занесет инфекцию.

Когда глаза окончательно привыкли к полумраку, Денни, наконец, смог осмотреться. Помещение, в которое его завели, было похоже на длинный барак, к стенам которого жались клетки разных размеров, какие-то больше, какие-то совсем маленькие и одиночные, как у него. И часть их не пустовала.

Денни с ужасом вертел головой, вглядываясь в темные шевелившиеся силуэты. Ему казалось, что он разглядел женщин и детей. Злость мешалась в нем с отчаянием от невозможности помочь или что-то исправить – он был таким же бесправным пленником, как и они. И тех, и тех сажали сразу по несколько в одну клетку, а значит, они были больше той, которая досталась ему. Соседей у него не было, и, кажется, в длинном ряду с его стороны он вообще был единственным пленником.

Неспешные шаги, конечно, не могли не привлечь его внимания, и Денни настороженно замер, всматриваясь в темный провал широкого прохода. До этого вечера он никогда раньше так близко не встречал не-людей, только издалека или на фотографиях и редких видео, попадавшихся в архивах. Увиденный им вблизи не-людь действительно мало чем отличался от обычного человека – среднего роста, довольно молодой, на взгляд Денни, совсем мальчишка еще, с темными волосами и смуглой кожей. Выдавали его лишь мерцавшие в темноте глаза хищной кошки – янтарные с почти вертикальным зрачком, которые с интересом пробежались по его вытянутым ногам, открытой шее и растрепанным волосам. Проходя мимо, не-людь смешно потянул носом в его сторону, явно почуяв запах крови, пота и стресса.

Он прошелся до конца барака и развернулся обратно, уже разглядывая противоположную сторону, где притихли женщины и дети. Это был, как понял потом Денни, обязательный обход через равные промежутки. Без часов он не мог определить точного времени, но по ощущениям, когда молодой не-людь прошелся в первый раз, было около полуночи.

Денни пробовал стоять, сидеть и лежать, но в имевшихся условиях единственное, что он мог сделать - перевернуть пока еще пустое ведро и использовать его как стул. Сидеть так было не особо удобно, зато точно теплее, чем на полу, впрочем, спать, сидя на ведре, все равно не получалось. Стоило начать дремать, как он неловко заваливался куда-то в бок, небольно стукаясь о прутья.

Денни уже успел заскучать и накрутить себя, по кругу гоняя одни и те же мысли – что он мог сделать иначе, чтобы не оказаться в подобной ситуации. Во-первых, мог не переезжать на этот чертов остров, что было не осуществимо по определению. Куда отправлялась Грейс, туда же следовал и он. Следующим по списку было не браться за это дело, что тоже отпадало. Список был длинным и содержал множество пунктов, что служило сейчас малым утешением, зато хоть как-то позволяло отвлечься.

Хлопнувшая дверь и раздавшиеся голоса заставили его настороженно выпрямиться на ведре, отогнав сонливость и вялую расслабленность. Денни было не особо видно процессию, но вновь прибывшие что-то очень оживленно обсуждали, и, кажется, он даже услышал знакомый лающий смех, от которого его невольно передернуло.

У его клетки остановился только один не-людь, другие прошли дальше.

– Ты! Подойди к прутьям и вытяни руку, – это был не его лающий знакомый. Глаза этого не-людя мерцали желтоватым волчьим светом, Денни как-то раз видел такие же у матерого серого волка по Энимал Пленет. Не-людь то и дело поднимал руку и дергал темные прядки волос, собранные в прилизанный хвост и перекинутые через плечо, но в целом выглядел, как самый обычный человек.

Выбор у Денни был невелик – подчиниться добровольно или ждать, когда его заставят. Он с подозрением пробежался взглядом по чужим рукам, но те по-прежнему оставались пустыми. Решив выполнить странную просьбу, Денни выпрямился и в несколько шагов оказался у самых прутьев, смотря снизу-вверх на не-людя и протягивая руку раскрытой ладонью. Цепкие пальцы, схватившие чуть выше запястья, протянули его еще немного вперед, почти вжимая в холодные прутья. Он даже сначала не понял, что произошло, только увидел, как темная макушка мелькнула перед глазами, когда не-людь наклонился к нему.

Денни отскочил назад, прижимая укушенную руку к груди и пачкая и без того несвежую рубашку кровью. От пережитого сердце в груди колотилось как заполошное, и от получаемых впечатлений он имел все шансы не дожить до утра. Не-людь как ни в чем не бывало, слизнул кровь с клыков и довольно причмокнул, невольно вызывая у Денни оторопь. Его укусили. Его только что укусили. А значит, он мог быть заражен. Он мог быть инфицирован. И сам превратиться в зверя.

Денни на деревянных ногах попятился назад и сполз по прутьям, все так же неверяще прижимая руку к груди и неловко пытаясь остановить кровотечение.

 

***

 

Ночь для него прошла не самым приятным образом, но учитывая обстоятельства, это было ожидаемо. Инкубационный период проходил быстро – было достаточно одних суток, чтобы инфицированный начал проявлять первые признаки начавшихся в организме изменений.

Утром им всем выдали бутылку воды и протеиновый батончик, который Денни с жадностью съел и запил сразу половиной бутылки. Хотелось умыться и промыть порезы, но он решил сэкономить оставшуюся воду, не зная, когда получит еще. Первые лучи восходящего солнца дарили надежду, что его скоро спохватятся и начнут искать. Хотя ничто не мешало тому же Миниго взломать его телефон и написать с него Меке, сбивая с толку.

Воздух начал постепенно нагреваться, принося долгожданное тепло, а к середине дня, как подозревал Денни, им предстояло начать мучиться от духоты и жары. Пробивавшийся сквозь прорехи в кровле и деревянных стенах свет подчеркивал ржавчину на железных прутьях, натыкался на бурые пятна грязи и подсохшей крови на бетонном полу и золотил летавшую в воздухе пыль и труху.

При свете дня Денни смог более внимательно рассмотреть и место своего заточения, и тех несчастных, которым не повезло, как и ему оказаться в клетках напротив. Он насчитал пятеро детей, из которых трое точно были девочками, а на счет двоих сомневался. Четыре молодых девушки, ему было толком не рассмотреть лиц, поэтому примерный возраст он предположил наугад, жались друг к другу в углу и почти не разговаривали, лишь, изредка всхлипывая и что-то глухо бормоча. Дети в отличие от девушек чувствовали себя более вольготно, возможно, в силу возраста, возможно по иным причинам. Они явно были азиатской внешности, возможно и девушки тоже, и очень вероятно, что нелегалами, ввезенными на территорию Гавайев контрабандой.

Им, так же как и ему, выдали только воду и батончики, и на этом утренний обход был закончен, потом их снова предоставили самим себе. Сколько он не вглядывался, так и не смог разглядеть были ли у других следы укусов или нет.

Только позже Денни понял, почему девушки вели себя так тихо. Они пытались закрыть собой свою подругу, которая уже не могла скрыть начавшихся с ней изменений. Из угла то и дело слышались какая-то возня и тихое рычание, скатывающееся в поскуливание. На шум пришло сразу двое тюремщиков. Они грубо растолкали начавших плакать и что-то говорить на своем языке девушек, подтвердив догадки Денни об их национальности. Не-люди вытащили почти не сопротивлявшуюся пленницу из клетки и куда-то повели. Она лишь непонимающе трясла головой и пыталась безуспешно схватить своих тюремщиков за руки. Денни мог лишь гадать, что теперь ожидало девушку по ту сторону больших деревянных дверей, но что-то подсказывало — ничего хорошего. Укусивший его не-людь не был похож на альфу, скорее на бету, хотя в этом вопросе Денни мог делать предположения, выстроенные лишь на впечатлениях. И если Джон МакГарретт обладал достоверной информацией, то от укушенных не альфой людей было проще избавиться, чем что-то объяснять собственному вожаку.

Когда его самого приволокли в этот барак, клетки напротив уже были заняты, а значит, укусить находившихся в них девушек и детей могли раньше его появления. Если их всех сразу инфицировали, но обратилась только одна, значит, в группу риска оставшиеся не входили. Для него самого прошло уже более шести часов, но он не чувствовал в себе никаких изменений. Денни в теории знал, что должно было с ним происходить, но ни жара, ни головокружения все еще не чувствовал, лишь жажду и дискомфорт от порезов и укуса. А значит, с большой долей вероятности, он уж не обратится, кто бы его не укусил в дальнейшем – омега, бета или альфа.

Он успел порядком заскучать и даже немного вздремнуть, сидя на полу и прислонившись к прутьям, ведро ему пришлось использовать по назначению, когда барак неожиданно наполнился голосами и криками, и Денни с интересом вытянул шею, чтобы лучше видеть происходившее.

Привели новую партию пленников, мужчин и мальчиков, и начали распределять по клеткам на его стороне. Прежде, чем толкнуть в нужную и захлопнуть с лязгом дверь, каждого кусали. В кисть или предплечье, куда было удобнее. Денни с ужасом смотрел на эту отвратительную процессию, но мог только морщиться, заворожено отмечая, как клыки впивались в податливую человеческую плоть, оставляя кровавые следы.

С одной стороны от него поместили невысокого пожилого азиата, с другой – мальчишку лет двенадцати. Вновь прибывшие лишь затравленно осматривались, не решаясь заговорить даже со своими. Денни попробовал привлечь к себе внимание мужчины, но тот лишь испуганно отошел подальше, явно, ни слова не понимая из того, что ему говорили.

Оставив попытку наладить контакт, это не имело смысла из-за языкового барьера, Денни вернулся к сидению на полу и скуке. За оставшийся день больше ничего так и не произошло. Примерно в обеденные часы им снова раздали воду и батончики, и время до вечера потянулось невыносимо медленно и уныло. Как он и предполагал, за день воздух в бараке нагрелся, что впрочем,не принесло никакого облегчения – ночью им всем все равно предстояло мерзнуть.

К вечеру Денни услышал, как в соседних клетках началось волнение – кто-то стал проявлять первые признаки начавшихся изменений. И так было понятно, зачем их кусали, оставалось лишь понять, чья участь была хуже — инфицированных или тех, на кого вирус не действовал. Тут у него никаких предположений не было из-за слишком малого количества вводных данных.

Денни стянул свои порядком запылившиеся носки, чтобы отдать ребенку в соседней клетке, на котором кроме большой майки ничего не было, и он, как только стала падать температура, начал стучать зубами от холода и испуга. Ему было не особо видно, но кажется, у мальчишки не наблюдалось жара или обильного потоотделения, а значит, он имел все шансы пережить эту ночь.

За девушками на противоположной стороне давно пришли, как и за детьми. Их группами по двое или по трое куда-то увели, а значит, по его прикидкам примерно после полуночи и за ним должны были прийти. И он оказался прав в своих предположениях.

Укусивший его не-людь, окинув Денни одобрительным взглядом, поманил к себе.

– Ты, встал и на выход, – опасно торчащие клыки явно не мешали ему четко и внятно говорить.

Оставшись босиком, Денни пришлось так и идти, пока его подгоняли, подталкивая в спину к заветной двери. По крайней мере, мучительное ожидание закончилось, и он мог перестать терзаться неизвестностью.

 

***

 

Его повели по слабо различимой в темноте тропе мимо каких-то деревьев и кустов к просвету в темнеющей растительности, за которым виднелась дорога. Самая обычная асфальтированная дорога, хотя этому факту не стоило особо удивляться. Значительная часть общины не-людей в этой части Оаху занимала обширную территорию, на которой были дороги и дома, больницы и школы, а также другие муниципальные здания, не говоря уже обо всем остальном.

И, похоже, что схема торговли людьми была отлажена и, скорее всего, работала без сбоев, хотя этому ему тоже не стоило удивляться. То же самое происходило с завидной регулярностью и с их стороны.

Денни несколько раз споткнулся о какие-то коряги, по чистой случайности удерживаясь от падения в последний момент. Его конвоир прекрасно видел в темноте, а Денни мог лишь смутно догадываться, куда ему следовало ставить ногу, чтобы ненароком не распороть оставшуюся без защиты кожу стоп. Несколько раз у него мелькала мысль сбежать, но это было бы глупо, и к тому же практически неосуществимо. Ночью, на неизвестной местности, еще и против не-людей со звериным зрением, чутьем и скоростью – у него попросту не было ни единого шанса.

У дороги их ждал припаркованный пикап и еще один не-людь. Если Денни был товаром, то или его уже купили или должны были куда-то отвезти, чтобы продать, и конечно, ни одна из перспектив не радовала. Денни не устраивало быть предметом торга, хотя изменить что-либо было выше его сил. Ему нужно было продержать, выжить и вернуться к Грейс и своей семье, и если для этого нужно было безропотно выполнять чужие приказы – он так и собирался делать. О дочери или родителях Денни старался лишний раз не думать, боясь скатиться в пучину отчаянья и безысходности.

Не-люди, наконец-то, о чем-то договорились, после чего его конвоир бесшумно растворился в зарослях, а Денни кивнули на пассажирское сиденье. Мучительно размышляя, стоило ли начать разговор с его очередным сопровождающим или нет, он решил, что не стоило, лучше было терпеть и молчать, привлекая к себе как можно меньше внимания.

Пикап натужно фыркнул, прежде чем завестись, и Денни невольно вспомнил сытое рычание его Камаро; вряд ли ему повезет еще когда-нибудь увидеть свою красавицу. Ехать было не особо удобно, пикап трясло на ухабах, правда, стоило выехать на нормальную дорогу, как стало заметно лучше – больше не подбрасывало на кочках и ямах, и не трясло и не мотыляло из стороны в сторону.

Через какое-то время им стали попадаться самые обычные жилые дома и прохожие на ночных улицах. Когда поток не-людей стал больше, каждый раз, когда они останавливались на светофорах, Денни жадно всматривался в чужие лица, пока с удивлением не осознал, что ему, хотя и редко, но попадались и люди среди не-людей. Люди, как он. С самыми обычными глазами: черными, карими и редко – светлыми: голубыми, серыми или зелеными. Местные не-люди большей частью состояли из коренного населения Гавайев с их темной кожей, черными волосами и всеми оттенками карего для глаз.

Горели фонари, призывно мерцали витрины ночных магазинов, завлекающие мигали вывески кафе и баров, обещая еду и напитки. Денни пару раз сглотнул голодную слюну; протеиновые батончики лишь ненадолго притупляли сосущий голод, давая кратковременное облегчение. Он покосился на водителя, тот не демонстрировал ни агрессии, ни желания припугнуть, просто ехал, соблюдая правила дорожного движения и не обращая на него никакого внимания. Это озадачивало и немного пугало. Не-людь выглядел так обыденно. Не верилось, что он, взрослый мужчина с полицейской подготовкой и когда-то увлекавшийся боксом, не мог ничего противопоставить невысокому жилистому не-людю, но так все и обстояло; даже будучи на пике своей физической формы он мало что мог сделать даже с самым слабым представителем не-людей.

Они еще немного попетляли по ночному городу, пока не заехали на подземную стоянку какой-то многоэтажки в оживленном и богатом районе, чтобы, наконец, припарковаться на втором ярусе почти у самого лифта. Денни примерно догадывался, куда и зачем его привезли. На очередной подпольный бой, хотя среди не-людей это могло быть и самым обычным развлечением.

Опустив босые ступни на бетонный пол, Денни недовольно зашипел, но все равно не жалел, что расстался с носками, идти до лифта в любом случае было недалеко. На парковке их встретил заметно нервничающий не-людь, он о чем-то быстро-быстро и очень тихо заговорил, размахивая руками, и сунул его конвоиру перетянутый резинкой моток купюр.

– Только попробуй, что-нибудь выкинуть – сверну шею, – пролаял ему новый сопровождающий и втолкнул его в открывшийся лифт.

Денни даже не удивился своему отражению в зеркале от пола до потолка напротив раздвижной двери. Двухдневная щетина, растрепанные волосы, ввалившиеся щеки и посеревшая кожа более чем явственно демонстрировали, в каких условиях ему довелось побывать. Да и одежда оставляла желать лучшего - мятая, некогда нежно-голубого цвета, а теперь в пятнах крови рубашка и брюки, пережившие валяние на асфальте, а потом и на бетонному полу, никому бы не смогли придать презентабельного вида.

Широкий просторный холл, куда вел хорошо освещенный коридор, в который Денни выпихнули, стоило дверям лифта открыться на нужном этаже, практически пустовал, не считая охраны и суетившихся официантов. Его бдительно прохлопали по карманам и по ногам до стоп, прежде чем пропустить дальше. А еще его обнюхали. Даже сам он мог чувствовать, как от него пахло, а как это терпели не-люди с их сверхчувствительным обонянием – можно было только гадать, но ему так и не предложили переодеться или хотя бы смыть пыль барака и запекшуюся кровь. Зато его ждала очередная клетка, новая, с блестящими прутьями, но не ставшая от этого более удобной, только теперь он даже ноги вытянуть не мог – в ней можно было только или стоять, или сидеть, прижав к себе колени.

Клетки выстроили в ряд прямо посреди холла, словно те служили замысловатым украшением для будущего торжества, и, наверное, так и было. Та, что располагалась перед ним, пустовала, зато в той, что стояла позади, была заперта красивая напуганная девушка с каштановыми волосами и серыми глазами. Размазывая слезы по бледному лицу, она никак не могла успокоиться и перестать плакать. Заметив его, она попробовала протянуть к нему руку в безмолвной мольбе, но на них рыкнул проходивший мимо охранник, чем вызвал новый всплеск слез, поэтому Денни не решился даже просто заговорить с ней.

Ему тоже было страшно. И тошно, и жутко, и тяжело, и плохо. Он думал, что его отправят драться с кем-нибудь из не-людей, но ему, по-видимому, была уготована совсем иная роль. Не знать собственной участи было невыносимо, но это, по крайней мере, дарило иллюзорное чувство надежды, что все еще может обойтись.

За короткое время после того, как его привели в роскошную залу, и в другие клетки поместили перепуганных, растерянных людей – юношей и девушек со светлой кожей и волосами. И Денни не мог не отметить их схожести – у них у всех была европейская, а значит, экзотическая для этих мест внешность.

Холл постепенно начал заполняться не-людями и редкими людьми; последние с какой-то жалостью и обреченностью украдкой смотрели на клетки, невольно заставляя нервничать еще больше. Сердце у Денни взволнованно билось уже где-то в горле, пока мимо него прохаживалась распивающая напитки публика. Не знай, он наверняка решил бы, что случайно попал на какую-нибудь корпоративную вечеринку с коктейльными платьями для дам и обязательными галстуками для джентльменов. Правда, и тут попадались самые разнообразные кадры – кто в коже, кто в джинсе.

Можно сказать, что ему еще повезло попасть в приличное общество. Не все не-люди предпочитали жить, руководствуясь человеческими принципами, многие отдавали предпочтение другой своей натуре.

– Новое мясо выглядит не очень свежим, – фыркнули ему в спину, и Денни, нахмурившись, обернулся, встречаясь глазами с женщиной в платье с леопардовым принтом и накрашенными ярко-алым губами. Вряд ли она намекала именно на его внешний вид, все, кто был в клетках, выглядели неважно, и, кажется, их оставляли в таком виде нарочно. Скорее всего, она имела в виду возраст: он действительно был самым взрослым из запертых здесь людей, хотя привлекал к себе столько же внимания, сколько и остальные пленники, если не больше. Обнюхивали его точно больше. И их всех без исключения разглядывали как живой товар, облизывая голодными взглядами.

От подобных, изучающих и оценивающих, взглядов ему хотелось встать под душ и долго-долго отмываться. Не сложно было сложить одно с другим, чтобы сделать простой вывод об их назначении на этом чужом празднике жизни. И он, как и остальные выставленные на обозрение люди, действительно были для не-людей мясом и развлечением.

Рядом, очень близко к прутьям, кто-то остановился. Денни чувствовал тяжелый взгляд, заскользивший по его лицу и открытой шее. Он стоял и боялся поднять взгляд на не-людя, решившего рассмотреть его поближе. Зная природу большинства кидаемых на него взглядов, он мог лишь уговаривать себя не паниковать. 

Расстояние между стальными прутьями было достаточным, чтобы при желании протянуть руку и добраться до желанной добычи. Денни даже вскрикнуть не успел, как его, дернув за рубашку, подтащили, чтобы обнюхать. Холодный нос, уткнувшийся ему в шею, принадлежал высокому не-людю с коротким ежиком темно-русых волос. Все что мог разглядеть Денни, в ужасе пытавшийся вырваться и уйти от настойчивой и унизительной процедуры обнюхивания, были темная майка и штаны цвета хаки с множеством карманов, заправленные в армейские ботинки.

– Нет, нет, нет! – в панике зашептал Денни. Он не хотел быть здесь, он еще так мало успел сделать, он вообще, толком не успел пожить. И он не мог оставить Грейс одну, даже если у нее были Рейчел, Стен, и его семья, чтобы увидеть, как она окончит школу и поступит в университет. И как она когда-нибудь в будущем обязательно выйдет замуж за достойного мужчину, которого он должен был бы пробить по своим каналам и самолично убедиться, что тот был достоин руки его единственный дочери. –Чеертт-черт! 

Вжиматься в холодные прутья было неудобно и больно. Денни попытался оттолкнуть от себя не-людя, но с тем же успехом мог попробовать разогнуть сталь своей клетки, чтобы сбежать. Низкий горловой рык заставил его замереть, боясь пошевелиться; человеческое горло просто не могло издавать подобных звуков. Часть мозга, отвечающая за самосохранение, вопила ему убежать, скрыться, спрятаться от источника опасности, а не стоять на месте, упираясь ладонями в широкие плечи.

К ним нерешительно подошел охранник и теперь топтался на месте, не торопясь предпринять хоть что-нибудь. Остальные гости, услышав рык, также не спешили к ним приближаться, подтверждая самые худшие опасения Денни – на него обратил внимание альфа.

Рассматривая прогуливавшуюся публику, он не мог не начать анализировать получаемую визуальную информацию. Как и в любом другом обществе, он отмечал и деление на группы, и социальные расшаркивания, и желание одних засветиться и обратить на себя внимание других. Альф было не сложно вычислить – вокруг них всегда кружилось несколько красивых женщин, а мужчины почтительно сторонились, склоняя головы и обнажая шеи. Они же были единственными, кто привел с собой своих людей, и Денни решил, что это было что-то вроде демонстрации статуса.

Будь он более внимательным, то возможно, смог бы приметить и этого альфу, до того, как тот к нему приблизился, но теперь оставалось лишь взять себя в руки и попытаться справиться с накатывающей паникой. Альфа, наконец, отпустил его рубашку, но все еще не спешил отойти, угрожающе нависнув с высоты своего немаленького роста.

Разглядывая голубые мерцающие глаза на красивом, казавшемся смутно знакомым лице, Денни недоуменно моргал, пытаясь вспомнить, встречался ли в дикой природе у хищников подобный цвет радужки. И, кажется, в редких случаях, у некоторых волков после взросления действительно могла сохраняться эта редкая расцветка.

– Передай Марку, что этого заберу я.

 

***

 

После долгой ночи, проведенной без возможности присесть или вытянуть ноги, Денни их почти не чувствовал, но, по крайней мере, ему не было холодно. Вид еды дразнил своей недоступностью, невыносимо хотелось пить, а еще в туалет и прилечь, но об этом оставалось только мечтать на протяжении всего бесконечно долгого вечера.

После чужих слов, небрежно брошенных охраннику, к Денни больше никто не приближался, что говорило однозначно об одном - его участь была уже решена. Он пару раз даже пробовал отыскать в веселившейся толпе высокую фигуру с широкими плечами, обтянутыми темной майкой, но, сколько не всматривался, так больше и не увидел выбравшего его альфу.

Девушку с красивым заплаканным лицом из соседней клетки тоже выбрали. Высокая худая альфа-женщина долго стояла перед ее клеткой, пока тоже не подозвала охранника, чтобы передать сообщение некому Марку. К его удивлению не все люди заинтересовали альф, и хотя к ним ко всем подходили, особенно в начале вечера, было все же что-то в их внешности или, скорее, запахе, что привлекало звериную часть не-людей к одним больше, чем к другим. И он даже не хотел думать, чтобы было с ним в случае, если он, в конце концов, никем не был выбран.

Когда разошлись последние гости, вышколенный персонал из не-людей разбрелся убирать со столов оставленные закуски и пустые бокалы. Наконец, смолкла громкая музыка и разговоры, и холл погрузился в благословенную тишину, разбавляемую лишь звоном посуды и тихим перешептыванием уборщиков, которые, то тут, то там находили оставленные кем-нибудь вещи: сумочки, очки и украшения – чтобы передать в руки охране.

Когда его вместе с остальными, наконец, выпустили из клеток, Денни не сдержал стон облегчения от появившейся возможности размяться и пройтись, что впрочем, не решало других насущных потребностей.

– Мне нужно в уборную, – прямо заявил он. Об удобстве пленников здесь явно никто не собирался заботиться, поэтому в его же интересах было сделать это самому.

Стоявший рядом охранник недовольно прищурился, но принюхавшись, лишь молча, пожал плечами и согласно кивнул. Его проводили к мужской уборной и оставили впервые за все время, проведенное на территории не-людей, одного.

Сначала Денни справил нужду, после умылся, но так и не решился выпить воду из-под крана, несмотря на жажду. Отмочив корку крови с рук, он тщательно намылил места порезов, как и место укуса. К его удивлению только порезы покраснели и воспалились, все-таки ему не повезло занести в раны грязь, а вот от укуса остался всего лишь слабозаметный след.

Он уже больше суток толком ничего не ел, от голода у него кружилась голова, а от усталости подкашивались ноги. Льющаяся из крана прохладная вода невольно вызывала желание засунуть под нее голову, чтобы вместе с грязью и потом смыть воспоминания о прошедших сутках. Денни мучился вопросом: спохватились ли его уже, начались поиски или нет? Сообщили Грейс и родителям, или все еще ждут положенные три дня?

Дверь в уборную распахнулась, разрушая иллюзию уединения и свободы, впуская двух людей, его собратьев по несчастью. Видимо они тоже решились выпросить у охраны эту малость простых человеческих удобств, которые в обычной жизни без сомнения воспринимались ими как нечто естественное и незначительное.

Как не хотелось ему оттянуть неизбежное, но стоять возле раковины бесконечно он не мог, рано или поздно, охраннику надоело бы ждать, и он пришел бы за ним. Чувствуя себя намного лучше после умывания и возможности рассмотреть нанесенный рукам ущерб, Денни кинул в зеркало последний взгляд и пригладил влажными руками волосы.

Охранник, который остался ждать его на входе, заглянул внутрь, впрочем, не подавая признаков раздражения или недовольства – просто поторопил поскорее закончить и идти на выход.

Как понял Денни, здание, куда его привезли, было чем-то вроде жилого комплекса и гостиницы одновременно, потому что на этаже, на который его провели, располагалось несколько дверей с номерными табличками. Но ни один альфа не стал бы добровольно жить под одной крышей с другими альфа-самцами, и, значит, здесь, скорее всего, было что-то вроде нейтральной территории, на которой у каждого был свой угол. Денни мог быть и неправ, спросить ему было не у кого, но сложить одно с другим он мог и без посторонней помощи.

– Я привел вашего человека, – его провожатый негромко постучался в дверь с номером сто шестнадцать и замер на почтительном расстоянии от входа в чужое временное логово, прикрывшись Денни, как щитом.

Стоило двери распахнуться, как охранник за ним сделал еще несколько шагов назад и, вообще, попытался слиться со стеной коридора. В темноте опасно сверкнули голубые глаза, и в проеме бесшумно возник высокий не-людь в той же майке, штанах и ботинках, в которых был на банкете.

– Спасибо, дальше я сам, – альфа на удивление вежливо отослал охранника и, сложив руки на груди, осмотрел Денни сверху вниз, надолго задержав взгляд на руках и босых ступнях.

– Следуй за мной, – не дожидаясь его реакции на команду, не-людь нырнул обратно во тьму дверного проема. – И закрой дверь за собой на замок.

Денни нерешительно замер у порога – стоило закрыть дверь, а значит, отсечь единственный источник света, как мир погрузился в кромешную тьму. И он знал, что из нее за ним наблюдал хищник.

– Я неясно выразился?

Денни вздрогнул и задрожал. Он даже не понял, как не-людь оказался рядом, лишь мог слепо моргать, чувствуя горячее дыхание на своем лице и шее – его явно снова обнюхивали.

– Это недоразумение, я не должен находиться здесь, – неожиданно вырвалось у него. Ну, он хотя бы попытался.– Позвольте мне все объяснить!

– Что? – чужое близкое присутствие пропало, и Денни, наконец, смог нормально вздохнуть.

– Давайте начнем с самого начала, и я представлюсь, как следует, – заторопился объяснить в темноту он, пока у него была эта возможность. –Детектив Денни Вильямс, Гавайский Департамент Полиции. Когда я расследовал убийство людей на подпольных боях, на теле последней жертвы оказались характерные укусы, а в крови обнаружился вирус «Н», я начал проверять все возможные зацепки. У нас почти ничего не было, кроме мест, где находили тела…

– Можешь не продолжать. Меня мало волнует то, как ты или другие люди оказались вместе с тобой на Аукционе.

– Ну, это, конечно, меняет дело, – не выдержав, буркнул под нос Денни.

– Заканчивай жаться к двери и проходи, – проигнорировав его сарказм, приказал не-людь, и в чужом голосе явно слышалась нехорошая усмешка.

– Я не шучу, – чужие ответы все больше и больше начинали его напрягать. Признаться, он ожидал совсем не такой реакции и теперь растерялся. Ему казалось, что после того, что он рассказал не-людю, тот как минимум должен был хоть что-то предпринять, чтобы проверить его слова.– Похищение, контрабанда и работорговля – уголовно наказуемые преступления и у нас, и у вас, но тебя, похоже, это не волнует…

Денни резко замолчал, сердце предательски сжалось и подскочило куда-то к горлу. Не нужно было быть гением дедукции, чтобы сложить два и два, и на выходе получить один единственный логичный ответ – этот не-людь был прекрасно осведомлен о происходящем, потому что сам был в этом замешан. И то, что Денни был копом, и что его похитили, незаконно ввезли на территорию гетто и продали, его действительно мало волновало.

– Не заставляй меня повторяться, последствия тебе не понравятся.

– Я не вижу куда идти, – шумно выдохнув, процедил Денни. Это не было признанием собственной слабости, просто констатацией общеизвестного факта – люди не видели в темноте. В отличие от зверей.

Зажглась напольная лампа, выхватывая из тьмы часть комнаты и отошедшего к мини-бару не-людя. Денни быстро огляделся. Они стояли в просторной гостиной, две другие двери, скорее всего, вели в санузел и в спальню. Большое окно было спрятано за плотными шторами, поэтому кроме включенной лампы не было больше других источников света.

–У тебя есть семья? – спросил тот, стоя к нему спиной, и явно сооружая что-то из еды.

–Да, – честно признался Денни, ему не было никакого смысла это скрывать, даже наоборот.– Дочь.

– Ты голоден?– чужая вежливость давала надежду на то, что все еще могло обойтись. Небольшая надежда, но все же, поправил себя Денни, глотая слюну. Не-людь сбивал с толку своим странным поведением, словно с ним разговаривало два разных человека. 

– Да, –подумав, осторожно ответил он. – И не отказался бы выпить воды.

Все так же не поворачиваясь к нему, не-людь недовольно цокнул и покачал головой, и Денни не понял, относилось это к его просьбе или ситуации в целом, когда пленников даже не удосуживались поить. Он надеялся, что к последнему.

– Сначала поешь, потом помоешься, – не-людь все еще не представился, предпочитая отдавать команды.

Денни обеими руками поддерживал этот план, поэтому мог обойтись и без знания чужого имени.

 

***

 

Послушно съев выданную ему миску хлопьев, залитых йогуртом, и запив все это водой из бутылки, Денни, наугад толкнул вторую от окна дверь, логично предположив, что спальня могла располагаться на той же стороне, что и гостиная. А значит, окна выходили на одну сторону, и, следовательно, и спальня должна была быть за первой от окна дверью.

Стянув пропахшие потом, страхом и кровью вещи, он без сожаления скинул все на кафельный пол. И хотя ему не во что было переодеться потом, сейчас это его не сильно огорчало. Встав под горячие тугие струи, Денни впервые за последние неполные два дня почувствовал себя человеком. Воспользовавшись чужим шампунем, он с наслаждением помыл голову и тер кожу мочалкой до тех пор, пока она не начала скрипеть.

Тщательно осмотрев ноги, Денни с облегчением убедился, что ему повезло, не поранить или не поцарапать привыкшие к защите обуви ступни. Вряд ли, не-люди имели в своем распоряжении уколы от столбняка или чего-то подобного. Насколько он знал, те вообще ничем не болели, что было еще одним их преимуществом. Не удивительно, что некоторые люди даже добровольно искали укуса, соглашаясь взамен прощаться с прежней жизнью. Хотя он не был до конца уверен, было ли это правдой.

Под раковиной даже нашлась запасная зубная щетка, которой он не постеснялся воспользоваться по назначению. Не-людь его не торопил, давая возможность вволю поплескаться. Намотав одно полотенце на бедра, другим Денни, как мог, высушил волосы и пятерней зачесал их назад.

– Какого? - возмущенно выдохнул он, когда его прижало к захлопнувшейся двери ванной двухметровой горой мышц. Эффект неожиданности обеспечил ему выброс адреналина, прогоняя сонливость и расслабленность от горячей воды, хотя еще минуту назад он мечтал лишь добраться до кровати и, наконец, уснуть в приемлемых для обычного человека условиях. Чтобы потом уже на свежую голову решить возникшую ситуацию.

Полотенце с бедер полетело куда-то в сторону.

– Что? Ах! Что ты творишь? – Денни возмущенно ударил по чужому плечу, не решившись на большее, когда две широкие ладони подхватили его под ягодицы и без усилий вскинули вверх. Впрочем, острые клыки на шее надежно отбивали какое-либо желание продолжать возмущаться. Его незаинтересованный в происходящем член потерся о накаченный пресс через немного задравшуюся на чужом животе майку, еще раз напоминая, в каком положении он оказался. И для чего именно его привели в этот номер.

Денни напрягся и широко распахнул глаза. Не то, чтобы он не понимал, что именно от него ожидалось, но все равно оказался не готов к чужому напору. Необычные голубые глаза с любопытством разглядывали его в ответ.

– Ты думал, что твой рассказ что-то изменит, – это даже не звучало как вопрос.

– Да, – честно признался Денни. Он рассчитывал на чужое благоразумие или хотя бы сочувствие или понимание, но его расчет оказался в корне неверным, но и других аргументов у него не было. Пожалуй, кроме одного.

– Я никогда не делал этого с мужчиной, – еще одно признание далось ему не тяжелее предыдущего. Его вообще не интересовали мужчины в этом плане, и теперь он боялся, что будет неприятно, больно и неловко, но ему все равно придется сдаться, уповая на чужую милость.

– Ты же понимаешь, что мне все равно? – заурчал не-людь, куснув его за подбородок и начав вылизывать беззащитную шею, горячо и мокро. – Так даже лучше.

Денни похолодел, забыв как дышать, и что можно было попробовать сопротивляться, пока его несли в спальню.

– Мне все равно, что ты коп – здесь не действуют ваши законы. И мне плевать, что ты оставил на той стороне.

Его довольно бесцеремонно сгрузили на кровать. И теперь Денни был только рад спасительной тьме, правда, радость длилась недолго. Словно подслушав его мысли, не-людь включил прикроватную лампу, и ее приглушенный свет не давал забыть, с кем именно он оказался в одной постели. Хотя вряд ли у него бы получилось это забыть даже при большом желании. 

Лежать голым под чужим изучающим взглядом было именно так неловко и неприятно, как он и ожидал. Ему нечего было стыдиться, но его внешний вид ни в какое сравнение не шел с поджарым тренированным телом, которое до этого скрывалось под тканью самой обычной майки. И он прекрасно прожил бы свою жизнь, не зная, как не-людь выглядит без одежды. Денни попытался отползти в сторону, но его вернули на место, подтащив за ногу к самому краю кровати.

Не-людь на время оставил его в покое, лишь изредка кидая на него заинтересованные взгляды. Он неспешно скинул ботинки, на которые тут же неопрятной кучей были свалены штаны, и извлек из прикроватной тумбочки презервативы и смазку. Наблюдать за чужими перемещениями было непривычно – не-людь все делал со звериной грацией, а Денни все еще был в состоянии объективно оценить что-то красивое и опасное, когда видел это перед собой. Не-людь был красивым, очень красивым мужчиной.

Денни даже забыл моргать, не в силах отвести взгляда от чужого наполовину вставшего члена в окружении темных завитков волос, тянувшихся по плоскому животу от пупка до паха. Не-людь явно решил покрасоваться, заметив его внимание– он широко развел в стороны руки и повернулся на триста шестьдесят градусов, демонстрируя еще и подтянутые ягодицы, широкую спину и длинные крепкие ноги.

Стало почти невыносимо душно, будто температура в комнате подскочила сразу на несколько градусов; в горле пересохло, и Денни невольно шумно сглотнул. Кажется, эта ночь обещала стать для него жаркой и незабываемой и не в самом приятном значении этих слов. Хотелось выключить свет, завернуться с головой в покрывало и плотно прикрыть глаза, чтобы не видеть ни брошенные на кровать смазку и презервативы, ни приближающегося к нему не-людя.

Не-людь навалился сверху, вжимая его в матрас, и неспешно закинул ноги Денни себе на плечи. Неожиданная смена позы не только делала его еще более открытым и уязвимым, но и пугала. Они снова были очень близко, только теперь между ними не было барьера в виде одежды. Чужой член прижался к ягодицам, несколько раз небрежно скользнув по поджавшимся яичкам и невольно вызывая приступ паники, когда перед глазами все начало плыть и темнеть, теряя четкость.

Денни не жаловался на гибкость, но еще ни разу его не проверяли на нее подобным образом. Не-людь качнулся вперед, сгибая его, чтобы дотянуться до сжатого в линию рта. Горячий язык настойчиво прошелся по его губам, требуя открыться, и Денни был вынужден подчиниться. Не отвечать на поцелуй не выходило – им овладевали с напором и животной страстью, с которой не-людь покусывал нижнюю губу и ласкал его неповоротливый от неловкости и отвращения язык, пока ловкие пальцы поглаживали бока и щипали за соски, зарываясь в густые светлые волосы на груди. Устав терзать его рот, не-людь переключил внимание на шею, ощутимо кусая и оттягивая тонкую кожу, чтобы тут же зализать место укуса. Не остались без внимания и его многострадальные запястья - горячий шершавый язык долго вылизывал порезы, обильно смачивая их слюной.

Когда с прелюдией было покончено, его перевернули на живот и поставили на колени, прижав за шею к матрасу. Не-людь завозился со смазкой и презервативами, а Денни невольно сжался, пугаясь, что никакой подготовки вообще не будет, но его опасения оказались беспочвенными.

В него на пробу толкнулось сразу два пальца, обильно смазанных и упакованных в презерватив, и Денни недоуменно и немного испуганно посмотрел через плечо. Поймав улыбку, полную клыков, и понимающий прищур, он вспыхнул и тут же отвернулся. От неприятных ощущений дышать удавалось через раз, и ему все никак не удавалось подстроиться под чужие аккуратно растягивающие его движения.

– Оох! – Денни вскрикнул и сильнее прогнулся в пояснице, пережидая острый всплеск боли, когда не-людь ввел в него сразу три пальца, умело растягивая эластичные стенки.

Он прижался горячим лбом к простыне, которую все это время судорожно мял в руках. Чувство неловкости и неправильности происходящего мешалось с обреченностью и желанием, чтобы это поскорее закончилось. Возможно, все действительно могло оказаться намного-намного хуже, достанься он кому-нибудь другому, и можно было даже притвориться, что он сам согласился добровольно лечь под этого не-людя, но от этих мыслей ему не становилось легче.

Четвертый палец, на его взгляд, явно бывший перебором, не настолько у не-людя был большой, побудил Денни обеспокоенно заворочаться; смутная догадка скользнула по краю сознания, но так и не успела оформиться в осознанную мысль, когда подушечки пальцев в скользком презервативе напоследок еще несколько раз толкнулись в него и, наконец, выскользнули.

Денни жалобно всхлипнул и до крови прикусил губу, когда не-людь приставил член к его дырке и, придерживая руками за бедра, начал медленно входить. Почувствовав, как тот полностью проскользнул в него, Денни судорожно вздохнул, пытаясь расслабиться и уменьшить неприятное и давящее чувство наполненности. Не-людь на пробу качнул несколько раз бедрами и, не встретив сопротивления, сразу задал быстрый безжалостный темп, то и дело довольно порыкивая. Того явно не смущали ни зажатость и скованность невольного партнера, ни повисшие в воздухе запах отчаяния и страха.

Не зря о выносливости не-людей ходили легенды, она же, по-видимому, распространялась и на постель. По ощущениям Денни, трахали его бесконечно долго, то меняя угол наклона, то замедляясь, то ускоряясь, и он уже не надеялся, что это когда-нибудь закончится; в голове стало совсем пусто, чужой член выбил из него все посторонние мысли, кроме одной – ему нужно было лишь потерпеть.Ради Грейс.Он обязан был все вытерпеть.

Стоило ему немного отвлечься и даже приноровиться к болезненным толчкам, как неожиданный укус в плечо отрезвил, возвращая к действительности. Не-людь, наконец, начал кончать, в последний раз толкнувшись в него, и замер. В конец вымотавшись, Денни лишь слабо дернулся, когда почувствовал, что основание чужого члена начало набухать.

– Что? – невнятно прошелестел он, обессилено вжимаясь лицом во влажные простыни под собой, но не-людь лишь сильнее навалился на него сверху и одним слитным движением протолкнул узел в растраханную дырку. –Ааа!

Денни протестующе кричал, пытаясь отползти, пока не выдохся. Его повязали. По-животному повязали. Этот факт с трудом укладывался у него в голове, пока узел давил и распирал его изнутри.

– Блядь, – он непроизвольно сжался на члене и снова вскрикнул, смаргивая навернувшиеся на глаза слезы. Денни шумно задышал, пытаясь справиться с накатывающей тошнотой и отчаяньем. 

– Как тебя зовут? – он и сам не знал, зачем решил спросить об этом именно сейчас, пока они были связаны и не имели возможности расцепиться. Ему просто нужно было отвлечься и хотя бы попытаться сделать всю эту ситуацию не такой обезличенной.

– Стив, – ему ответили не сразу, словно не-людю и самому потребовалось время, чтобы отвлечься и прийти в себя.

Денни на мгновенье даже забыл про распирающий его узел, про горячее тело, прижимающееся сзади, и про чужие жадные губы, терзающие его многострадальную шею.

– Стивен МакГарретт? Лейтенант-коммандер Стивен МакГарретт?– решил наугад уточнить он. – Хей-хей! Успокойся, большой парень!

Неудивительно, что чужое лицо показалось ему знакомым. Именно его, только значительно моложе, он еще совсем недавно разглядывал на фотографиях в чужом доме. Обычно, он не верил в подобные совпадения, но, кажется, это была судьба, а заодно, его счастливый шанс. Как бы сомнительно это сейчас не звучало.

Угрожающее рычание пугало, но не настолько, чтобы ему захотелось бежать куда-то без оглядки. Откуда-то появилась уверенность, что его не тронут и не обидят. Осмелев, Денни даже позволил себе немного расслабиться в чужих болезненно сжимающих его объятиях и объяснить ничего не понимающему не-людю, откуда он знал его имя.

– Мне рекомендовали обратиться к Джону МакГарретту, твоему отцу, как специалисту по не-людям. Я как раз возвращался от него, когда решил заехать на место, где обнаружили самое первое тело. За мной проследили и застали врасплох, про дальнейшее не сложно догадаться.

– Ммм, – Стив снова уткнулся ему в шею, успокоившись и перестав рычать, что невольно обнадежило Денни. И теперь зная чужое имя, и кем тот был, он не мог продолжать называть его про себя просто «не-людем». Хотя это не отменяло случившегося в этом номере и отсутствия согласия со стороны Денни. Сейчас ему нужно было постараться принять, что по эту сторону жили по другим законам и правилам. И даже если когда-то лейтенант-коммандер Стивен МакГарретт и был человеком, то теперь он вот уже несколько лет им не являлся.

Они перевернулись на бок, чтобы было удобнее лежать сцепленными. Не-людь иногда лениво толкался бедрами, усиливая давление на стенки ануса, и снова и снова напоминая о странном и неприятном чувстве наполненности, которое Денни даже не с чем было сравнить.И он точно никогда теперь не смог бы забыть ощущение, когда в него мучительно долго кончали, а о том, что это был его первый раз с мужчиной, он даже думать не хотел. Как и не хотел пока думать, что сын Джона МакГарретта, которым тот так гордился, мог быть причастным к похищениям и контрабанде людей, работорговле и возможно даже убийствам.

Он даже сначала не понял, как давление начало, наконец, постепенно спадать, пока МакГарретт окончательно не выскользнул из него, все так же горячо прижимаясь к его мокрой от пота спине и не давая возможности отодвинуться или отползти. 

– Тебе нужно будет познакомиться с моей стаей, – для измученного событиями последних двух дней и этой ночи Денни это прозвучало почти как долгожданное обещание. Чужие слова, как минимум, означали, что его точно не отбросят в сторону, как использованную игрушку.

За окном начало светать. И теперь даже сквозь плотные шторы стал пробиваться солнечный свет, вместе с прикроватной лампой заполняя спальню уютным полумраком. Начинавшийся день обещал быть не менее насыщенным, чем прошедший, но теперь ему почти не было страшно. Он получил свой шанс.

 

 

(1) Вирус «Н» получил свое название от слова «неизвестный»;

 

(2) Tureke — с гавайского «дикий человек»;

 

(3) Оха́на (гав. ʻohana) — важная составляющая гавайской культуры, означает «семью» в широком смысле этого слова, включая кровное родство, усыновлённых или наречённых. Близкие друзья также могут входить в личную охану. Слово призвано подчеркнуть, что семья связана воедино, и её члены должны сотрудничать и помнить друг друга. (Из Википедии)


	2. Часть 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Предупреждения: ООС (так как герои в непривычных для себя условиях), AU, жестокость, изнасилование, кноттинг, немного мудак!Стив, не-людь!Стив
> 
> Примечание: больное колено Денни игнорируется, ему и без него хватит приключений на пятую точку; «не-люди» в тексте пишется через дефис намеренно, это не ошибка.
> 
> От Автора: На битву пошла другая версия. Прочитав комментарии, я решила, что стоит все же переписать немного текст, чтобы подтянуть кое-какие слабые места в поведении и реакции Денни на происходящее; к тому же продолжение все равно планировалось (да и наработки уже есть) – хуже точно не будет.
> 
> Изначально, все писалось только ради сцены с кноттингом, то есть весь обоснуй подводил именно к этому. Но мне как-то жалко стало написанных 8 тысяч слов обоснуя только ради 2 тысяч пвп, так что для первой части я не поленилась переписать конец, все диалоги и саму сцену с кноттингом, решив, что никто не запрещает мне написать еще парочку таких же жарких сцен с мальчиками и развить сюжет.
> 
> Во второй части мне не хотелось писать про предполагаемое возвращение Денни к Грейс и семье и т.п., мне было интересно написать про быт, иерархию и т.д. стай. И, конечно же, написать еще несколько горячих постельных сцен.
> 
>  
> 
> Отдельное спасибо, как обычно [Onixsan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Onixsan/pseuds/Onixsan)!!!!!!!

Чужая майка была ему откровенно мала в плечах, зато мягкие спортивные штаны пришлось несколько раз подворачивать, но они все равно норовили, то и дело соскользнуть вниз, буквально на честном слове держась у него на бедрах. Вместо обуви ему достались самые обычные шлепки, и это все равно было лучше, чем ничего, точнее все равно лучше, чем ходить босиком.

Утро началось для него ожидаемо паршиво и болезненно. Стоило только начать шевелиться, как нижнюю часть тут же запекло огнем, это не говоря уже о неприятно подсохшей за ночь сперме – ощущение, которое обещало теперь преследовать его до конца жизни.

Зло зашипев на чужие по-хозяйски облапившие его руки, Денни вытерпел очередную унизительную процедуру обнюхивания и, вырвавшись, наконец, проковылял в ванную. В холодном свете потолочных светильников отражение в зеркале беспощадно демонстрировало ему двухдневную щетину и многочисленные укусы, засосы и синяки, раскрасившие шею, плечи и бедра.

От него пахло сексом и другим мужчиной, и хотя бы это он мог с себя смыть, снова воспользовавшись чужим шампунем и мылом. Чего нельзя было сказать о воспоминаниях о проведенной ночи. Денни завел руку назад и неуверенно потрогал болезненно пульсирующие края раскрытой дырки, невольно поморщившись, когда пальцы скользнули внутрь, почти не встретив никакого сопротивления – он все еще был скользким от чужого семени.

Прохладная вода принесла лишь временное облегчение; по-хорошему, ему нужно было бы раздобыть какую-нибудь заживляющую мазь. И нижнее белье. И одежду. Денни устало прислонился пылающим лицом к прохладному кафелю – у него ничего не было, даже одежды не осталось; его испорченные рубашка и брюки так и лежали бесформенной грязной грудой в углу, куда он их вчера скинул. А значит, теперь он во всем был зависим от воли не-людя, который его выбрал.

\- Черт! – Денни несколько раз ударил кулаком по кафелю, выплескивая разочарование, злость и отчаянье. Ему нужно было собраться и успокоиться.

\- Ты закончил? – в дверь громко постучали, напоминая, что в номере он все еще был не один, и что собираться, успокаиваться и приходить в себя, ему нужно было как можно быстрее.

\- Почти, - Денни настороженно замер, боясь, что не-людь зайдет, нарушив тем самым и без того хрупкую иллюзию уединения, но он так и не открыл дверь, только ручка несколько раз дернулась, словно тот передумал в последний момент.

Наспех почистив зубы и завернувшись в полотенце, Денни осторожно выглянул из своего временного укрытия, помня о том, как его уже один раз застали врасплох. Но не-людь, так и не потрудившись одеться за время его отсутствия, просто чем-то гремел на открытой кухоньке, не обращая на него внимания.

Аппетитно пахло кашей и свежеесваренным кофе, так что его желудок громким урчанием напомнил о себе и о том, что кроме йогурта с хлопьями он не ел ничего существенного вот уже более двух дней. Денни осмелился подойти ближе, с опаской косясь на широкую спину и руки, украшенные замысловатыми татуировками. Ниже он старался не смотреть, хотя взгляд невольно то и дело скользил к чужой упругой заднице и длинным крепким ногам.

\- Завтрак, - МакГарретт плавно повернулся к нему и поставил на небольшой кухонный островок глубокую чашу с кашей, от которой поднимался пар и аромат фруктов. Приглядевшись, Денни действительно разглядел кусочки яблок и манго. Взяв протянутую ложку, он неуверенно подтянул к себе тарелку и на пробу зачерпнул немного каши.

\- Спасибо, - благодарно выдохнул он, съев несколько небольших ложек. После вынужденной голодовки ему казалось, что ничего вкуснее он в своей жизни не ел.

Как бы он не старался, чужое опасное присутствие ему никак не удавалось игнорировать: каждый вздох, каждое движение невольно заставляло его сердце испуганно замирать. Разглядывая не-людя украдкой из-под ресниц, он не мог не отметить чужих напряженных плеч и поджатых губ; кажется, подобная реакция напрягала не одного его.

Стоять в одном полотенце перед тем, с кем он провел ночь, в теории не должно было быть настолько неловко, но именно это чувство он и испытывал, то и дело откидывая со лба волосы, что без геля и укладки еще и закучерявились. Собственнический взгляд, скользящий по оставленным на шее и плечах меткам, он старался упорно игнорировать. Он вообще старался не думать о случившемся, и, конечно же, получалось у него откровенно так себе.

Поставленная перед ним кружка с горячим ароматным кофе больше походила на подношение, чем на жест доброй воли, что невольно заставило его удивленно вскинуть глаза на замершего напротив не-людя. Но он так и не решился нарушить затянувшееся молчание. У него и без того не было никаких преимуществ в сложившейся ситуации.

\- У меня здесь еще есть незаконченные дела, и твое присутствие только будет отвлекать. Мой человек отвезет тебя в мой дом.

Денни сделал несколько небольших глотков, давая себе время обдумать сказанное, и с облегчением осторожно выдохнул. Кофе приятным теплом согрело горло и покатилось дальше вниз, поднимая настроение сразу на несколько градусов, как и сказанные слова.

\- Мне нужна будет одежда. Не думаю, что мою можно спасти.

Он действительно проверил на случай, если все же придется одеваться в свои вещи – теоретически можно было попробовать спасти брюки, но на химчистку у него, как он понял, попросту не было времени.

\- Возьмешь мою.

Пока все складывалось для него вполне неплохо, точно лучше, чем он со свойственным ему пессимизмом ждал. Поэтому он даже сначала не понял, что ему сказали, занятый составлением примерного плана возможных действий.

\- Подойди, - не-людь отодвинул в сторону свою кружку с кофе и вышел из-за кухонного островка.

Денни на ватных ногах сделал несколько неуверенных шагов к застывшей изваянием фигуре. Разглядывая чужое красивое лицо, он пытался в серо-голубых глазах прочитать хоть какие-то эмоции, но кроме нетерпения ничего упорно не видел. Поэтому меньше всего ожидал, что его быстро сгребут в крепкие объятия.

Уткнувшись от неожиданности носом куда-то в чужую грудь, он только и успел что нелепо взмахнуть руками, пока те сами собой не улеглись на бедра не-людя. Сквозь пелену паники он отчетливо слышал гортанное довольное порыкивание, которое набатом стучало у него в ушах вместе с пульсацией крови. Окружающий мир внезапно сузился до размеров кольца рук, тесно прижимающих его к горячему мужскому телу. Чужой полувставший член прижался к его голому животу, напоминая о невыносимом чувстве наполненности и неправильности случившегося между ними ночью. Денни попробовал вырваться, даже не замечая, что оставляет глубокие царапины ногтями на бедрах и боках не-людя, но держали его крепко.

Поцелуй вышел смазанным, горячие губы прошлись по его скуле, мазнули по линии подбородка, пока, наконец, не нашли упрямо сжатый рот. Язык МакГарретта мокро прошелся от одного уголка губ до другого, лизнул его в нос и вернулся к губам и подбородку, требуя открыться.

Денни даже не заметил, как полотенце на его бедрах от их возни развязалось и упало к ногам, и теперь он остался полностью обнаженным, лишившись своей последней пусть и сомнительной защиты в виде белого пушистого куска ткани.

\- Тише-тише. Ты должен пахнуть мной. Тогда никто не осмелится тебя тронуть.

В итоге, на него больше подействовали не слова, а тон, которым они были сказаны. Не-людь перестал рычать, и теперь лишь тихо шептал ему на ухо что-то успокаивающее и ласковое. Денни часто и шумно задышал, пытаясь успокоить бешено стучащее сердце, и ему это почти удалось. И если бы не чужое слишком близкое присутствие, он справился бы еще успешнее и быстрее.

\- Хорошо-хорошо, я понял, - он обреченно уткнулся лбом куда-то в область солнечного сплетения не-людя, повторяя про себя как мантру одно единственное имя: Грейс. И ему даже не было стыдно за практически истерику, что он устроил – ему в принципе было все равно, что думал про него МакГарретт, главное, чтобы тот дал ему возможность выжить и вернуться к дочери и семье.

\- Майку и штаны возьми в шкафу в спальне. Там же где-то были шлепки, иди, поищи, - его мягко, но настойчиво подтолкнули к двери в комнату, порог которой, будь у него хоть какой-то выбор, он бы никогда больше не переступил.

 

5-0

 

Его повели по знакомому, освещенному яркими лампами коридору подальше от главного холла к лифтам, у которых ждал не-людь с внимательными янтарными глазами на лице и с высокими скулами. Тот имел явные гавайские корни и был, скорее всего, представителем третьего, а может быть и даже четвертого поколения не-людей на острове.

Теперь имея возможность наблюдать за теми вблизи, Денни понял до конца смысл сказанных Джоном МакГарреттом слов – укушенные действительно отличались от своих собратьев. Они были злее, опаснее и агрессивнее; в том же МакГарретте это чувствовалось в каждом движении, каждом жесте и даже повороте головы, бурлящей под кожей и ищущей выхода энергией.

Он не знал механизма, по которому после инфицирования одни становились альфами, а другие бетами или омегами, но одно только это должно было служить сдерживающим фактором для инфицирования людей – Денни не думал, что хоть один альфа хотел бы плодить собственным укусом опасных и сильных конкурентов за власть и территорию. Ему действительно было интересно, существовала ли у не-людей дискриминация по этому признаку или из-за того, что их было не так уж и много, на это не обращалось внимание.

Охранник, передав его нужному не-людю, поспешил удалиться, пока Денни и упомянутый МакГарреттом член его стаи с нескрываемым интересом разглядывали друг друга.

\- Привет. Я – Денни, - решил первым представиться Денни. Ему еще только предстояло узнать хоть что-то о взаимоотношениях в стаях и существующей и принятой в них иерархии, поэтому пока он решил ориентироваться просто на правила хорошего тона.

\- Меня зовут Чин… Чин Хо Келли, - подумав, добавил не-людь. – Босс будет занят и, скорее всего, до вечера, поэтому мы вернемся в резиденцию без него. Следуй за мной.

Конечно же, от Денни не укрылось то, как его ненавязчиво обнюхали, и оставалось только гадать, какие именно выводы сделал Чин Хо Келли, основываясь на том, как и кем от него пахло. Даже если он со своим слабым человеческим обонянием невольно ощущал чужой запах на себе, то и любому не-людю было более чем очевидно, чем он с МакГарретом занимались ночью, или чем закончился для него завтрак. Впрочем, если об этом не говорил запах, то видимые следы на шее более чем красноречиво на это указывали, и их не заметил бы только слепой.

Они спустились на лифте на подземную парковку и подошли к огромному черному джипу. Глухая тонировка не позволяла рассмотреть находился ли кто внутри, и Денни очень надеялся, что никого там не было. Он не знал, как себя вести, если за темными стеклами в салоне машины его ждал кто-то еще.

\- Можешь поспать, ехать предстоит часа два, а если по пробкам, то все три, - посоветовал ему не-людь и проследил, чтобы Денни не только забрался внутрь, но и удобно устроился на высоком твердом сидении. Он бы не отказался посидеть на чем-то более мягком после проведенной ночи, но выбирать не приходилось.

При свете дня город не-людей почти ничем не отличался от любого такого же города людей. Ночное путешествие из-за нервов и неопределенности собственной участи Денни почти не запомнил, а из-за голода только вывески кафе и запечатлелись в памяти. Теперь же у него была возможность, как следует осмотреться, пока тонировка скрывала его от чужих любопытных глаз.

Днем людей среди не-людей встречалось не меньше, чем в ночное время суток, если не больше. И не было, похоже, что те испытывали дискомфорт или неуверенность находясь среди, по сути, представителей другого вида. На них не было ошейников или чего-то похожего, они не прятали глаза или выглядели напуганными, и значит, было что-то, чего он попросту не знал.

Когда оживленные улицы сменились сначала пригородом, а потом и вовсе пышной местной растительностью, среди которой изредка встречались заправки и какие-то забегаловки и мотели, и ему стало скучно просто смотреть по сторонам, Денни решил последовать совету не-людя и попробовать вздремнуть. Организм настойчиво требовал отдыха и покоя, а редкие неровности и кочки, на которых машину иногда все же подбрасывало, каждый раз напоминали о деликатной причине его неудобства.

Приняв более или менее удобное положение и прикрыв глаза, он попробовал отвлечься от преследующего его видения изучающих светлых глаз, от чувства неумолимых прикосновений и укусов – следовало подумать о теперь более важных вещах.

Попасть на территорию не-людей в его случае оказалось легко, а вот возвращение назад обещало не только затянуться, но и оказаться трудно осуществимым. Самым простым было бы выйти к ближайшему посту возле карантинной зоны, но не факт, что там были бы ему рады. Его предали и подставили не просто свои, не просто люди, а его же коллеги. И вряд ли офицеры Миниго и Пакауо, а также люди, стоящие за ними, с распростертыми объятиями ждали его возвращения. А значит, и официальным путем возвращаться ему было нельзя.

В идеале, ему нужно было бы связаться со спецотделом или отделом внутренних расследований, но не факт, что и там все не было уже давным-давно схвачено. Оставался еще вариант, связаться с Мекой. И как бы ни хотелось ему успокоить родителей, сестер и Мэтти, им точно пока не следовало сообщать ни о его статусе, ни о его местоположении. Это же касалось и его Грейси.

Денни стиснул зубы, часто-часто задышав через нос. Он даже думать боялся, как Грейс могла отреагировать на новости об его исчезновении. Они с Рейчел, зная все подводные камни и опасности его профессии, по максимуму старались оберегать дочь от этой оборотной стороны жизни, но как оказалось, каких-то вещей попросту было не избежать.

Как ни крути, но, только заручившись поддержкой МакГарретта и воспользовавшись его статусом альфы и связями, у него был реальный шанс вернуться домой, тем более, если тот был связан с работорговлей. Кто знал, возможно, тот даже поддерживал связь с отцом, и пока эту ниточку Денни видел как почти единственную свою возможность. Правда, как заручиться этой самой поддержкой он представлял себе с трудом. Через постель было для него не вариантом - одна только мысль, что ему нужно было бы снова, причем добровольно, лечь под не-людя вызывала у него оторопь, а зачем еще он мог понадобиться МакГарретту, он не знал.

И ему столько предстояло узнать, особенно об альфе, который дал ему свою защиту, а значит, и крышу над головой, и свою стаю, что начинала болеть голова, добавляя к общему дискомфорту еще и этот.

\- Денни?

\- А? Что? Извини, я задумался и отвлекся, - что в целом, было не далеко от правды.

\- Я подумал, что с тобой сейчас сердечный приступ случится, - пояснил причину своего беспокойства не-людь. – Твое сердце так часто и громко забилось, и запах изменился.

\- Эмм… Нет, со мной все в порядке, - Денни прижал ладонь к груди, мысленно уговаривая сердце перестать так судорожно колотиться и хоть немного успокоиться. Кого он хотел обмануть?! Да при всем желании он не смог бы убедить МакГарретта в своей взаимности - тело было честнее его намерений.

Ему оставалось лишь гадать, поверил ли ему не-людь или нет, но, по крайней мере, он больше не упоминал ни его сердцебиения, ни его запаха, и оставшуюся часть дороги до места назначения они провели в тишине.

По пути снова стали попадаться дома и люди, точнее не-люди, причем Денни невольно сделал закономерный вывод, что чем дальше они уезжали от города и карантинной зоны, тем меньше им стало встречаться людей, что было вполне логичным, но что делало, в свою очередь, его положение более неоднозначным.

 

5-0

 

Когда машина, наконец, остановилась в уютном пригороде, и не-людь явно привычно припарковался у пышной зеленой изгороди, Денни стало окончательно ясно, что они приехали, а не просто сделали очередную короткую остановку, когда Хо Келли выходил перемолвиться парой слов с подходящими к джипу не-людями.

Каждый раз, стоило машине остановиться, Денни непроизвольно с любопытством начинал осматриваться, подмечая расположение домов и магазинов, пытаясь определить, какое же из видимых зданий могло быть резиденцией МакГарретта. А стоило кому-то из не-людей, будь то мужчины или даже женщины, подойти ближе, его начинала охватывать неясная паника, причину которой он пока не мог определить.

Келли действительно делал совсем короткие остановки, наверняка, выполняя рутинную для себя обязанность, а может и особое распоряжение своего альфы, Денни, по сути, было все равно. Ему уже не терпелось поскорее оказаться в нужном месте и более или менее контролируемых условиях.

В итоге, так называемая резиденция оказалась несколько не тем, что он ожидал. Хотя в целом, ему не стоило удивляться. Небольшое двухэтажное строение за пышной зеленой изгородью, ланаи и полоса пляжа на заднем дворе были очень похожи на дом семьи МакГарреттов, насколько он успел его рассмотреть в свое единственное посещение.

Денни немного неуклюже выбрался из машины и вдохнул соленый прибрежный воздух. Яркое гавайское солнце тут же жаркими лучами огладило его по не скрытым майкой рукам и шее и обожгло щеки, и ему точно лучше стоило скорее перебраться куда-нибудь в тень, если он не хотел к вечеру приобрести вид вареного рака.

Дом что при первом поверхностном осмотре, что при втором, более внимательном, не стал больше или вместительнее, а значит, или у альфы МакГарретта была совсем небольшая стая. Или, что было более вероятно, члены его стаи жили отдельно.

\- У МакГарретта небольшая стая? – как промежду прочим спросил он и с нескрываемым любопытством заглянул в гараж. Там стояла небольшая красная машинка, и лежали колеса от, если он правильно определил, байка. И если на байке он еще мог представить и Келли, и МакГарретта, то красная малышка точно не могла принадлежать ни одному из них.

Чин удивленно на него взглянул и немного склонил голову набок, невольно напомнив этим жестом овчарок, которые иногда работали на вызовах, когда нужно было найти травку или другие наркотики. Те делали почти так же, когда не понимали, что от них хотел хозяин. Денни повторил про себя вопрос, но так и не услышал в нем ничего странного. Ему точно не запрещалось задавать вопросы, в ином случае, тот же Келли приказал бы ему просто молчать и не отсвечивать. А значит, дело было или в том, что он назвал его альфу просто МакГарреттом, или в том, что он расспрашивал о стае.

\- Если это секретная информация, можешь не отвечать, - заметил Денни, неуверенно приглаживая волосы.

\- У Стива средняя по численности стая, - не-людь оглянулся на дом, потом снова на Денни, и кажется, сделал нужные ему выводы. – Членам стаи не обязательно жить вместе с их альфой. За редким исключением, все живут со своими семьями. И, как правило, альфа не терпит чужого присутствия в логове, только своих самых доверенных бет. Или…

Келли как-то неопределенно помахал рукой, силясь подобрать нужное слово, а потом просто многозначительно посмотрел на Денни.

\- Ах, – что ж, из их короткого разговора он узнал больше о взаимоотношениях не-людей друг с другом, чем из всех тех баз, к которым у него был доступ, как у копа. Списав вспыхнувший румянец на щеках на обжигающее солнце, Денни подтянул штаны и прошел мимо замершего не-людя к крыльцу.

\- Я правильно понимаю, что ты – доверенное лицо МакГарретта?

\- Да, но я здесь не живу, только иногда могу остаться и переночевать, - подтвердил его вывод Келли и гостеприимно распахнул входную дверь.

Внутри оказалось вполне уютно и почти по-стерильному чисто, так что невольно закрадывалось подозрение, что в доме никто не жил, что, впрочем, не было правдой. И Денни закономерно решил, что, скорее всего МакГарретт, привыкший к армейскому распорядку, даже вернувшись к гражданской жизни, сохранил приобретенные привычки.

Со стороны ланаи послышался какой-то шум, и ведомый любопытством он вышел через заднюю дверь на кухне на дощатый настил веранды за домом, рассчитывая, что в присутствии Хо Келли ему можно было не опасаться за собственную жизнь.

Не-людь в ярко-красном бикини, эффектно подчеркивающем ее точенную фигурку, точно была не тем, на кого он ожидал натолкнуться, исследуя чужой дом. И, кажется, он уже знал, кому могла принадлежать небольшая красная машинка в гараже. 

Тонкая гибкая не-людь с повадками кошки обошла его кругом, обнюхивая и присматриваясь. Ее глаза при ярком дневном свете отливали желтым, делая и без того красивое лицо еще более экзотичным. Долгие вечерние часы, заполненные просмотром канала Энимал Пленет, не пропали для него даром. Из документальных фильмов о волках, он знал, что в стае всегда был альфа-самец и альфа-самка, но вот относилось ли это к не-людям ему было, конечно, неизвестно, особенно, когда одни были похожи на представителей семейства кошачьих, а другие – псовых.

В голове тут же мелькнула неприятная мысль, что с чужой кошачьей грацией ему точно было тягаться, и если у МакГарретта уже была спутница, или самка, или как там не-люди называли свои вторые половинки, то зачем ему понадобился он, Денни, было не вполне понятно. Даже если в качестве любовника, да еще и при наличии постоянного партнера. И опять в полный рост вставал факт, что он вообще о них ничего не знал.

\- Коно, - чужое имя, произнесенное недовольным голосом, умерило любопытство не-люди, заставив ту отступиться, что, впрочем, не помешало ей продолжить с любопытством разглядывать его.

Внезапное появление МакГарретта, кажется, удивило только его одного. Денни настороженно замер, с опаской наблюдая за чужим перемещением. Отвлекшись на новое незнакомое лицо, он не слышал, как к дому утробно рыча подкатил байк.

Войдя, МакГарретт мимолетно коснулся чужого оголенного плеча, словно успокаивая бету и одновременно давая команду отступить, прежде чем нависнуть над ничего не понимающим в происходящем Денни. Он даже толком оглядеться не успел, да и не ждал так скоро чужого возвращения, предположив, что альфа будет отсутствовать весь день, занятый своими делами. И чужие столько резко изменившиеся планы его совсем не порадовали, он действительно надеялся, отдохнуть от присутствия не-людя и как следует обдумать свою ситуацию.

\- Ты уже познакомился с моей второй самой приближенной бетой?

\- Эм, нет.

\- Коно, это Денни. Теперь он – мой человек. Денни познакомься с моей бетой – Коно Калакуа.

\- Что ты в нем нашел? – в чужом голосе слышался неподдельный и даже необидный интерес, но ему все равно было неприятно, что о нем говорили, будто его здесь не было.

\- Для меня он пахнет домом.

Денни с удивлением уставился на высокого не-людя. И чужие слова явно удивили не его одного. Он еще бы понял это, если бы речь шла об их самой первой встрече. Даже после пребывания в багажнике Камаро и после барака, в котором провел больше суток, он верил, что на нем могли сохраниться запахи дома МакГарреттов, хотя не так много времени он там и провел. Но потом он целых два раза успел принять душ, тщательно отмываясь и отмокая под струями горячей воды. Значит, речь все же шла о чем-то ином.

\- Ты успел осмотреться? Как тебе дом?

Как ни крути, но последний вопрос звучал странно, Денни даже немного растерялся. МакГарретт своим поведением все больше его озадачивал и путал.

\- Мы только недавно приехали, - спас положение Хо Келли, вмешавшись в их так и не начавшийся диалог и за одно избавляя Денни от необходимости объясняться. – Я ему почти ничего не успел показать.

\- Тогда этим займусь я. Останетесь на обед? Коно?

\- Если Ханна забила твой холодильник, как обычно, то точно не откажусь, - не-людь Коно подхватила с плетеного стула больше махровое полотенце и неспешно промокнула им волосы, прежде чем повесить его обратно на спинку.

\- Поддерживаю, - улыбнулся Келли, обнажив клыки, и заметно расслабляясь.

\- Не ждите нас, если мы задержимся, - МакГарретт по-дружески хлопнул своего бету по плечу и поманил Денни за собой в дом, и как ни хотелось ему оставаться с альфой наедине, выбора у него все равно не было.

На первом этаже помимо кухни, через которую он и попал на задний двор, и просторной гостиной, ожидаемо оказался еще и кабинет, санузел и еще один выход, ведущий на улицу к небольшой беседке и мангалу. Весь второй этаж занимали хозяйская и гостевые спальни. И если сначала у него была слабая надежда, что ему, возможно, выделят одну из гостевых комнат, МакГарретт поспешил его сразу же разочаровать, словно уловив направление его мыслей:

\- Спать ты будешь со мной, так что посмотрим только мою спальню.

Денни ради приличия заглянул внутрь, но проходить не стал. Святая святых чужого логова его мало интересовала, точнее, будь его воля, широкую кровать, застеленную светлым покрывалом, он бы, вообще, предпочел никогда не видеть.

Его несильно подтолкнули в спину, и, сделав несколько неуклюжих шагов вперед, он все же оказался за порогом чужой спальни, которая теперь должна была теоретически стать местом отдыха и уединения и для него. По факту же он со страхом обернулся на зашедшего вслед за ним МакГарретта и попятился куда-то в сторону встроенного шкафа. Звук захлопнувшейся за ними двери прозвучал для Денни подобно приговору.

Попадающий в спальню сквозь плотные светлые шторы солнечный свет смягчал тени по углам и наполнял комнату теплом и уютом, что у него никак не ассоциировалось с высоким брутальным альфой. И даже после беглого поверхностного осмотра он мог с уверенностью утверждать, что здесь обитал только один человек, точнее не-людь – МакГарретт. Ни в обстановке, ни в деталях, ни даже в редких личных вещах, что попадались на глаза, не чувствовалось присутствия в чужой жизни или спальне женщины.

\- Подожди, - Денни почти умоляюще выставил перед собой руки в попытке остановить неизбежное.

Ему даже не было смысла сопротивляться, будь МакГарретт все еще человеком, у него может и был бы шанс достать того; правда, его подготовка как копа все равно ни в какое сравнение не шла с уровнем подготовки морского котика. Теперь же у него не было даже этого условного преимущества. Не-людь с легкостью подтянул его к себе и бросил на кровать. Его снова, как и прошедшей ночью перевернули на живот и ткнули лицом в покрывало, чтобы не-людю было удобнее стянуть с него штаны и поставить в колено-локтевую.

Сначала его просто затрясло, а потом уже стала бить крупная дрожь – накатила запоздалая реакция на очередную стрессовую ситуацию. Он даже губы разомкнуть не мог, чтобы попросить о снисхождении, боясь, что вместо внятной речи МакГарретт услышит только клацанье его зубов. Второго захода, причем с настолько коротким перерывом, ему точно было не пережить.

Горячее дыхание обожгло чувствительную и припухшую кожу, и меньше всего он ожидал чужого мокрого прикосновения. Он громко вскрикнул от неожиданности и неловко дернулся, и снова упал бы лицом прямо в светлые складки покрывала, если бы его не поддержали за бедра две широкие ладони, пока уверенный язык с пошлым хлюпаньем скользил по его все еще раскрытой дырке.

\- Ах, - Денни все так же била дрожь, но теперь уже по другой причине. Он не помнил, чтобы хоть когда-нибудь в своей жизни испытывал настолько всепоглощающее чувство стыда и неловкости. Не считая себе ханжой в постели, он и помыслить не мог, что когда-нибудь окажется в подобном положении. Это казалось ему даже развратнее того, когда МакГарретт трахал его с узлом, потому что сейчас чужое вылизывание дарило еще и долгожданное облегчение.

Возможно, дело было в самой слюне, ведь неспроста не-людь столько внимания уделили его запястьям прошлой ночью; те действительно на удивление больше не выглядели воспаленными и даже знакомо чесались, свидетельствуя о быстром заживлении. А значит, и сейчас не-людь делал то, что считал нужным, чтобы помочь ему.

Денни уткнулся горячим лбом в скрещенные руки и крепко зажмурился, мечтая, чтобы это, наконец, прекратилось, но и понимая, что чужая странная забота будет единственной помощью, которую он получит. В ином случае, ему бы предложили мазь или какой-нибудь крем на худой конец.

Звук расстегиваемой молнии оглушительно разрушил его иллюзии, что на этот раз все обойдется, но к его удивлению, не-людь, выпрямившись, лишь пару раз мазнул членом по его поджавшимся яичкам и завозился за его спиной. Широкая горячая ладонь заскользила по бокам, собственнически оглаживая спину и задирая майку, вторая же, не больно сжав напоследок одну из половинок, исчезла. С удивлением прислушавшись, он понял, что МакГарретт был занят тем, что дрочил на него, и Денни даже не думал, что сможет смутиться еще больше.

Первые вязкие и горячие капли, упавшие ему на спину, а потом ягодицы и промежность стали для него настоящим откровением, которое обещало еще очень нескоро забыться.

 

5-0

 

С заднего двора открывался вид на темную полосу океана, синюю вдалеке и ярко-голубую у берега с практически белым песком. Собственность с частным пляжем у дома стоила дорого вне зависимости была ли это территория людей или не-людей, а значит, альфа МакГарретт более чем успешно устроился, попав в гетто после инфицирования.

Денни неспешно добрел до кромки воды и зарылся пальцами в мокрый песок, наслаждаясь прохладой, которую дарила набегающая волна. Пока он шел от дома по нагретому за день песку, успел несколько раз пожалеть, что решил не надевать шлепок.

Прозрачная вода у берега манила обманчивым спокойствием, а темно-синий горизонт с четкой полосой у неба – такой же обманчивой свободой. И даже если бы местные воды не кишели акулами, он все равно не рискнул бы сбежать вплавь – вероятность встретить патруль была не особо большой, да и попасть к своим же, как и в карантинной зоне для него могло закончиться далеко не возвращением домой.

Денни прикрыл глаза и пару раз глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул. Даже если о его пропаже еще не было сообщено, в течение ближайших двух дней это все равно должно было бы случиться, и он честно не знал, что было бы лучше: чтобы его объявили в розыск, или вообще не объявляли. В обоих случаях его шансы как были, так и оставались неясными.

Зайдя по колено в воду, он остановился и так и стоял, пока вокруг его ног плескалась бирюзовая вода, слепя яркими бликами, даже несмотря на то, что солнце, медленно двигаясь по небосклону, готовилось погрузиться в темно-синюю глубь. Пахло океаном: солью, водорослями и немного рыбой, и ему отчаянно не нравился этот запах. Он каждый раз напоминал ему, как далеко он был от родного Джерси, который всегда пах для него городским смогом и мокрым асфальтом.

По крайней мере, его не ограничивали в свободе перемещения по дому или на прилегающей территории. После случившегося в спальне, он честно не знал, как себя вести. МакГарретт, кончив на него, потом тщательно его вылизал и не позволил после даже принять душ, объявив, что от Денни всегда должно пахнуть ими обоими. Одна мысль, что ему нужно было вот так вот спуститься вниз и встретиться лицом к лицу с бетами МакГарретта, сразу же отбила у него не только желание кого-либо видеть, но и аппетит.

Когда не-людь ушел, Денни дрожащими руками натянул обратно штаны, вернул майку на место и так и остался сидеть на кровати, приходя в себя. Внизу уже больше так не пекло, и это ужасно смущало. Ему отчаянно хотелось в душ, но воспоминание о взгляде, который бросил на него не-людь прежде, чем выйти, красноречиво сказал, что он точно пожалеет, если не послушает чужих слов. Время давно перевалило за обед, и он долго набирался решимости, чтобы, наконец, спуститься вниз и прошмыгнуть наружу.

Закатанные штаны намокли и так и норовили сползти вниз, но ему не хотелось выходить из воды. Денни в принципе рассматривал вариант полностью в одежде окунуться с головой в океан, чтобы смыть с себя чужой запах, но так и не решился. С МакГарретта сталось бы осуществить свою немую угрозу.

Услышав шорох песка, Денни резко обернулся и с облегчением выдохнул, увидев, что это был не альфа.

\- Я не помешаю?

\- Присоединяйся, места точно хватит, - Денни широким жестом обвел океан и берег и с интересом пронаблюдал как не-людь Коно, опустив на воду доску для серфинга, явно привычным движением села на этот яркий кусок крашеного дерева и немного отплыла, чтобы не задевать его.

\- Стив решил сделать барбекю. Надеюсь, ты присоединишься?

\- Как я могу отказаться, когда дама просит, - он согласно склонил голову, принимая условное поражение. Подослал ли ее МакГарретт, зачем бы ему это не понадобилось, или была ее личная инициатива, он не мог не оценить чужого жеста.

Плавно покачиваясь на волнах, молодая не-людь, ей точно не могло быть больше двадцати трех - двадцати четырех, снова с любопытством принялась разглядывать его, но теперь Денни воспринимал это куда как более спокойно, убедившись, что не был ее соперником за внимание альфы.

\- Стив упомянул, что выкупил тебя на Аукционе, - та первой нарушила молчание, выбрав неожиданную тему для разговора. - Сочувствую, что так вышло.

\- Он рассказал, как именно я на него попал? – решил осторожно выяснить он. Кто знал, какую версию озвучил своим МакГарретт. – Подожди. А как еще человеку можно попасть на вашу территорию? А в стаю?

\- На какой вопрос тебе первым ответить? – улыбнулась Коно и пошевелила ногами, развернув доску так, чтобы замереть прямо перед ним.

\- На твое усмотрение, - Денни взмахнул руками от нетерпения и привычным жестом положил их на пояс, где у него обычно висели значок и табельное оружие, которых, конечно же, на месте не оказалось, как и пояса привычных ему брюк.

\- Ну, Стив особо не распространялся, но упомянул, что тебя незаконно ввезли на нашу территорию. Как правило, такие люди вообще не попадают на Аукционы, так что тебе еще повезло.

\- И как же те другие на него попали? - ему действительно было важно это знать, и не только как копу, о чем, кстати, похоже, МакГарретт не стал распространяться. И он решил не комментировать чужие слова про везение. С точки зрения не-люди наверняка все так и обстояло – в ее глазах, ему очень повезло, что его купил ее альфа.

\- А это те, кто добровольно пошли на Аукцион, желая расплатиться с долгами семьи или своими собственными.

\- Люди? Расплатиться с долгами? И причем же тут не-люди? - фыркнул Денни, в который раз поражаясь, насколько тесно все же были связаны их миры, а он об этом никогда даже не задумывался, по сути, все эти годы живя в каком-то своем обособленном мирке, о чем сейчас сильно жалел. Ему было неприятно это признавать, но он, Дениэль Вильямс, оказался на редкость ограниченным человеком.

\- Эм.

Он с Коно смотрели друг на друга с удивлением, каждый явно недоумевая насчет слов другого.

\- Прости, - внезапно до него дошло, что он не знал, как не-люди называли себя и, вообще, было ли обращение «не-люди» для них оскорбительным или все же не обидным. – Я почти ничего не знаю о вас или стаях. Я даже не уверен, можно ли говорить не-люди в разговоре с вами.

\- Так ты малихини (1)?

\- Кто, прости?

\- Чужак, не знающих законов стаи. И не переживай, можно говорить не-люди, хотя мы обычно употребляем «ка лакоу пое» (2)

\- Ка лаку… Прости, боюсь, что не выговорю с первого раза. Даже со второго.

\- Да, не страшно. Говорю же, можно говорить не-люди, малихини это точно можно. Кстати, не удивляйся, если тебя так будут все звать по началу… Правда, тебе… Раз ты теперь человек Стива или «хоа» (3), тебе придется соответствовать этому статусу и не знать наших законов не получится.

\- Хорошо, - Денни было неловко уточнять, но он все же решился, раз разговор коснулся именно этой темы. – А тебя не задевает, что твой альфа выбрал обычного человека для… ну… с кем он…

\- Задевает? Почему меня это должно задевать? Стив вправе выбрать, с кем он будет. То, что он выбрал малихини, конечно, немного странно, но ему виднее. Альфа может иметь сразу несколько партнеров и спутников. Правда, это не всегда удобно для стаи, но в этом ты потом и сам разберешься.

\- А у него есть еще… спутники? Люди? Такие же, как и я?

\- Были и другие, в том числе и люди, если ты об этом, но ты первый, кого он привел в логово, чтобы познакомить со стаей. Ой!... – не-людь внезапно замолчала. – Нас зовут к столу, пойдем.

Денни обернулся и прикинул расстояние от беседки до них, делая пометку на память о возможностях не-людей слышать на большом расстоянии, а также о том, что весь их разговор, в итоге, стал достоянием еще двух слушателей – МакГарретта и Чин Хо Келли.

 

5-0

 

Из-за того, что их разговор с Коно был внезапно прерван, он узнал ответы только на часть своих вопросов, о чем вспомнил только, когда помогал МакГарретту убирать со стола, складывая посуду в посудомоечную машину и сортируя оставшуюся еду по контейнерам, чтобы убрать в холодильник.

Сочные идеально прожаренные стейки оказались очень вкусными, и, хотя он не мог съесть много, Денни по достоинству оценил чужие кулинарные способности. Не только мясо было выше всяких похвал, но и идеально прожаренные на гриле овощи. А холодное пиво, что протянул ему МакГарретт, явно заметив его жадный взгляд в сторону запотевших бутылок, так вообще сделало его день. Ему сначала показалось странным, что еду ему протягивал или давал только альфа, тогда как беты сами брали, что им хотелось, даже не пытаясь предложить ему хоть что-то. Но, в целом, такое поведение вполне вписывалось в его представления о не-людях и об их странных, порой буквально звериных повадках, особенно в некоторых вопросах.

Можно было даже притвориться, что он просто попал в малознакомую дружную компанию; по крайней мере, его не пытались втянуть в беседу, обсуждая малопонятные ему темы, хотя он невольно с интересом прислушивался к чужому разговору. Одно он понял точно – беты не собирались оставаться ночевать сегодня у своего альфы, предпочтя оставить их только вдвоем, о чем даже не намекали, а говорили прямым текстом. Не то чтобы Денни не понимал, что все они тут были взрослыми людьми и осознавали, что происходит между ним и МакГарреттом, да и чужие следы на его шее и, да, запах явно говорили им больше любых слов, но ему все равно было ужасно неловко.

Чтобы отвлечься и не думать о том, что будет, когда ужин закончится, и не-люди оставят их наедине друг с другом, Денни решил занять себя разглядыванием бет и их манеры общения между собой и с их альфой. На МакГарретта он старался лишний раз даже не смотреть, несмотря даже на то, что тот постоянно вторгался в его личное пространство, задевая то плечом, то рукой, и то и дело подкладывая в его тарелку наиболее вкусные кусочки со стола.

Коно Калакуа и Чин Хо Келли оказались еще и родственниками, о чем он с удивлением узнал из разговора совершенно случайно, после чего, заметив его невольный интерес, Коно с гордостью уточнила только для него:

– Чин – мой кузен. И благодаря Стиву мы можем быть в одной стае.

– Не думаю, что есть смысл скрывать, все равно, рано или поздно ты бы узнал – меня выгнали из прежней стаи, и мне повезло, что Стив принял в свою. А поскольку вслед за мной ушла и Коно, я не знаю, что стал бы делать, если бы не он, – Келли со своего места вдруг потянулся через весь стол к своему альфе, и они обменялись крепким рукопожатием.

Денни почти ничего не знал о взаимоотношениях в стаях, но даже ему было понятно, что просто так, без веской причины из стаи не могли выгнать.

– И чтобы ты там не подумал, Чин был ни в чем не виноват, – МакГарретт близко наклонился к нему и серьезно продолжил. – Просто иногда так случается, что беты не согласны с решениями, принимаемыми их альфой. Можно молча выполнять чужие указания и приказы, можно попросить у альфы аудиенции и попробовать выяснить все один на один, а можно бросить вожаку вызов и попробовать отстоять свою точку зрения. Все зависит от важности вопроса и собственных принципов.

Он даже не заметил, что слушая МакГарретта, забыл, о принятом решении стойко игнорировать того, и теперь с интересом смотрел в чужие мерцающие глаза и впитывал новую информацию.

– А тебе хоть раз бросали вызов? – он все же не сдержался; любопытство и желание узнать больше о не-люде, с которым ему предстояло делить кров и одну постель, пересилило неприязнь и осторожность.

– Нет, еще ни разу.

– Потому что боятся, или потому что ты такой мудрый альфа? – прищурился Денни, вызвав у МакГарретта улыбку, полную опасно блеснувших клыков.

– Акхем! – еще неизвестно, чем бы мог закончиться их разговор, если бы не вмешалась Коно. И не нужно было обладать обостренными чувствами, чтобы почувствовать возникшее в воздухе напряжение. – Ну, мы, пожалуй, пойдем.

– Хорошо, – смешно фыркнув, согласился МакГарретт, наконец, отодвинувшись от него. – Сейчас идите. Коно, завтра ты со мной. Чин – ты останешься с Денни.

Не дожидаясь указаний со стороны не-людя, Денни начал собирать тарелки и приборы со стола, чтобы отнести на кухню, пока тот провожал своих бет и, наверняка, давал последние указания. Он был уверен, что ответом на его вопрос был страх. Страх других не-людей перед своим альфой, хотя интуиция подсказывала ему, что не все было так просто. Те же Чин и Коно не производили впечатление тех, кто пошел бы за кем-то только из страха. Как ни хотелось ему этого признавать, но скорее всего, в альфе МакГарретте было еще множество других качеств, и наверняка положительных, только вот Денни от этого не становилось легче. Куда как проще ему было бы видеть в том насильника и животное, но чем больше он узнавал, тем больше осознавал, что нравится ему это или нет, но ему придется пересмотреть свое мнение.

Не-людь практически бесшумно материализовался рядом, чтобы помочь с уборкой, хотя мог бы посчитать это ниже своего достоинства, что невольно тоже говорило в его пользу.

– Коно так и не ответила мне на несколько вопросов, – заметил Денни. – Ты так удачно и вовремя позвал нас к столу. Может, ответишь за нее?

Не имело смысла постоянно переживать за чужую реакцию на его слова и действия – чему было суждено случиться, все равно ему миновать не удалось бы, поэтому и попробовать узнать границы дозволенного Денни решил здесь и сейчас. Если бы не-людь захотел, то с самого начала объяснил бы ему что к чему, но тот, похоже, выбрал более сложный, но и более человечный путь – постепенно узнавать друг друга.

– Мне нравится, что ты такой. Боишься, но все равно говоришь, что думаешь, - МакГарретт шагнул к нему и, наклонившись, прижался губами к его приоткрывшемуся от удивления рту. Поцелуй вышел неожиданным и коротким, просто прикосновение, которое практически сразу же исчезло, когда МакГарретт выпрямился и вернулся к сортировке посуды и остатков еды.

– Тебе было интересно узнать, как еще люди могут попадать к нам? Ответ – за большие деньги. Кто-то ищет острых ощущений, кто-то новых впечатлений, кто-то новых связей и каналов сбыта своего товара, кто-то излечения, кто-то силы и преимуществ, которые получает инфицированный. Причин множество, но все всегда упирается в деньги. Те люди на Аукционе, думаешь, они не знали, куда попали? Или не знали, на что подписались, оказавшись в тех клетках?

Денни невольно вспомнил красивую девушку с голубыми глазами. Та точно не выглядела кем-то, кто добровольно пошел на сделку с не-людями. Заметив его сомнения, МакГарретт встал рядом и пояснил:

– Можешь мне не верить, но в большинстве случаев, туда не попадают случайно. Я не утверждаю со стопроцентной уверенностью, что все идут добровольно, бывают случаи, когда попросту нет другого выхода.

Денни нахмурился и скрестил руки на груди. Его каждый раз напрягало, с какой легкостью этот не-людь читал его. Он никогда не считал себя настолько открытым, даже наоборот, несмотря на его манеру много и громко говорить или жестикулировать.

– И ты должен понимать, что не все так просто, как может показаться. Есть процедура строжайшего отбора и множество нюансов, которые нужно учесть. Никому не нужны проблемы с другой стороной, хотя из всего есть исключения. Ты был единственным, кто действительно выделялся, потому что тебя не должно было там быть.

– Смотрю, тебя это не остановило, – буркнул Денни и отвел глаза.

– Увы, не смог сдержаться, – МакГарретт даже не пытался выглядеть виноватым, но и разговор на эту тему решил не продолжать. – О чем ты еще хотел узнать?

– Все люди потом попадают в стаи? Как вообще человеку попасть в стаю? – ему было действительно любопытно. Денни слабо представлял, зачем стае были нужны люди, которые не только значительно отличались от не-людей, но даже если так подумать, не имели перед ними каких-либо преимуществ.

– Никак. Люди стае не нужны. Вы слабее даже самого никчемного омеги.

– Но… – Денни было неприятно слышать подтверждение своим мыслям, хотя это все еще не отменяло факта его присутствия в чужом логове.

– А вот для альф человек в стае – показатель статуса, и более того, возможность управлять политикой внутри стаи.

– Поясни… Пожалуйста, – подумав, попросил Денни.

– В любой стае, как и в любом коллективе, есть свои группы и группировки. И чем больше и сильнее стая, тем больше в ней всевозможных альянсов и объединений. Выбрав кого-то из стаи, альфа априори дает определенной группе преимущество перед другими, а это всегда ведет к определенным последствиям. И обычно негативного характера, что как ты понимаешь никому не надо, в особенности самому альфе.

– Почему тогда не выбрать кого-то из другой стаи? Скрепить союз, так сказать. Раньше же были договорные браки и тому подобное.

– Сейчас такое тоже практикуется. Но ни один альфа легко не расстанется с сильной бетой, а другую нет смысла предлагать для заключения союза. Хотя опять же, подобный выбор снова ведет к распрям и недовольству. Да, и не забывай такой момент, как отличия разных альф по статусу, опытности и силе.

МакГарретт определенно знал, о чем говорил. Тот явно умудрился за чуть более чем пять лет стать опытным альфой, что невольно вселяло уважение. А еще чужой подробный ответ снова напомнил ему о словах Джона МакГарретта, и теперь можно было смело выяснять еще один важный момент для понимания общей картины, в которой, к его сожалению, все равно оставалось еще множество темных пятен.

– Правда, что инфицированные люди сильно отличаются от рожденных не-людей? – Денни прижался бедром к столешнице и принял как можно более непринужденную позу. Если был шанс этим вечером получить хоть какие-то ответы на интересующие его вопросы, он собирался воспользоваться этой возможностью по максимуму.

– Так и есть. Такие, как я, всегда злее, опаснее и сильнее. Потому что нам также сложнее справиться со своей звериной сущностью. По статистике процент диких всегда больше среди именно инфицированных. Это наше преимущество, но и наше проклятие, потому что ты даже не представляешь, как сложно мне контролировать сейчас свои инстинкты и просто не нагнуть тебя над этим столом и повязать.

При последних словах с Денни слетела легкая расслабленность, которая овладела им, пока они стояли на ярко освещенной кухне не-людя и просто разговаривали.

– Теперь ты знаешь о нас больше, чем знал вчера. Тебе стало легче?

– Не особо, – покачал головой Денни и неожиданно зевнул. Несмотря на вновь возникшее между ними напряжение, организм требовал своего, и сейчас это были покой и сон. МакГарретт, словно напоминая о том, кем он на самом деле теперь являлся, втянул воздух, принюхиваясь и делая собственные выводы.

– Давай закругляться, это был долгий день.

 

5-0

 

МакГарретт все же позволил ему вволю поплескаться в душе и даже выдал нижнее белье. Новое, еще в упаковке, невольно вселяя надежду, что оно этой ночью на нем и останется.

С работающим кондиционером в комнате было приятно свежо, и он не отказался бы даже от пижамных штанов и майки, но этого не-людь ему не предложил, лишь ревностно проследил, как Денни неуверенно прошел к кровати и, выбрав левую сторону, скользнул под легкий плед.

Денни и рад бы был к чужому возвращению из ванной уснуть, но у него не вышло бы даже при большом желании. Переживания и впечатления от прошедшего дня заставляли мысли в его голове крутиться по кругу, перескакивая с одного на другое, и не позволяя соскользнуть в долгожданный сон.

Поэтому, когда МакГарретт, наконец, откинул плед со своей стороны кровати, Денни все еще не спал. Стоило только не-людю подойти ближе, как он невольно напрягся, и даже дышать старался через раз, сосредоточенно вслушиваясь в звуки за своей спиной. Наверное, поэтому чужие, по-хозяйски притянувшие его к горячему телу руки его совсем не удивили, чего-то подобного он подспудно и ждал – и этих сильных рук, и мягких губ прижавшихся к его шее у основания. Чего он не ожидал, так это того, что не-людь будет голым, хотя этому ему как раз и не стоило удивляться.

Лежать в обнимку с другим мужчиной было непривычно и, конечно же, неловко. Смущали и сбивали с толку не только рост и внушительная комплекция, которую при всем желании нельзя было перепутать с женским телом, но и горячий, полностью вставший член, который он прекрасно чувствовал через тонкую ткань хлопкового белья. И что-то ему подсказывало, что сейчас вылизывание точно кончилось бы для него тем, что его опять повязали бы с узлом.

– Я слышу, о чем ты думаешь, и, если ты сейчас же не прекратишь, этим все и закончится.

– Если бы я еще мог это контролировать, – прошипел Денни, немного осмелев. – И ты не можешь читать мысли!

– Зато я могу читать твой запах и твое сердцебиение, – как маленькому объяснили ему не-людь и прижал теснее. МакГарретт практически уже лежал на нем, навалившись сверху. – Хочу тебя.

Денни вздрогнул и попробовал выбраться из-под придавившего его к постели сильного тренированного тела, но его попытка ожидаемо не принесла никаких результатов. МакГарретт только щекотно фыркнул ему в ухо и окончательно улегся сверху, ловким движением стянув боксеры ему куда-то ближе к коленям.

Не то чтобы Денни не знал, чем могла закончиться для него эта ночь в чужой постели. Надеялся до последнего, что обойдется, но и ждал, что его опять перевернут на живот и снова повяжут.

– Если будешь дергаться, я точно тебя трахну. И поверь мне, сдержаться мне будет еще сложнее, чем вчера… Ты так вкусно пахнешь болью, страхом и смущением.

О чем Денни предпочел бы никогда не знать.

– Блядь, как будто и не дрочил в душе. Сдвинь ноги, – острые клыки опасно скользнули по его беззащитной шее, вызывая очередной виток судорожного сердцебиения. – Да, вот так.

Не-людю даже любриканта не понадобилось, естественной смазки хватило, чтобы начать толкаться в местечко между его плотно сжатых ног, прямо под яичками, раздвигая в процессе половинки ягодиц и иногда задевая судорожно сжимающуюся дырку.

Снова стало невыносимо жарко и стыдно. Больше не отвлекаясь на боль, Денни теперь мог прочувствовать каждый толчок, каждое движение, пока руки не-людя сжимали и мяли его задницу или то и дело ложились к нему на живот, чтобы приподнять над матрасом. Было странно, и даже не так страшно, как в первый раз, и точно лучше, чем если бы его все же трахали; теперь ему было с чем сравнивать.

Даже чужое порыкивание теперь не казалось ему опасным, немного пугающим, но точно не опасным. Правда, этого же он не мог сказать про клыки не-людя, что, то и дело не больно прикусывали кожу на шее, оттягивая и тут же отпуская. Поэтому неожиданный укус в плечо невольно выбил его из колеи, заставив вздрогнуть всем телом и судорожно сжаться, чего не-людь только и ждал, чтобы в последний раз толкнуться в узкий импровизированный проход и начать шумно кончать.

– Ахх, да-а, - МакГаретт схватил его руку, высвободив ее из простыни, что Денни все это время наматывал на кулак, стискивая ту как спасательный круг, и положил его ладонь себе на основание члена, где уже начал набухать узел. – Сожми, не сильно.

Денни оторопело выполнил внезапную команду, не сильно сжимая чужой член, и неверяще вслушиваясь в чужое прерывистое дыхание. Между ног стало не просто мокро, а еще и очень скользко. Ему было неудобно лежать с вывернутой рукой, пока не-людь коротко толкался в него, помогая себе руками, усиливая и ослабляя хватку на его ногах. Но потом ощущение чужого члена внезапно исчезло, а его самого резко и бесцеремонно перевернули на спину, и вязкие горячие капли начали падать ему на живот, вялый член и бедра.

В темноте ему было практически ничего не видно, кроме чужих мерцающих глаз очень редкого цвета, и он не сомневался, что не-людь в отличие от него мог прекрасно рассмотреть любую его реакцию – удивление, оторопь и замешательство.

От них пахло немного потом и сильно сексом, и можно было снова идти в душ, что им обоим и пришлось сделать, когда не-людь, наконец, выплеснул на него последние капли и дождался пока спадет узел. Все это время он не переставал втирать в кожу Денни свое семя вместе с запахом.

В душе помогая ему мыться, МакГарретт снова его облапал, собственнически пробежавшись руками по спине, бокам, бедрам и ягодицам, что Денни стойко терпел, боясь, что тот решит пойти на второй заход, точнее третий, если считать еще и то, чем не-людь был занят в душе, пока не пришел к нему.

 

5-0

 

Очередное утро встретило его тишиной, малознакомой обстановкой и ярким солнцем, что говорило сразу о нескольких вещах. Во-первых, в спальне сейчас он был один; Денни даже в полусонном состоянии сразу определил, что рядом с ним в постели никого не было. Он даже не поленился проверить, успела ли остыть простынь, а та была приятно прохладной на ощупь, что означало, что МакГарретт отсутствовал уже какое-то время. Во-вторых, он явно проспал время своего обычного подъема, а в-третьих – он все еще был на чужой территории, в чужом доме, в чужой спальне и в чужой постели, и как бы ему не хотелось, события последних нескольких дней ему все же не приснились в кошмарном сне.

Денни перевернулся на спину и вяло огляделся. Майка и штаны так и лежали там, где он их оставил вчера – на кресле. Шторы были слегка приоткрыты, и именно это его в итоге и разбудило; в щель пробивался яркий луч, который теперь лежал на кровати и настойчиво мешал и дальше спать, слепя глаза и грея кожу.

После душа им, конечно же, пришлось менять еще и простыни, что они и сделали, прежде чем, наконец, лечь. Не-людь опять бесцеремонно притянул его к себе, но на этот раз все же просто для того, чтобы уснуть. В целом, как мужчина, Денни мог только позавидовать чужому либидо. Такое количество за день говорило не только о выносливости, но о чужих предпочтениях – МакГарретт явно не стеснялся делать или получать то, что ему хотелось. Так что невольно напрашивался вопрос – был ли тот всегда таким, или это укус и вирус настолько его изменили. Спросить о подобном он бы никогда не решился, но это не значило, что ему не было немного любопытно, учитывая, что он теперь имел к этому непосредственное отношение.

Денни на пробу пошевелился и откинул покрывало. Ему на удивление почти ничего не доставляло дискомфорта. Он внимательно рассмотрел запястья с практически зажившими ранами и неуверенно потрогал себя внизу; верилось с трудом, но чужая слюна действительно имела поразительные свойства. Натягивая на себя штаны, он даже задумался над тем, была ли разница между слюной альфы, беты и омеги, о чем даже сделал себе пометку, чтобы спросить при случае у того же Хо Келли.

Первый этаж встретил его легким сквозняком из открытых нараспашку окон и дверей. Наскоро умывшись и почистив зубы, Денни спустился вниз в поисках завтрака и утренней порции кофе, которое так удачно все еще горячим ждало его в кофеварке. Припав к этому живительному нектару, предварительно перелитому в большую керамическую кружку, Денни позволил себе немного расслабиться и насладиться этим моментом в тишине и уединении. Начавшийся день обещал быть не менее насыщенным или нервным для него, как и предыдущие несколько до.

Раздобыв хлеб для тостов и немного масла с джемом, Денни соорудил себе незамысловатый завтрак и вышел с кофе и тарелкой на заднюю веранду. Он уже сверился с настенными часами в гостиной, не настолько уж он и сильно проспал, но кое-кто, по-видимому, был, отвратительно ранней пташкой. На этой мысли Денни немного подвис, подбирая нужное сравнение, пока его внимание не привлекла высокая знакомая фигура, идущая от моря к дому.

МакГарретт в ярких купальных шортах, даже с мокрыми и взъерошенными волосами, все равно умудрялся выглядеть опасным, что читалось в его каждом, по-звериному плавном движении. Тот быстро обмылся под уличным душем и сразу направился к нему, явно давно заметив его сидящим за столом. Чтобы скрыть нервозность, Денни схватил бутерброд с тарелки и быстро зажевал, делая вид, что был занят вовсе не разглядыванием чужой груди или татуировок, а своим завтраком.

– Уже освоился? Хорошо, – МакГарретт явно выглядел довольным, чем вызвал у Денни невольное недоумение, впрочем, что-либо комментировать он не стал, проглотив готовые сорваться с языка слова в последний момент.

– Сегодня я, скорее всего, буду отсутствовать целый день, а с тобой останется Чин. В течение дня должна будет подойти Ханна, она обычно помогает мне с уборкой и готовкой, Келли как раз познакомит вас. Если придет кто-то еще, поднимешься в спальню и останешься там, пока гости не уйдут. И пока Чин не скажет, что можно спуститься, – не-людь деловито вытерся явно любимым и видавшим лучшее время полотенцем и набросил то на спинку кресла.

Денни с каждым словом мрачнел все больше; возразить ему было нечего. Не он здесь устанавливал правила. Голубые мерцающие глаза внимательно следили за его лицом и мимикой, и у него хватало ума не перечить и не начинать спор. Да и решение оставаться на хорошем счету у альфы само по себе не могло осуществиться, а ему очень надо было, чтобы МакГарретт оставался им доволен.

– Хорошо, – с усилием выдавил из себя Денни, заработав довольный оскал от не-людя. Что-то ему подсказывало, что тот прекрасно осознавал, чего ему стоило сдержаться и со всем согласиться.

– Такой послушный.

Денни заскрипел зубами от досады и решил переключиться на кофе, которое уже успело поостыть, но все еще оставалось очень вкусным в отличие от того, что он привык пить в участке или дома, выгадывая на всем, чем только можно. А этот альфа явно не экономил ни на кофейных зернах, ни на себе. Что напомнило ему еще кое о чем, раз уж речь зашла о чужой щедрости.

– У меня нет никакой одежды. Могу я снова позаимствовать что-то из твоих маек или шорт?

– Ты так мило просишь, разве я могу отказать, – МакГарретт наклонился очень близко к нему и положил руку на спинку его стула для опоры. – Но как бы мне не нравилось видеть тебя в своих вещах, они все же не подходят тебе по размеру. Если успею, я что-нибудь подберу для тебя в городе.

– Эм… Хорошо.

– Не могу позволить своему человеку демонстрировать эту шею или эти плечи другим, – не-людь склонился еще ниже, прямо к его беззащитной шее, невольно заставляя Денни откинуть голову назад и так и замереть, с опаской косясь на чужое лицо. И если он не хотел, чтобы этот разговор закончился для него на спине на этом самом столе с ногами на чужих широких плечах, ему следовало срочно разрядить обстановку, что он неумело и попытался сделать, начав с глупого вопроса:

– Ты уже завтракал? – мысленно обругав себя за бестолковость, Денни решил быстро исправиться. – Или ешь только после утреннего заплыва?

– После, – ему щекотно фыркнули на ухо, и острые зубы не больно прихватили его за мочку, заставив вздрогнуть. – Хочешь накормить меня завтраком?

– Да! – Денни, ухватившись за чужое предложение, настойчиво отпихнул не-людя и поспешно встал из-за стола. Идея готовить завтрак МакГарретту его не особо вдохновляла, но это, по крайней мере, действительно смогло отвлечь того от намерений позавтракать им самим.

– Омлет или оладьи? – и то, и то будучи отцом восьмилетнего ребенка Денни умел делать изумительно, что сейчас и мог продемонстрировать одному конкретному не-людю.

– Ммм... Оладьи.

Заняв себя поиском нужных ингредиентов и посуды, он мысленно взмолился, чтобы МакГарретт уже свалил переодеваться, вместо того, чтобы стоять беспечно возле кухонной стойки и следить за ним жадным взглядом. Который очень нервировал и, конечно же, смущал, потому что теперь Денни на себе знал, смог прочувствовать, что тот означал на самом деле, и чем мог для него закончиться.

– Доброе утро, босс. Денни, – вошедший на кухню Хо Келли с интересом огляделся, несомненно делая про себя нужные ему выводы. – Тебе нужно быть на месте через тридцать минут, успеете? Коно будет уже ждать.

Денни поздоровался через плечо и вернулся к замешиванию теста. Оставалось только дождаться, когда раскалится сковорода, и он мог приступать. Он даже нашел свежие фрукты, хотя сам, как и Грейси предпочитал добавлять чернику. Мысли о дочери ожидаемо заставили его сердце забиться чаще, а запах, наверняка, измениться, что не могло укрыться от внимания стоящих вместе с ним на кухне не-людей.

– Минут десять, и у меня все будет готово. Присоединишься?

– Босс?

МакГарретт прорычал что-то лишь отдаленно напоминающее человеческую речь и вышел с кухни, оставив его наедине с бетой и явно неким недопониманием, произошедшим только что, и о котором он не имел ни малейшего понятия.

 

5-0

 

Было непривычно просто сидеть в шезлонге в тени и ничего не делать. Это походило на незапланированный отпуск, и ему, как копу, привыкшему работать сверхурочно и без выходных, с трудом верилось, что неожиданное похищение для него в итоге закончилось подобным своеобразным отдыхом.

Пришедшая ближе к обеду Ханна, про которую он уже слышал, и про которую его предупреждал МакГарретт, оказалась приятной пожилой не-людью в третьем поколении и коренной гавайкой. Она категорически отказалась от помощи и выгнала «хоа Стива», как она его стала называть сразу же после представления, отдыхать на берег.

Нельзя сказать, что ему не нравилось проводить время в тишине и с нескучной книгой, которая нашлась в кабинете МакГарретта вместе с подборкой самой разнообразной литературы, и которую, казалось, собирали без каких-либо особых предпочтений. На добротных дубовых полках за стеклом соседствовали романы, детективы и научная фантастика, так что ему даже не пришлось мучиться с выбором. Денни взял перечитать «Код Да Винчи», но надолго его не хватило. Мысли то и дело возвращались к завтраку и поспешному уходу альфы, который пробурчал какие-то невнятные благодарности вкусным оладьям и оставил их с Хо Келли в неловкой тишине.

Не было похоже, что Келли был при нем нянькой. Тот, поев, засел в кабинете с какими-то бумагами. И ему постоянно кто-то звонил. Чужой бурной деятельности можно было только позавидовать, чему Денни в тайне и предавался, пока убирал со стола и мыл после них посуду, хотя в доме была посудомоечная машина. Он привык всегда быть при деле, у него всегда было куда поехать или чем заняться. А после перевода в Гавайский Департамент на них с Мекой так вообще поскидывали все висяки, которые только можно было, поэтому в разработке у них всегда было сразу по несколько дел и времени на то, чтобы даже просто расслабиться при таком ритме, конечно же, не оставалось.

Чтобы не отвлекать не-людя, Денни еще раз обошел весь дом и заглянул в каждую комнату, запоминая расположение и нахождение вещей. Он внимательно изучил содержимое холодильника, отметив про себя изобилие продуктов и готовых блюд. Хотя, наверное, ему не стоило удивляться – все же он находился в логове альфы, и не только альфы заботились о членах своей стаи, те, по-видимому, тоже в свою очередь проявляли заботу о своем вожаке.

Он ненадолго включил телевизор, с удивлением осознав, что у не-людей даже были свои каналы, всего два, но они были. Местные новости, реклама, музыка и сериалы с большой земли. Больше всего его заинтересовала новостная передача, но ему удалось застать только самый конец, потом был блок погоды и начался какой-то сериал, так что ему пришлось переключиться на другие каналы, пока он не остановился на спортивном. Биатлон его никогда не интересовал, поэтому помучив еще немного пульт, он решил отключиться и проверить, стал ли посвободнее не-людь. Пока рядом не было МакГарретта, он хотел попробовать расспросить Хо Келли о стае и самом альфе.

– Чин, у тебя будет пара минут? – Денни неуверенно заглянул в кабинет. Не-людь что-то быстро-быстро набирал на лептопе, сверяясь с лежащими рядом бумагами.

– Я освобожусь часа через два. Возможно, – не отрываясь от экрана, ответил ему Хо Келли, и Денни ничего другого не оставалось кроме как вернуться в гостиную к телевизору, который он, впрочем, так и не включил вновь.

В доме не было никаких вещей, указывающих на прошлую жизнь МакГаррета, до его заражения. Похоже, кроме армейских замашек и привычек тот ничего не принес с собой. Денни даже перепроверил, тщательно осмотрев все полки, но так и не нашел ни одной фотографии. Сам же он, несмотря на многочисленные переезды и жизнь на коробках, имел достаточно фоторамок и прочих небольших безделушек, которые напоминали ему о семье и жизни, оставленной на материке.

Приход пожилой не-люди внес небольшое оживление в его утро. Правда, и это длилось недолго – его отправили на шезлонг, читать и предаваться невеселым мыслям. Даже с его богатым воображением он не мог представить, что теперь его дни должны были быть похожи на этот – монотонный, скучный и наполненный бездельем. И вероятность, что он раньше сойдет с ума или все же попробует сбежать, наплевав на последствия, чем привыкнет к подобному, была очень высокой.

Сколько бы он не размышлял об этом, Денни не знал, как же ему следовало поступить, что еще ему можно было или следовало предпринять, чтобы попытаться вернуться домой, кроме как с помощью МакГарретта. Беты, он точно был уверен, даже не стали бы его слушать. Да никто из стаи точно не стал бы его слушать! Хотя, возможно, только кто-то, кто бы хотел занять его место в чужой постели и в чужой жизни, но тогда проще было бы от Денни по-тихому избавиться. А такой расклад его точно не устраивал.

Он даже не был уверен, что ему стоило беспокоить расспросами Ханну, выдав себя как «малихини», как назвала его Коно. И теперь сомневался, что стоило при ней разговаривать о чем-либо с Чином.

– Денни? Опять задумался?

Денни вздрогнул от неожиданности и чуть не выронил книгу в траву, неловко подскочив на месте. Он действительно не услышал чужого приближения, даже не почувствовал его. Это в очередной раз напомнило ему, в насколько проигрышном положении он по сути находится, и насколько беззащитным был. Как верно и даже не обидно сказал МакГарретт: он был бесполезнее даже самого никчемного омеги.

– Да... Вышел проветриться?

– Ага, решил сделать перерыв, – Чин сел рядом и устало откинулся на плетеную спинку кресла.

– Я смотрю, у тебя много дел, ничего, что ты тут остался? – решил уточнить Денни из любопытства, да и в целом для более удобного начала беседы.

– Ничего, все равно пришлось бы в офисе сидеть. А ты как?

Денни с подозрением покосился на сидящего рядом не-людя, прикидывая, был ли это вопрос с подвохом или просто обычное участие. Или даже просто вопрос для поддержания разговора. И он не мог не отметить про себя информацию про офис. У бет МакГарретта, как и у него самого, значит, все же была какая-то работа. Хотя возможно, дела стаи требовали для их решения целого офиса, что тоже имело право быть. А значит, в списке того, что ему следовало узнать, только что добавился еще один пункт.

– Ну, если честно, то мне скучно, я не привык сидеть без дела, – что не было неправдой, просто про то, что он почти все утро потратил на обдумывания плана побега, хотя и безуспешно, Денни не решил не распространяться.

– Увы, без специального распоряжения альфы, я ничем не могу с этим помочь.

– Я понимаю, – ему осталось лишь согласно покивать. – Могу я задать вопрос?

\- Всего один? – беззлобно поддразнил его не-людь, весело сверкнув в его сторону янтарными глазами. – Задавай. Но не обещаю, что отвечу. Про себя Стив сам тебе расскажет все, что посчитает нужным.

Это было справедливо, поэтому Денни спросил о том, что не-людь точно мог рассказать, потому что это касалось непосредственно его. Ну, и его альфу тоже.

– Как вы познакомились с МакГарреттом?

Если Келли и был удивлен его вопросом, то виду не показал.

– Это случилось еще до того, как он обзавелся собственной стаей. Для нас поначалу Стив был просто чужаком, «е хоомахаи» (4). Я видел его всего пару раз и никогда близко. Честно думал, что он станет диким, но он удивил не только меня. Без поддержки стаи очень сложно не только выжить, просто справиться с внутренним зверем, особенно укушенным. К тому же он был укушен в зрелом возрасте, а это всегда хуже, чем старше ты.

Денни с жадностью вслушивался в каждое слово не-людя. Ему было действительно любопытно узнать историю чужого знакомства. Что говорить, ему стало действительно интересно узнать больше и о самом МакГарретте.

– Без стаи, без статуса и связей единственная возможность для укушенных найти свое место – это идти в Яму. Там ты или окончательно отдаешься во власть звериной сущности, или зарабатываешь статус, и возможность получить право на собственную стаю. Иногда, даже право бросить вызов альфе. Ямы были созданы не только для укушенных. Изначально, они были призваны быть тем местом, где после ухода из стаи по тем или иным причинам, у нас была бы возможность вновь обрести семью. Через испытания, череду кровавых боев и схваток, потому что каждый борется за лучшую жизнь, как может, но это все же реальный шанс.

Денни впервые слышал о чем-то подобном. И что-то подсказывало ему, что эти самые Ямы могли быть именно тем, что он с самого начала и искал, той самой ниточкой, которая могла бы помочь ему раскрыть не только дело Майка Тринергова, но и двух других жертв. Правда, об этом он решил узнать позже, когда представится удобный шанс; сейчас его больше интересовало, что именно мог ему рассказать Чин.

– В нашей общине одна Яма. В общинах побольше их может быть сразу несколько. Все укушенные после прохождения карантинной зоны и самого карантина, автоматически отправляются в Ямы. Моя… моя бывшая хоа работает в госпитале, и ей иногда выпадают дежурства в карантине. Обычно это рутинная спокойная работа; укушенных, которые попадали бы к нам извне, как правило, очень мало, поэтому и работы на таких дежурствах почти нет. Первый раз я увидел Стива, когда навещал… Малию.

Денни не нужно было даже уточнять, что за чужими паузами лежала далеко не радужная история чужих взаимоотношений.

– И должен признать, мое самое первое впечатление о нем было довольно гнетущим. Человеку непросто пережить и принять происходящих с ним изменений из-за укуса или вируса, как называете это вы. Мы те, кто мы есть с самого рождения и другой жизни не знаем. И Ямы не то место, где можно было бы спокойно прийти в себя и осознать случившееся.

Это чем-то напомнило ему Аукцион только с другой, более отвратительной и жестокой стороны. И, конечно же, теперь у него было еще больше вопросов, чем раньше.

– Если бы не Стив, мне бы пришлось самому пойти в Яму. И я даже думать не хочу, что через что-то подобное могла бы пройти и Коно, если бы не он.

– Что бы кто ни говорил, Стив – добрый мальчик, – в их разговор внезапно вмешалась Ханна, подойдя так же беззвучно, как и Келли в свое время. – Но хватит об этом ужасном месте, а то еще испортите себе аппетит перед обедом.

 

5-0

 

После сытного обеда время для Денни потянулось еще медленнее, он даже попробовал поспать, но потерпел сокрушительное фиаско. Келли был так же занят, как и с утра, а Ханна, сделав необходимую работу по дому и немного реорганизовав холодильник, попрощалась с ним и ушла, оставив наедине с пустым домом, томным солнечным днем, книгой и собственными мыслями.

Поэтому внезапное возвращение МакГарретта с Коно и с двумя внушительными бумажными пакетами внесло хоть какое-то оживление в его времяпрепровождение. Денни зашел в дом с заднего двора, когда его привлекли шум и громкие разговоры, и даже без возражений пошел вслед за не-людем, который отправился прямиком в спальню. В целом он уже догадался о природе содержимого принесенных пакетов. Но даже догадываясь об этом самом содержимом, он все равно оказался не готов к тому, что на светлое покрывало МакГарретт деловито начнет выкладывать рубашки, майки и штаны. Светлые, темные, цветные и в количестве, в котором они ему, скорее всего, даже были не нужны. Хотя Денни не мог не оценить чужой широкий жест и щедрость.

Не-людю не обязательно было покупать столько одежды для него. Или тех же рубашек; Денни специально проверил фасон – те были один в один, как та, что была на нем в момент похищения. Именно такие он предпочитал надевать на работу и носить даже в повседневной жизни.

– Спасибо, – он действительно был благодарен и удивлен.

– Коно помогла с некоторыми вещами, так что это не только моя заслуга, – скромно заметил МакГарретт и перешел ко второму пакету, в котором оказались мелочи в виде носок, нижнего белья, пижамы и удобных мягких мокасин.

– Если тебе будет нужно что-то еще, просто скажи. Но думаю, на первое время должно хватить и этого. Я хочу, чтобы тебе было комфортно здесь.

Денни нечего было ответить на это, поэтому он просто промолчал, теребя в руках обычную белую майку. Он не знал, какой еще реакции ждал от него не-людь, кроме благодарности.

– Можешь занять в шкафу всю левую половину, – МакГарретт тем временем деловито перераспределил свои вещи в действительно полупустом шкафу, в котором в основном доминировали темные майки, рубашки в крупную клетку и штаны с многочисленными карманами. Хотя Денни краем глаза заметил даже несколько чехлов с костюмами.

– Хорошо. Еще раз спасибо, – по крайней мере, теперь у него было что одеть помимо вещей не-людя. И тот был прав – ворот рубашек скрывал от посторонних глаз не только его шею, но и многочисленные укусы и засосы.

Рейчел не покупала ему столько вещей или одежды, даже пока они были в браке, как, впрочем, и он для нее. И хотя сейчас в происходящем было больше вынужденной необходимости, чем, скорее всего, чужого желания, Денни все равно было непривычно.

– Никогда до этого не покупал нижнее белье или вещи для кого-то другого, – вторжение в его личное пространство было почти привычным, как и горячие руки, что скользнули ему под майку. – Кто бы мог подумать, что человеком, для которого я это впервые сделаю, окажется разведенный коп из Джерси.

Денни замер, широко распахнув глаза.

– Да, я навел о тебе справки. Не могу же я действительно привести в стаю человека, о котором практически ничего не знаю, – чужой нос мягко ткнулся ему в щеку, прошелся по скуле к уху, пока МакГарретт не зарылся в его растрепанные и немного вьющиеся волосы. В этом, по сути, простом жесте было столько звериного и чего-то опасного, словно он зашел в клетку с диким животным, что невольно становилось не по себе.

– Я не обманывал тебя, когда сказал, кто я такой, – Денни попробовал немного отодвинуться, но его ожидаемо лишь притянули ближе, и как бы вяло он не пытался сопротивляться, из чужих объятий ему было не выбраться даже при большем сопротивлении. Он даже не понял, как его руки сами собой легли на широкие плечи, обтянутые темной тканью майки, просто вдруг осознал, что от неловкости сжимает мягкую ткань.

– Я знаю. Но ты не был бы первым, кого пытаются специально подложить под определенного альфу.

При этих словах Денни непроизвольно вздрогнул и сильнее сжал чужие плечи. Они были так близко, что он мог разглядеть легкую щетину на чужих щеках, длинные ресницы, прямой несколько крупноватый нос и губы, которые он знал, были твердыми и горячими и могли быть беспощадными, если их владелец желал этого. Наверное, он слишком долго на них смотрел, потому что не-людь, обнажив клыки, негромко и довольно рыкнул и поцеловал его. Жарко и влажно, вылизывая уголки губ, заставляя раскрываться и невольно отвечать. Неохотно, немного неуклюже и неловко, но отвечать. Запрокинув голову, чтобы компенсировать разницу в росте, и прижавшись к чужой груди.

Отвечать на чужой поцелуй оказалось не так ужасно, как он себе это представлял, а Денни себе это представлял не единожды, пытаясь уговорить себя на более активные действия по отношению к не-людю. Ему все казалось, что чем дольше он будет считаться пропавшим без вести, тем сложнее ему будет вернуться. И, конечно же, он не хотел причинять боль и страдания своей семье и близким дольше, чем можно было.

Они бы, наверное, так и продолжили целоваться, если бы в приоткрытую дверь деликатно и настойчиво не постучал Хо Келли, заставив Денни испуганно отпрянуть от не-людя, и тот ему это даже позволил, впрочем, с неохотой разжав объятия.

– Я звал несколько раз, но ты меня каждый раз игнорировал. И скажи спасибо, что это не Коно пришла. Она бы просто осталась посмотреть, – Чин многозначительно приподнял брови и слегка улыбнулся. – Пошлите ужинать, у нас как раз все готово.

Денни не думал, что они отсутствовали так долго, но оказалось, что их не было достаточно времени, чтобы беты успели и на стол накрыть, и разогреть оставленный Ханной ужин, и даже начать этот самый ужин есть. Даже не верилось, что он настолько мог увлечься процессом.

Садясь рядом с МакГарреттом, он старался даже лишний раз не смотреть в его сторону, смущенный собственным поведением и тем, что их увидел Чин. Не то чтобы он не знал или не понимал, что беты и так знали, чем он был занят с их альфой, но каждый раз мысли об этом заставляли его чувствовать стыд и неловкость. Словно, он делал что-то запретное или неправильное. Так что еще один совместный ужин для него прошел вяло; Денни был занят собственными невеселыми мыслями, хотя и пытался следить за неспешным разговором за столом.

Его мучил запоздалый стыд за собственные действия. Он был благодарен за чужое человеческое отношение к себе, за щедрость, но этот поцелуй никак не давал ему покоя. Ему все казалось, что этим он совершил что-то непоправимое и неправильное, с одной стороны, перешагнув через себя и собственные убеждения, а с другой дав все основания не-людю полагать, что он смирился со своим положением. Возможно, правильнее было думать, что это был просто поцелуй, пусть даже в качестве благодарности за вещи, и ему не стоило все для себя же усложнять. Он не был бы самим собой, если бы стал думать иначе.

Денни без аппетита ковырялся вилкой в пасте, пока МакГарретт с бетами были занятыми обсуждением какого-то предстоящего события в общине. На этом ему пришлось уже выныривать из пучины самобичевания, чтобы внимательнее прислушаться к разговору. Из-за обилия незнакомых слов ему сложно было разобраться, о чем же именно шла речь; но понял только, что это было связанно с морем и временем года.

Трель телефонного звонка неожиданно громко и бесцеремонно оборвала чужую беседу. МакГарретт недовольно глянул на дисплей и тут же поменялся в лице, позволив звериной сущности внезапно показаться так явно, что Денни испуганно застыл, боясь пошевелиться. Это было похоже на то, как если бы не-людь немного ослабил железный самоконтроль. Даже бет проняло. Коно с Хо Келли настороженно замерли, напряженно следя за чужой реакцией, и они явно слышали то, что говорилось на том конце. И Денни не знал, стоило ему уже начинать паниковать или стоило подождать.

– Жди, – МакГарретт коротко рявкнул в трубку и сбросил звонок. – Коно – со мной. Чин, ты сам знаешь, что делать.

Денни тихо выдохнул, стараясь не привлекать внимания. Не то чтобы он мог быть чем-то полезен, или происходящее имело к нему хоть какое-то отношение, но все же как же его бесило, что он был таким бесполезным.

 

5-0

 

– Нет, нет, Ханна, все изначально было несколько иначе. Я с самого начала твердо сказал Рейчел, что моя дочь ни за что не встанет на этот кусок крашеного дерева, чтобы рассекать по волнам среди акул и туристов. Вы видели эти штуки? Ну, конечно же, видели. Вы же родились и выросли на Гавайях, – это вышло совершенно случайно, но он уже не помнил, как в разговоре с пожилой не-людью у них речь зашла о серфинге и его дочери. Кажется, они начали с пудинга. Он по привычке начал размахивать руками, и, конечно же, к нему вернулась его обычная манера говорить много и быстро.

– Ну, ну, Денни.

– Не смейтесь, Ханна. Нет, нет, никаких досок, никакого серфинга. Лучше плавать в безопасном бассейне. Есть даже такие, в которых можно поплавать с дельфинами. Вот на это я согласен. Бассейну – да, открытому океану – точно нет!

– Ты ее очень любишь, да?

– Да, – Денни как-то сразу растерял весь свой запал. – Ради нее я полностью изменил свою жизнь, оставив все, что у меня было, позади.

Ханна ободряюще похлопала его по плечу и вручила еще один фрукт для нарезки. Помаявшись от безделья очередное утро, Денни не выдержал и стал ходить за пожилой не-людью до тех пор, пока она не согласилась взять его себе в помощники. В итоге, сначала ему досталась почетная миссия нарезать фрукты для фруктового салата, по-видимому, большее ему решили пока не доверять. Зато пройдя столь нехитрую проверку, он был удостоен права чистить картошку, нарезать овощи и даже помогать в саду.

Он даже рискнул, позаимствовав чужие купальные шорты, чтобы поплавать в океане. И хотя ни одной акулы ему так и не встретилось, он то и дело оглядывался по сторонам и быстро решил вернуться на берег.

МакГарретт отсутствовал три дня, целых три дня, на время которых его единственной компанией были Хо Келли, Ханна, книги и телевизор. Не то чтобы он скучал или был расстроен чужим отсутствием, но все же это совсем немного нервировало. Хо Келли не выглядел особо обеспокоенным, хотя и был занят даже больше обычного, практически поселившись в кабинете альфы, и лишь изредка покидая тот, чтобы перекусить и освежиться.

На самом деле, ждать непонятно чего и сидеть без дела оказалось еще более удручающим, чем он себе представлял. Денни крепился из последних сил, но на третий день он просто не стал вставать с кровати, а так и остался лежать под светлым покрывалом, врубив кондиционер на полную мощность и плотно прикрыв шторы. И только когда ближе к обеду терпеть голодное урчание желудка стало совсем невмоготу, Денни с неохотой вытащил себя из постели и побрел в ванную.

Разглядывая собственное усталое отражение в зеркале, он отмечал не только успевшие побледнеть укусы и засосы, но и двухдневную щетину, и мешки под глазами, и потухшие глаза. Откровенно говоря, даже, несмотря на отдых, сон и регулярные приемы пищи, выглядел он паршиво, и это более чем наглядно демонстрировало его внутреннее состояние.

Первый этаж встретил его умиротворенной тишиной. Кухня, как и всегда, сияла чистотой, а в воздухе стоял еле уловимый аромат свежеиспеченной сдобы. Но Денни лишь вяло прошелся от холодильника к мойке и обратно, так и не решив, чего же он хочет. Хотелось взять что-то хрупкое и стеклянное и разбить, разнести вдребезги, чтобы нарушить застывшую идиллию, впрочем, практичность, как и всегда, победила. Поэтому налив себе в стакан молока и вооружившись свежей булочкой, Денни вышел на веранду и сел прямо на ступеньки, зарывшись босыми ногами в скошенную не далее как вчера им же самим траву.

Рев сразу нескольких моторов и громкие возбужденные голоса он услышал еще издалека, и ведомый любопытством вышел из дома на крыльцо, чтобы выяснить причину столько шумной суматохи.

Их тихая улица вдруг разом заполнилась машинами и какими-то не-людями; и от последних и было больше всего шума. Среди незнакомых лиц он разглядел и Коно, и Келли. Те что-то оживленно обсуждали друг с другом и подходящими к ним членами стаи. Если на него и бросали любопытные взгляды, он старался их по большей части игнорировать, конечно же, кроме особо откровенных, на которые отвечал не менее откровенным разглядыванием уже со своей стороны. По крайней мере, к нему не пытались подойти или заговорить. Всеобщее ликование и приподнятое настроение ясно говорило о том, что чем бы ни был занят МакГаретт со своей стаей в свое отсутствие, это явно закончилось более чем успешно.

Денни уже был готов вернуться в дом; происходящее явно не имело к нему никакого отношения, а терпеть чужое любопытство у него не было никакого желания, но показавшийся неожиданно знакомый силуэт машины заставил его тут же передумать.

Когда его Камаро, утробно рыча, была припаркована практически напротив крыльца, словно ей специально оставили место, он сначала не поверил собственным глазам. Но это точно была его машина. И он никогда бы не перепутал ее с какой-то другой точно такой же моделью. Не тогда, когда он потратил время и деньги, чтобы оснастить ее под себя и свои нужды.

Первым его желанием было подбежать к ней и прижаться всем телом к нагретому на солнце капоту; он честно не думал, что когда-нибудь увидит свою малышку, смирившись, что ту или разберут на запчасти, или расколотят или даже перекрасят и переделают, но на той даже не было видимых царапин.

Вышедший с водительской стороны МакГарретт замер у распахнутой дверцы и теперь внимательно следил за ним, пока Денни, как был босиком, сбежал по ступенькам вниз, подгоняемый затопившей его радостью.

Денни резко остановился, так и не дойдя до машины каких-то пары шагов. Радость сменили недоверие и легкий страх. Он боялся разочарования, он боялся, что если фотография Грейс, его ненаглядной Грейси, больше не было там, где он ее оставил – спрятанной за солнцезащитным козырьком над водительским сиденьем, то он может даже расплакаться от разочарования. И все равно что про него подумают.

А если она все еще была там, то он боялся, что у него могут ее забрать.

Он недоверчиво пробежался глазами по фарам, бамперу, бликующему лобовому стеклу и сверкающему на солнце капоту. Зачем было МакГарретту находить его машину и пригонять к дому, он не знал. Чужой поступок казался ему странным, непонятным и немного двусмысленным.

Возможно, не-людю понадобилась еще одна машина к тому прожорливому монстру, который был у него сейчас. Возможно, по каким-то иным причинам. Потому, что в то, что МакГарретт решил найти и вернуть его Камаро только ради него, ему честно верилось с трудом. Тем более Денни некуда было на ней ездить.

Он попятился и с сожалением в последний раз глянул на машину, собираясь развернуться и вернуться в дом. Кто знал, но возможно, ему еще могла представиться возможность заглянуть внутрь и забрать фотографию, если она все еще была на месте. Но его намерениям не было суждено сбыться, МакГарретт в несколько шагов оказался рядом и схватил его за руку, останавливая.

– Я думал, ты как минимум захочешь проверить на месте ли она.

Блядь. Денни дернулся как от удара и сжал кулаки. Блядский не-людь. Он до сих пор отказывался верить, что тот мог настолько легко его читать, но чужие слова красноречиво говорили об обратном. И значит, фотография уже была у него. А ему оставалось лишь с гневом и обидой смотреть в чужие серьезные глаза, проглатывая готовые сорваться с языка злые слова.

– Поздравляю с приобретением, – яростно прошипел Денни и попробовал вырвать руку из крепкого захвата, что у него, конечно же, не получилось. Ему не хотелось устраивать сцену, да еще и перед стаей не-людя, но, кажется, к этому все и шло.

– Денни, ты доволен? – подошедшая к ним Коно беззаботно потерлась щекой о плечо МакГарретта, словно кошка. – Стив хотел тебя порадовать.

\- Коно.

– Что? – молодая не-людь предпочла проигнорировать предупреждающие интонации в недовольном голосе своего альфы. – Но ты, правда, сделал все это только ради него.

– Что это? – Денни оставил попытки освободить руку, вместо этого переключив внимание на бету.

– Босс не только нашел принадлежащую тебе машину, но и нашел большую часть твоих личных вещей. И скажу тебе, это была та еще задачка!

– Коно. Иди, погуляй, мы тут сами разберемся, – МакГарретт подтянул его поближе, снова напоминая Денни, насколько он был зол на того.

– Зачем ты это делаешь? Чтобы развлечься? – Денни устало прикрыл глаза и сжал переносицу, от происходящего у него начала болеть голова. И шумная толпа вокруг только усугубляла ситуацию.

– Я никогда не шутил и не развлекался с тобой. И не думай, что ради каждого я бы стал прилагать столько усилий.

– Ты, правда, еще и мои личные вещи нашел?

– Бумажник, ID, значок, даже наручники. Твою машину. И фотографию твоей дочери.

Денни нервно сглотнул. Они напряженно уставились друг на друга, и ему пришлось запрокинуть голову, чтобы смотреть прямо в чужие странные глаза.

– Что ты хочешь за это?

– Ничего. И простого спасибо будет достаточно, – не было похоже, что не-людь шутил.

Денни опустил голову и ткнулся лбом в чужую грудь, вдыхая легкий запах пота, пыли и нагретой на солнце кожи, что исходили от темной майки.

– Спасибо.

 

5-0

 

Прислушиваясь к звукам льющейся воды, пока МакГарретт плескался в душе, Денни не мог отделаться от ощущения, что он опять что-то сделал не так. Зная, что внизу в доме и на заднем дворе находились члены стаи МакГарретта, сидеть за плотно закрытыми дверями было немного странно, но раз не-людя все устраивало, значит, и он мог не волноваться на этот счет.

Ему так и не довелось толком пообщаться с кем-то из стаи. МакГарретт практически сразу же увел его в дом, объяснив это тем, что их присутствие было необязательным, и беты и сами все организуют, подразумевая, что намечалось что-то типа барбекю с распитием горячительных напитков и тому подобное. Первым делом, зайдя домой, не-людь полез в холодильник утолять голод, после чего отправился наверх, чтобы принять душ. И, конечно же, Денни должен был везде его сопровождать. По крайней мере, тот не потащил его с собой в ванную, оставив в спальне наедине с собственными мыслями и фотографией Грейс, которую Денни теперь боялся выпустить из рук.

Стоило им зайти в спальню, как МакГарретт, наконец, сжалился над ним и аккуратно достал из нагрудного кармана небольшой снимок, чтобы вручить замершему в нетерпеливом ожидании Денни. И теперь разглядывая знакомое и любимое лицо улыбающейся ему с фотографии дочери, он боялся, что если разожмет пальцы, то та просто раствориться и исчезнет, хотя рано или поздно ему все равно предстояло ее куда-то убрать. Не-людь все еще не вернул ему его личные вещи, так Денни мог бы спрятать фотографию в бумажник, а пока ему пришлось просто положить ту в один из ящиков комода под аккуратно уложенные носки.

И хотя ему было сложно быть объективным, он все же мог признать, что МакГарретт действительно старался его порадовать. Денни ничего не понимал в том, что значило быть «хоа» альфы или «хоа» не-людя, но, кажется, картина стала немного вырисовываться. И кажется, он догадывался, почему не-людь не оставлял его один на один с Коно. Вот кто бы мог оказаться ему действительно полезной в плане нужной информации.

Денни сел на край кровати и стал ждать, когда же МакГарретт закончит с водными процедурами и, наконец, выйдет. А с другой стороны, он не отказался бы и оттянуть момент чужого появления. Спускаться к стае было волнительно, как и оставаться в спальне наедине с не-людем, и он даже не знал, что в перспективе было хуже.

Когда дверь в ванную, наконец, распахнулась и оттуда в клубах пара появилась высокая фигура, выяснилось, что МакГарретт, конечно же, не стал утруждать себя заматыванием в полотенце. Он просто прошел к кровати, откинул покрывало и немного устало опустился на постель, со своей стороны.

– Чин сказал, что тебе скучно и нечем заняться, – неожиданно произнес не-людь, заставив Денни обернуться на немного хриплый голос.

– Я не привык сидеть без дела, – осторожно согласился он.

– Тогда я что-нибудь придумаю.

Теперь Денни развернулся к не-людю уже всем корпусом. Ему действительно было интересно, почему тот себя так странно вел, о чем и решил спросить прямо.

– Зачем ты это все делаешь?

– А сам как думаешь?

– Хорошо, спрошу по-другому. Я тебе действительно так понравился? – как бы ни дико это звучало для него, Денни в целом не мог не признать очевидного. За ним ухаживали, о нем заботились, и это могло говорить только об одном.

– Да. Очень.

Денни почему-то ждал, что не-людь ему или не ответит, или сменит тему, поэтому чужая честность немного обескуражила, хотя ему в очередной раз не стоило подобному удивляться – МакГарретт постоянно преподносил ему сюрпризы тем, что поступал не так, как он от него ожидал. Он уже был и сам не рад, что коснулся этой темы.

– Мне нравится твой голос, и я хочу услышать твой смех или увидеть твою улыбку, но пока мне этого не удалось. Мне нравится твой запах, он просто сводит меня с ума. И я знаю, что даже не нравлюсь тебе, но мне все равно. Рано или поздно, ты станешь моим во всех смыслах.

В последнем заявлении даже не слышалось бахвальства, только непоколебимая уверенность, и это пугало. Очень. Денни не без труда, но мог представить, как такое могло произойти. Разглядывая удобно развалившегося на кровати красивого мужчину, он не мог не отметить широкие плечи, накаченный пресс, сильные руки с татуировками, которые ему так и не удалось разглядеть внимательнее, и лицо с необычными глазами.

Денни мог быть объективен, и объективно МакГарретт был по-настоящему красивым. А еще умным, опасным, властным и щедрым. И кто знал, как бы могли сложиться их отношения, если бы им, например, пришлось работать вместе. Денни ни за что и ни на кого не променял бы Меку, но он мог представить подобную ситуацию. Возможно, они бы могли стать лучшими друзьями, или даже чем-то большим. Но получилось так, что, если бы не случайность, и не стечение обстоятельств, им так бы было и не суждено встретиться друг с другом.

На его задумчивый взгляд МакГарретт ответил тем, что перевернулся на спину, и закинул руки за голову, явно красуясь, а затем похлопал место рядом с собой на кровати.

– Ложись рядом.

Это не звучало как приказ, скорее, как просьба, поэтому Денни неохотно, но переместился поближе, хотя и лег поодаль, повернувшись лицом к не-людю, чтобы было удобнее наблюдать за чужими действиями. МакГарретт не выглядел уставшим, больше довольным и просто расслабленным.

– Ты будешь спать? – с подозрением уточнил Денни, мысленно прикидывая, что он даже вниз спуститься не мог – дом был заполнен незнакомыми людьми, и хотя их было не так уж много, желания общаться хоть с кем-нибудь у него не было. Хотя ему и следовало бы уделить этому внимание и побольше узнать о стае.

– У меня были другие планы, – несколько туманно ответил не-людь и пододвинулся ближе. Горячие пальцы недвусмысленно заскользили по его руке вверх, и Денни обреченно вздохнул и прикрыл глаза. Конечно же МакГарретту был нужен секс. Собственно, только для этого он, Дениэль Вильямс, тут и был, поэтому ему не стоило ожидать чего-то иного.

– Эта комната, эта постель пахнет нами, мне это нравится, – шепнули ему в губы, прежде чем МакГарретт скользнул языком в его приоткрывшийся для поцелуя рот.

Они делали это уже несколько раз, поэтому Денни рефлекторно расслабился, зная, что ему не причинят боли. Более того, не-людь целовался умопомрачительно – умело и властно; так что сбивалось дыхание и хотелось жадно глотать воздух в редких перерывах, когда тот отвлекался на его шею. Можно было выкинуть все посторонние мысли из головы и просто наслаждаться процессом, что Денни с переменным успехом и делал.

МакГарретт откинул в сторону сбившееся в комок покрывало и плавным движением лег на него сверху, даже не прерывая поцелуя, и Денни мгновенно среагировал, зажавшись и попытавшись уйти в сторону. Осознание, что его сейчас могли перевернуть на живот и снова повязать с узлом, отрезвляло и напоминало, что, по сути, между ними ничего не изменилось. Какие бы широкие жесты не делал не-людь, факт оставался фактом – тот мог творить с ним что угодно и когда угодно, и Денни не мог этого изменить. Что он и продемонстрировал, стянув с него легкие штаны и нижнее белье, оставив только в рубашке, да и ту расстегнул и распахнул.

Внезапно МакГарретт чуть отодвинулся от него и сел на колени между его разведенных ног, скользя по ним жадным взглядом вслед за руками, чтобы пройтись вверх, от паха к груди, задевая соски, прямо к успевшим побледнеть за это время укусам и засосам на его плечах и шее. Им откровенно любовались, наслаждаясь его неловкостью и смущением, и Денни некуда было деться от этого изучающего взгляда; он даже лицо руками прикрыть не мог, скрывая румянец. При первой же попытке так сделать не-людь сразу же перехватил его руки и вернул на место – сжимать и мять простынь, на которой они лежали.

– Тебя не волнует, что сейчас в твоем логове куча народа, а ты здесь со мной? А не с ними внизу? – Денни попробовал отвлечь чужое внимание на что-то, что не было весьма чувствительным покусыванием его сосков. От острых зубов их пекло как огнем, доставляя дискомфорт и неясное томление внизу. Он и подумать не мог, что это часть его тела может быть настолько чувствительной.

– А должно? – фыркнул МакГарретт и вернулся к его соскам. – Они у меня большие, сами разберутся, что к чему.

– Ах! – он невольно вскрикнул от особенно болезненного укуса и тут же с силой прикусил губу, испугавшись, что был слишком громким, и его могли услышать.

– Можешь стонать в голос, тут сделана звукоизоляция, – не-людь довольно оскалился и неожиданно провел горячим языком дорожку от груди к его пупку, чтобы тут же ткнуться носом ему в пах.

Это была новая и неожиданная информация, но, по крайней мере, теперь он мог не бояться быть услышанным. Что, впрочем, уже стало мало его волновать, когда он понял, что хотел сделать МакГарретт.

– Нннн, – горячий рот на его члене стал для него откровением. С одной стороны, его пугали острые клыки, а с другой, было просто обалденно и крышесносно. Денни даже не ожидал, что его сразу же прошибет сладкой судорогой, а внизу живота скрутит так, словно его ударило током. Причем множественными разрядами, за которые были ответственны чужой рот и умелый язык, что медленно обводил головку и вздувшиеся венки.

МакГарретт позволил ему самому задавать ритм, не сдерживая и не ограничивая, спрятав клыки и сам следя, чтобы Денни ненароком не поранился, забывшись в собственном наслаждении. А он и забылся, толкаясь в расслабленный жаркий рот и задевая нижнюю губу. Чтобы кончить ему не хватало совсем немного, поэтому он неуверенно положил руку на чужую голову, зарывшись пальцами в мягкие, все еще немного влажные волосы и нерешительно сжал их. Не встретив возражений или сопротивления, он уже стал руководить процессом смелее, то и дело отпуская волосы и поглаживая гладко выбритую щеку.

Происходящее казалось ему почти нереальным. Ему с трудом верилось, что МакГарретт позволил пользоваться собой таким образом, но именно тот стал инициатором происходящего, и теперь Денни не мог сказать, что только он отдавал себя в этих странных отношениях. Более того, он брал и брал сейчас без какого-либо зазрения совести или сомнений. И пусть не по праву сильного, а потому что ему позволяли, но все же.

Тихое, почти неслышимое горловое рычание стало именно тем, что в итоге толкнуло его за край. Денни дернулся в последний раз и беззвучно кончил, не позволив МакГарретту даже немного отстраниться.

Оргазм вымотал его. Вывернул наизнанку и оставил лежать на развороченной постели пустым и легким. У него не осталось ни физических, ни душевных сил даже, чтобы оттолкнуть не-людя, который начисто вылизал его, после того как сам кончил на него, забрызгав грудь и пах своей спермой.

Умом он понимал, что кончить от ошеломляющего минета, было абсолютно нормальным. К тому же, у него не было нормального секса больше нескольких месяцев, а точнее с тех самых пор, как он переехал на этот чертов жаркий кусок суши. Но ему все равно от этого не становилось легче.

Денни даже не стал сопротивляться, когда МакГарретт уверенно сунулся к нему в рот с языком. Вкус был странным, но расслабленная нега и легкое безразличие ко всему, что его окружало в данный момент, победило все. Все же он перенервничал. К тому же любой разговор с не-людем каждый раз выматывал его еще и эмоционально.

Ему не хотелось спать, просто хотелось полежать и прийти в себя, и желательно подальше от источника всех его проблем и внутренних метаний. И, конечно же, он не смог возразить, когда МакГарретт попросту уложил его сверху на себя, придерживая одной рукой, а другой гладя по спине и рукам. И в этом простом жесте интимного было даже гораздо больше, чем во всем том, чем они занимались до этого.

Пугающая в своей простоте мысль, что внезапно озарила его в чужих объятиях, отрезвляла посильнее холодного душа. Денни вдруг с предельной ясностью осознал, что его ни за что не отпустят просто так, если вообще отпустят. И весь его план, построенный на том, чтобы сыграть на чувствах МакГарретта, по факту никуда не годился.

 

 

(1) Malihini - (с гавайского) чужак, пришлый, посторонний человек;  
(2) Ko lākou poʻe - (с гавайского) свои люди;  
(3) Hoa - (с гавайского) спутник;  
(4) E hoʻomahaʻia – (с гавайского) укушенный.


	3. Часть 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Если во второй части мне не хотелось писать про возвращение Денни к Грейс и семье и т.п. - мне было интересно написать про быт, иерархию и т.д. стай (и, конечно же, написать еще несколько горячих постельных сцен), то в третьей части я решила разрешить уже всю ту ситуацию, в которую попал Денни. Сознаюсь, для меня это было нелегко – слишком много всего хотелось написать и при этом не ускакать в неведомые дали. И к тому же не хотелось забывать, что у персонажей своя собственная мотивация, цели и виденье сложившейся ситуации.
> 
> Заранее извиняюсь за ошибки!
> 
> С наступающим!!!!!!

Чужой телефон, беспечно оставленный лежать на журнальном столике в гостиной, так и манил его к себе своей гладкой блестящей поверхностью и возможностью сделать вероятно тот единственный звонок, который мог его спасти. И чем дольше он на него смотрел, тем сильнее становился соблазн. Поэтому, чтобы успешнее бороться с искушением, Денни неимоверным усилием воли прошел мимо, но тут же резко развернулся и сделал несколько шагов к столику. А потом снова передумал и поторопился уйти из гостиной.

– Можно? – Денни долго не решался потревожить не-людя в его кабинете. Но взвесив все за и против, все же постучался. Дальше просто не имело смысла оттягивать этот разговор.

С момента его похищения прошло уже девять суток. Он действительно долго обдумывал, как именно ему следовало поступить. И после двух долгих, мучительных дней раздумий над фотографией Грейс, он беззвучно отрепетировал речь перед зеркалом в ванной и спустился вниз, чтобы найти не-людя.

МакГарретт все утро был занят и почти не обращал на него внимания, если не считать быстрого поцелуя перед завтраком. Денни сложно было определить, насколько важным было то, чем был занят не-людь. Как и до этого Чин, МакГарретт что-то печатал на ноутбуке, сверяясь с какими-то бумагами, и периодически отвечал на довольно частые звонки.

– Проходи, – МакГарретт бросил на него быстрый внимательный взгляд и продолжил набирать что-то на ноуте.

Денни нравился чужой светлый и просторный кабинет, он и сам не отказался бы от такого же в своем будущем возможном доме. Он действительно рассчитывал рано или поздно получить повышение или хотя бы надбавку, перестать переезжать с одной съемной квартиры на другую, и, наконец, найти подходящий дом для себя и Грейс. По сути, рабочий кабинет ему не был-то и особо нужен, не с его сумасшедшими часами на работе и практически отсутствием нормального графика, но помечтать о нем ему никто не запрещал.

За широким столом, заваленным бумагами и папками, не-людь в своей обычной майке и шортах смотрелся не то чтобы немного неуместно, но точно не особо профессионально. Даже не верилось, что тот действительно решал какие-то важные дела стаи. Что, кстати, несколько озадачивало Денни. Он думал, что как альфа не-людь не сможет проводить столько времени на одном месте, но и тут оказался неправ. На удивление, МакГарретт практически постоянно был рядом, что невольно вызывало подозрение. Он или был настолько странным альфой, или переживал, что он, Денни, без его присмотра может сбежать. Последнее предположение было довольно сомнительным – даже если бы Денни попробовал сбежать, он лишь смутно представлял, куда ему следовало ехать, тем более по территории полной не-людей. Поэтому для душевного спокойствия он остановился на том, что МакГарретт просто был странным. Что в целом было не далеко от правды, одно только раздвоение личности чего стоило.

– Я тебя не отвлекаю? – он сделал шаг в кабинет и замер, ожидая ответа.

МакГарретт быстро закончил печатать, прикрыл крышку ноутбука и раздвинул губы в улыбке, похоже, мысленно все еще оставаясь в делах.

– Для тебя я всегда найду время. Что ты хотел?

Денни неуверенно замялся у входа, прежде чем решительно войти и встать прямо перед чужим столом и выдать заранее заготовленную речь:

– Я хочу сообщить своей семье, что я жив.

Осознание, что его план по возможному возвращению домой был изначально в корне не верным, жгло его изнутри, хотя и злиться на собственную глупость и недальновидность было уже поздно. Ему с самого начала стоило идти на конфликт. Конечно толком не зная МакГарретта, это могло закончиться для него очередным Аукционом или куда там альфы сплавляли ненужных им больше людей, или даже чем-то похуже, но он мог бы рискнуть. Это теперь чуть лучше зная не-людя, Денни мог предполагать, что это могло бы даже привести к чему-то путному. Только тот шанс он уже упустил.

Хотя если быть до конца откровенным, а Денни не любил заниматься самообманом, и с присущим ему пессимизмом готов был признать, что с самого момента похищения от него практически ничего не зависело. И скорее всего, он принял единственно верное решение, чтобы остаться в живых – просто плыть по течению, не сопротивляясь. Это трудно было осознать, еще сложнее принять, но он целых два дня потратил на этот самоанализ, чтобы согласиться с собственными неутешительными выводами.

– И как ты это хочешь осуществить? – МакГарретт лениво развалился в кресле, наконец, отвлекшись от своих дел, и полностью переключив внимание на него. – Позвонить напрямую?

И Денни мог бы. Он знал номера родных наизусть, даже номер Меки.

– Не совсем. Боюсь, что это может оказаться слишком рискованным, – над этим он так же долго думал. Кто знал, насколько далеко и глубоко распространялись связи людей, которые были причастны к его похищению. Возможно, они давно знали о том, что он вовсе не покоился с миром где-нибудь глубоко на дне океана или под землей. Он попросту не мог исключить подобный вариант.

– Я более чем уверен, что ты поддерживаешь связь с отцом, – решил пойти ва-банк Денни и сразу выложить все на чистоту. Связаться с семьей через Джона МакГарретта он видел как наиболее безопасный выход в сложившейся ситуации. 

– Ни на чем не обоснованная уверенность, но, допустим, – фыркнул МакГарретт и вышел из-за стола, чтобы встать прямо перед ним. – И зачем мне это делать? 

Зачем подобное могло понадобиться не-людю, Денни не знал, но и не попросить об этом не мог. Сначала он хотел воззвать к человеческой части МакГарретта и надавить на жалость и сочувствие, но заглянув в чужие глаза, передумал. Что-то во внимательном изучающем взгляде подсказывало, что лучше бы ему было очень тщательно подбирать его следующие слова. И быть максимально честным, что он и постарался сделать.

– Это гложет меня изнутри. И не дает нормально спать по ночам. Семья – все для меня, и мысль, что они считают меня без вести пропавшим или хуже – погибшим при невыясненных обстоятельствах – сводит меня с ума, – Денни перевел дыхание, прежде чем выдать последний и самый веский свой аргумент. – И ты сам сказал, что хочешь увидеть мою улыбку. 

МакГарретт приблизился немыслимо близко, разглядывая его своими невозможными глазами и заставляя Денни невольно нервничать еще больше. Конечно, он не забыл, как не-людь при их первом более чем тесном общении заявил, что его не волновало, что Денни был копом или что он оставил на той стороне. Поэтому сейчас этот разговор больше напоминал блуждание во тьме на ощупь.

– Долго же ты собирался с этой просьбой, – не-людь наклонился еще ближе, проведя кончиком носа по его скуле, прежде чем шепнуть прямо на ухо. – И что же останавливало тебя попросить об этом раньше?

– Я думал, что ты откажешь мне, – Денни прикрыл глаза и задержал дыхание.

– А сейчас думаешь, что соглашусь? – шепот МакГарретта был тихим и вкрадчивым. С закрытыми глазами он ощущался еще явственнее. И Денни чувствовал, что его снова обнюхивали – неспешно, обстоятельно и по-хозяйски.

Сглотнув, он все-таки ответил:

– Ты и сейчас можешь сказать мне «нет», но, надеюсь, не сделаешь этого.

– И что ты думаешь предложить мне за это? Секс? Свое согласие? – МакГарретт выпрямился и сложил руки на груди в защитном жесте.

Денни думал и об этом тоже и даже, скрепя сердце, решил, что смог бы через себя перешагнуть, но интуиция вновь подсказывала ему, что ничем хорошим с МакГарреттом это не могло закончиться.

– Нет, нет смысла, – вот тут Денни знал, что ступал на опасную территорию, но остановиться уже не мог, не тогда, когда от этого разговора зависло столь многое. – Ты всегда можешь взять свое, когда пожелаешь, вне зависимости от моего согласия или желания. 

– Ты прав, могу. И знаешь почему?

– Да, – процедил в ответ Денни, сжимая кулаки.

МакГарретт чуть наклонился вперед, глазами оказываясь на одном уровне с Денни. 

– Да, именно поэтому. Я рад, что ты это понимаешь. А еще я хочу, чтобы ты понял еще кое-что. Для твоей семьи ты умер, ты больше не принадлежишь им.

Денни дернулся, как от удара. Почему-то он был удивлен. Не должен был, но удивился. Чужой категоричности и уверенности. Тяжелому взгляду и улыбке, перетекшей в оскал.

Посреди солнечного безмятежного утра в доме на берегу океана стоять и осознавать, что все его страхи и подозрения были далеко не беспочвенными, было нереально. Словно происходящее не относилось к нему, а он был сторонним наблюдателем. И Денни не мог спросить:

– Что мне сделать, чтобы я мог вернуться?

МакГарретт, кажется, даже не удивился его вопросу, и совсем не раздумывал, прежде чем ответить:

– Этого никогда не будет. Я тебя не отпущу.

Денни затопило отчаянье, перемешанное с обреченностью.

– Да, – МакГарретт уже говорил прямо в его безвольно приоткрытые губы, мурлыкающим голосом, – вот это выражение я тоже хотел увидеть.

 

5-0

 

Денни рвало, мучительно и долго. 

Желание напиться так, чтобы не помнить, и так чтобы гудящая раскалывающаяся голова была его единственной проблемой, осуществить оказалось проще, чем он думал. У не-людя оказался на удивление приличный бар, который тот явно держал больше для гостей, потому что до этого Денни видел МакГарретта только с пивом. 

Выбрав для начала виски и текилу, он начал мешать в высоком стакане ядреную смесь из всего, до чего мог дотянуться, где стоял. И когда с первой порцией было покончено буквально в считанные секунды, он тут же намешал вторую. А потом пошли стопки, с которых, он знал, накидаться можно было намного быстрее, чем с больших порций. Бутылка с русской водкой, которая неожиданно быстро опустела наполовину, от его неловкой попытки поставить ее на стол с глухим стуком упала на пол, и он почти весело запихнул ее ногой под стол.

За окном плавился еще один жаркий гавайский полдень, очередной в веренице таких же жарких, неспешных и тягучих. В открытые нараспашку окна залетал легкий ветерок, приносящий запах океана: соли, водорослей, рыбы – и местной яркой растительности. В гостиной было тихо и светло, и это никак не гармонировало с тем, что творилось у него внутри.

Денни просто не мог принять того простого факта, что теперь никогда не увидит дочь, родителей, сестер или Мэта. И все из-за случайного стечения обстоятельств и по прихоти одного конкретного мудака, о котором он даже думать сейчас не хотел, его сразу начинала затапливать бессильная и глухая ярость.

После властного, безжалостного поцелуя, который в очередной раз напомнил ему о его месте в этом доме, Денни выбежал из кабинета, проигнорировав чужой окрик – он хотел побыть один. Конечно, он с самого начала чего-то подобного и ожидал. Не верил до конца, на что-то надеялся, но про себя уже знал – все, его жизнь в очередной раз поменялась безвозвратно. И теперь заливая эмоции крепким алкоголем, он прикидывал перспективу проводить все свои дни отныне в алкогольном угаре. Он бы и от травки не отказался сейчас, если бы смог найти хоть что-то в чужом доме.

Денни даже рассматривал вариант угнать Камаро и поехать, куда глаза глядят, и пусть будет, что будет. Оставалось только побольше принять на грудь, чтобы набраться необходимой храбрости для подобного поступка. Или все же подождать. И обдумать все еще раз на трезвую голову. Ему все сейчас казалось зыбким и хрупким. А после непродолжительных, но обильных возлияний, пол в гостиной, то и дело, подозрительно часто стал менять положение, сделавшись очень неустойчивым. И если бы Денни не держался за край столешницы, то, наверное, уже давно познакомился бы ближе с рисунком паласа, на котором стоял, и с теплыми деревянными досками самого пола.

Забыться ожидаемо не получилось, зато стало легче. Денни вообще не любил напиваться и делал это крайне редко. Последний раз был после финального слушания в суде, поставившем окончательную точку в его бракоразводном процессе. И тогда рядом был его Мэтти, чтобы поддержать, а сейчас он был совершенно, бесконечно одинок.

Денни устало прижался горячим лбом к прохладной поверхности и слабо потянулся к стоящей перед ним бутылке чего-то. Кажется, это было виски. Или коньяк, что, в общем, его мало волновало. Но неожиданно бутылка куда-то исчезла.

– Отъебись, – вяло взбрыкнул он, когда его настойчиво потянули за руку, чтобы приподнять и получить доступ к его лицу. – Мудак.

– Я тебя ненавижу, – Денни пьяно покачнулся и попытался оттолкнуть прижавшегося к нему не-людя. Это всколыхнуло в нем новый виток негодования, обиды, злости и возмущения. А еще тошноты. – Какое право ты имеешь так со мной обращаться, а? У меня есть права! И я не принадлежу тебе!

Ему казалось, что он говорил все это четко и громко, но судя по чужому, несколько расплывающемуся лицу, не-людь хорошо, если понимал половину. 

– Я – коп. И гражданин Соединенных штатов. У меня есть права, – зачем-то снова повторил Денни. – И у меня есть семья!

Кажется, его куда-то начали тащить. Вокруг все завертелось и стало сливаться в какой-то смазанный калейдоскоп из стен, пола и дверей. Он еще много чего хотел высказать этому чертовому не-людю. И про то, что его ждали, и про его семью, и опять про его права. Что он не был вещью, что он был человеком. В конце концов, он был копом, разведенным копом, с ребенком. И вообще, мужчины его никогда не интересовали. Дальше его мысли снова переключились на факт, что, вообще-то, он не мог вот так вот просто исчезнуть и лишиться своей прежней жизни. Это был дипломатический прецедент, и этим должны были заниматься власти и соответствующие контролирующие органы, и удерживать его против его воли было, на минуточку, уголовно наказуемым.

Выпитое заглушило постоянное чувство страха и тревоги, и ему стало очень легко и свободно.

– Мудак, – накрутив себя, Денни попробовал замахнуться и ударить, как его вдруг внезапно запихнули, судя по ощущениям, в душ. Он невольно вскрикнул, когда на него полилась холодная вода. Сначала было даже приятно, но после нескольких минут стояния под ледяными струями, у него начали клацать зубы, и он попробовал уклониться, но его немилосердно держали знакомые руки в татуировках.

Душ немного помог проветрить алкогольный туман, и сквозь поток воды, смаргивая капли с ресниц, Денни пытался рассмотреть чужое красивое лицо, но оно куда-то плыло и не желало фокусироваться. А потом его затошнило с новой силой. 

Денни рвало и рвало. Организм, явно не ожидавший такой порции крепкого алкоголя, да еще без какой-либо закуски взбунтовался, не помог и холодный душ. Дальнейшее он помнил смутно. Кажется, МакГарретт помог ему избавиться от одежды, потому что он точно не помнил, чтобы снимал ее сам. Не-людь же перетащил его на кровать и закутал в покрывало, где Денни спустя какое-то время начал медленно и мучительно приходить в себя.

Он с ненавистью смотрел, как МакГарретт собрал его вещи и закинул в корзину с грязным бельем. Мысль, что пока ему придется смириться и со своим положением, и невозможностью что-то изменить угнетала, злила и очень раздражала. И ему нужно было еще раз все обдумать. И желательно, без чужого присутствия.

Денни настороженно замер в своем коконе из покрывала, стоило только не-людю подойти к кровати.

– Успокоился? – чужой голос звучал глухо и сердито.

Денни осторожно кивнул в знак согласия. Голова гудела неимоверно, и даже такое простое движение вызвало новый позыв пойти пообниматься с его новым белым другом.

МакГарретт куда-то ушел, Денни даже не сразу понял, что остался в комнате один, но стоило ему про него вспомнить, как перед глазами оказался стакан с водой. Ему бесцеремонно открыли рот и положили на язык какую-то таблетку, после чего заставили выпить всю воду. Он еще удивился про себя, что у не-людя все же были в доме какие-то лекарства, но мысль сразу же потонула в водовороте головной боли, тошноты и раздражения.

– Проспись, потом закончим наш разговор.

Денни не хотелось спать, о чем он и собирался сообщить этому самоуверенному мудаку, и даже открыл рот, чтобы возмутиться, но, поймав чужой взгляд, не рискнул. Теперь, когда в нем не говорил алкоголь, который ненадолго, но заглушил тревогу и страх, прежние сомнения и переживания вернулись с былой настойчивостью. И все в чужом облике – окаменевшие плечи, неестественно прямая спина и играющие желваки – кричало, что не-людь был взбешен, хотя почему он ожидал какой-то другой реакции на свои слова, Денни не понимал.

МакГарретт заботливо задернул шторы и включил кондиционер, после чего спокойно вышел, оставив его одного. Наконец-то. Денни недовольно заворочался, пытаясь найти положение поудобнее, так чтобы не возникало желания снова бежать в ванную. С выпивкой он, конечно, переборщил. Решив, что как только ему станет немного лучше, он вернется к этой идее, только будет уже напиваться медленно и методично. Для него сейчас перспектива ходить постоянно пьяным и неблагоразумным была куда как более приемлемой, чем быть трезвым и здравомыслящим.

 

5-0

 

Проснувшись трезвым и злым, Денни выпутался из покрывала и поплелся принимать очередной, только на этот раз горячий душ. От теплой воды его разморило и немного замутило, поэтому он резко вывернул вентиль с холодной водой и, зашипев от резкой смены температуры воды, постоял совсем недолго, освежаясь и приходя в себя.

Желудок не бунтовал, что не могло не радовать. Хотелось пить и есть, но для этого нужно было выйти из спальни и спуститься вниз, и более того – возможно, встретиться лицом к лицу с не-людем. Ему не было стыдно за свое поведение, но он не помнил, что именно успел наговорить. И пусть все сказанное им было, скорее всего, правдой, его терзали сомнения, что он мог сболтнуть и лишнего. Например, что тот был животным и насильником. Что, впрочем, тоже было правдой.

Денни натянул свежие майку и шорты и медленно, держась за стены, спустился вниз. В гостиной стоял легкий запах спиртного, от которого его тут же замутило, но он мужественно снова направился к бару. 

Текила была, гренадин был, не хватало только сока и льда, но это легко решалось – в холодильнике все было, он сам видел. Бутылки из бара перекочевали на стол, а сам он пошел за остальным, решив, что еще неплохо было бы чем-то перекусить. Ему точно не хотелось снова обниматься с унитазом, а значит, все же стоило что-нибудь закинуть в начавший урчать от голода желудок.

Денни глянул на часы на кухне, те равнодушно показывали, что время давно перевалило ланч, а значит, он проспал около четырех часов. Настроение это ему не подняло, да и особо взбодриться тоже не помогло. Он снова был рассудительным и более или менее трезвым.

Разогрев себе лазанью, он жадно проглотил ту буквально за несколько минут и, наконец, достал апельсиновый сок со льдом. Он даже не поленился сделать себе фруктовую нарезку, решив, что раз гуляет, то надо гулять по полной программе. 

В гостиной его ждал сюрприз в виде недовольного МакГарретта. Ну, как сюрприз. Денни ждал, что тот рано или поздно объявится и даже попробует сделать что-то вроде того, чтобы не дать ему в очередной раз напиться. И он в целом даже был морально к этому готов.

Не-людь, стоило Денни приблизиться, сделал к нему пару шагов и попробовал схватить за руку.

– Не трогай меня, – на полном серьезе сказал Денни, готовый ударить. И ему было плевать на разницу в их весовой категории, силе, скорости реакции и прочем.

Он обошел не-людя, нацелившись на свою будущую выпивку, но тот оказался ожидаемо быстрее и оттер его и от выставленных бутылок, и от бара.

– Нет, – веско сказал МакГарретт, слегка нависая над ним.

– Что нет? – сладко уточнил Денни, хотя и так прекрасно знал, к чему именно относилось чужое категоричное возражение.

– Нет, ты больше не будешь пить.

– Это приказ? – фыркнул Денни, ощущая, что еще немного и запустит стакан с соком в голову не-людя.

– Как ты себя чувствуешь? – МакГарретт предпочел сменить тему, отчего-то решив не начинать скандал.

– А по мне не видно, детка? Я же охуенно счастлив быть здесь. Предел мечтаний. И счастье мое станет окончательно безграничным, если ты отдашь мне эту бутылку. Хотя подойдет любая из бара позади тебя. Шикарный бар, кстати, малыш. Может мне еще поделиться своим бесценным мнением по какому-нибудь другому вопросу? Ты спрашивай, не стесняйся.

МакГарретт как-то обречено помассировал переносицу и одним слитным движением оказался возле Денни, и тот даже при желании не успел бы прописать ему в лицо, настолько быстро все произошло. Что в прочем не помешало ему начать отчаянно сопротивляться.

Они повалились на пол, и, даже зная, что не-людь не дерется в полную силу, ему не становилось легче, а когда чужие пальцы сомкнулись у него на шее, перекрывая доступ кислорода, он попробовал удвоить усилия, помогая себе и ногами, и руками. На что МакГарретт только несколько раз чувствительно приподнял его и ударил головой об пол. У Денни болели ребра и ныли ушибленные колени и локти – разойдясь под конец их возни, не-людь уже перестал сдерживаться и бил в полную силу.

Пролитый сок со льдом неприятно расплескался по одежде, вылившись еще и на пол, и теперь все вокруг них тошнотворно пахло апельсинами. Из чужих глаз на него жадно смотрел кто-то опасный, и кого он еще ни разу не встречал. Возможно, чувствовал мельком тогда один единственный раз за столом, когда они ужинали вчетвером, и МакГарретту позвонили, после чего он с Коно отсутствовали три дня. А потом к нему вернулась его Камаро и фотография дочери с остальными личными вещами. Теперь же этот кто-то сжимал его горло и неумолимо подтаскивал к себе все ближе и ближе. Денни накрыл такой панический ужас, что он даже пошевелиться не мог, но, кажется, было уже слишком поздно. Вышедший погулять зверь, которого он неосознанно дразнил и дергал за хвост все это время, явно не намеревался возвращаться под железный самоконтроль МакГарретта.

Его снова чувствительно придушили, словно проверяя, сколько еще он сможет выдержать, и почти безвольного перевернули на живот. Денни слабо дернулся, жадно хватая воздух ртом, и попробовал выползти из-под навалившегося сверху горячего тела, но и как в их первую ночь или последующее общение в горизонтальной плоскости – безуспешно.

Не-людь, у него даже при желании язык бы не повернулся назвать того, кто сейчас был над ним МакГарреттом, больно укусил его за загривок, лизнул кожу под линией волос и снова больно укусил его только чуть ниже. Майка натянулась на вороте, практически душа его, и Денни в панике забился, решив, что его снова сейчас начнут душить, но не-людь лишь одним слитным движением порвал ткань, обнажая его беззащитную спину.

Сильные руки по-хозяйски огладили его по бокам и зарылись в волосы на груди, прежде чем болезненно сжать соски. Не-людь подтянул его снова к себе и поставил на колени, прижав при этом за шею к полу. Конечно, Денни понимал, к чему все идет, и сопротивлялся, как мог, но противопоставить чужой силе ему было нечего. Он с ужасом представил, как тот будет трахать его на сухую, без какой-либо подготовки, и что с ним после этого будет, если даже с подготовкой ему понадобилось больше нескольких дней, чтобы вновь почувствовать себя человеком. 

Денни взвыл от особенно болезненного укуса и злобно выплюнул в пол:

– Ненавижу! Иди, выгуливай свою сучью натуру в другом месте, мудак. Нравится насиловать людей? Ну, да мы же намного слабее вас, – его понесло. – Никчемнее даже самой слабой омеги. 

– Ты слишком много болтаешь, – чужой голос было практически не узнать, столько в нем было рычания. – И для твоего рта найдется применение получше.

Внезапно присутствие за спиной исчезло, впрочем, он даже обрадоваться не успел, как его снова до звона в ушах пару раз приложили об пол, так что пришлось сглатывать соленую кровь из разбитой губы, что, впрочем, было наименьшей из его бед. Не-людь перевернул его на спину и за шею приподнял, рассматривая, словно примерялся с какого края отхватить кусок повкуснее. Даже поняв, что сейчас должно произойти Денни все равно был не готов к острым клыкам, сомкнувшимся у основания шеи. Как и не был готов к тому, что его начнут трепать как игрушку. Он слабо забился, в ужасе пытаясь отпихнуть чужое лицо от себя, чувствуя, как скрепят зубы на его ключице.

Вволю отведя душу на его шее, МакГарретт снова его придушил и только после этого подтащил слабо сопротивляющегося к дивану. Затем он куда-то ушел ненадолго, чтобы вернуться уже с чем-то смутно знакомым в руках, похожим на ошейник. Денни попробовал отползти, но его снова уверенно подтащили к дивану, только теперь уже, чтобы поставить между разведенных длинных ног с явственно выпирающим членом в ярких шортах. 

Денни чувствовал, как по щекам покатились слезы и наверняка, он сейчас был весь красный и потный, но его это мало заботило. Он лишь продолжал слабо дергаться, пока не-людь уверенно и методично надевал на него штуку, которую Денни никогда раньше не видел вживую, только в порно. 

Когда ремешок был застегнут, а его рот надежно держало открытым кольцо, не-людь сыто облизнулся и сгреб его за волосы, чтобы повертеть его голову из стороны в сторону, явно любуясь проделанной работой. Он даже не потрудился связать ему руки, словно заранее зная, что ему не будет оказано достойного сопротивления, и это пугало в своей очевидности. 

Денни забил руками по чужим ногам, пока его тянули к чужому паху, не-людь успел приспустить шорты, и теперь он с ужасом смотрел на красивый ровный член с нежной кожей и очертаниями узла у основания. Тот был слишком близко от его лица и открытого рта, и несложно было сложить одно с другим, чтобы понять, что его сейчас ждало. И к чему он был катастрофически и категорически не готов. Денни протестующее замычал, роняя слюну на яркую ткань чужих шорт и хватаясь руками за голые колени с короткими, на удивление, мягкими волосками, когда широкая ладонь почти ласково погладила его по волосам, прежде чем собрать их в кулак.

Денни давился слюной и слезами, пока его немилосердно насаживали на чужой горячий член, доставая практически до самого горла и вызывая невольный рвотный рефлекс. Который он с ужасом пытался подавить в перерывах между возможностью сделать вдох и осознанием, что если его сейчас стошнит на не-людя, это может оказаться действительно последним, что он сделает в этой жизни.

Даже с закрытыми глазами Денни чувствовал чужой практически осязаемый взгляд. Тот скользил по его лицу раскаленным железом, вызывая острое желание прикрыться руками, но те были заняты тем, что он судорожно хватался ими за ноги МакГарретта, за диван, пытаясь хоть так найти точку опоры, пока его использовали, как вещь.

Наконец, не-людь в последний раз сильно дернул бедрами, практически съехав с дивана и протащив Денни вместе с собой, и кончил, придерживая себя у основания и не давая узлу вжиматься в край кольца. После чего вытащил член и продолжил кончать уже ему на лицо: ресницы, скулы, волосы – придерживая за затылок и не давая возможности отстраниться. Когда же его, наконец, отпустили, Денни завалился набок, неуклюже пытаясь вытереться и начав кашлять, пытаясь избавиться от вкуса спермы в горле и во рту. Он слепо зашарил по голове пытаясь найти чертовы застежки и, наконец, снять с себя это устройство для пыток. Он настороженно замер, когда его руки мягко оттолкнули, и не-людь сам помог ему избавиться от этой штуковины. 

Челюсть немилосердно ныла, он чувствовал себя использованным и грязным. И желание снова напиться накатило так, что у него затряслись руки. 

 

5-0

 

Денни долго сидел на берегу, пытаясь прийти в себя после случившегося. Он помнил, как дошел до душа на улице, чтобы смыть с себя чужие следы. Как взял первое попавшееся полотенце, чтобы накинуть на голову и плечи и добрел до кромки воды. Даже, когда опустился вечер, и стало заметно прохладнее, он все равно не вернулся в дом. Не хотел, боялся. Оставаться на улице или ночевать на шезлонге, кончено, не было вариантом, к тому же ему было без надобности лишний раз провоцировать не-людя, что как он теперь сильно подозревал, могло случиться по любому поводу.

Рассматривать налившиеся на руках и ногах синяки вперемешку со ссадинами и ушибами, ему не хотелось, поэтому он смотрел на спокойный океан, пока глаза не заслезились от бликов, ветра и песка. От стресса у него пропал аппетит, да и вообще желание что-либо делать. И он честно не знал, как теперь будет смотреть в чужие глаза. Впрочем, ему этого и не хотелось.

На удивление МакГарретт его не трогал, словно поняв, что ему нужно время и личное пространство, что было вполне в духе не-людя, которого он успел узнать до сегодняшнего дня. Что по этому поводу думал тот, другой, Денни точно не горел желанием знать.

Дом встретил его тишиной и расползшейся по углам тьмой, свет горел только в кабинете, и Денни устало побрел наверх в спальню. Как не велико было его искушение взять подушку и покрывало и пойти спать в одну из гостевых комнат, он не решился этого сделать. Как он понял, там обычно оставались беты, а значит, это было бы вторжением на их территорию, да и не знал, он как на такое мог отреагировать не-людь. Поэтому оставался только один вариант – остаться спать здесь.

Про диван внизу как альтернативу он даже вспоминать не хотел.

Ополоснувшись и еще раз промыв под водой ссадины, Денни влез в пижамные штаны и белую свободную майку. Почистил зубы, давя рвотный позыв, и передумал бриться, потому что для этого нужно было хотя бы раз взглянуть на себя в зеркало, и пошел спать, пока еще эта спальня и эта кровать ассоциировались у него со сном и отдыхом. 

Он и не понял, как успел отключиться, просто ему в один прекрасный момент надоело вздрагивать от малейшего шороха и ждать, когда же в спальню зайдет не-людь. Поэтому и утро наступило для него неожиданно – вдруг стало светло. И МакГарретт, кажется, так и не пришел ночевать, что ему было затруднительно определить – этой ночью спал он на удивление очень крепко, наверное, сказался, пережитый стресс.

Стоило ему спуститься, на кухне его уже ждал не-людь. В ярких купальных шортах и обычной темной майке тот выглядел как обычно. Возможно, только немного напряжения скопилось в развороте плеч, да и Денни особо не присматривался, лишний раз не желая даже смотреть в чужую сторону.

Даже свежее сваренный горячий кофе не поднял ему настроения, как рассчитывал Денни.

– С этого дня Ханна будет приходить только пару раз в неделю, а ее обязанности теперь будут на тебе, – было первым, о чем сообщил ему не-людь после нескольких тягостных минут тишины.

Ну, да, точно. Он же хотел себя хоть чем-то занять, и вот свершилось – из него решили сделать примерную домохозяйку. 

Денни неопределенно пожал плечами, ему же надо было хоть как-то показать, что он услышал чужие слова. Он подошел к холодильнику, заглянув внутрь, чтобы проверить содержимое, которое почти не поменялось за прошедшую пару дней. 

– Будешь отдавать список с необходимыми продуктами либо мне, либо бетам.

Денни кивнул и вернулся к своему кофе, размышляя, что ему съесть на завтрак, и как бы здорово было бы избегать какого-либо общения с не-людем. Что, конечно же, было из разряда фантастики, как оказывается, и его возвращение домой. Денни заскрипел зубами от досады, и даже на мгновенье забыл, что был на кухне не один.

– Больно?

Денни слабо кивнул в ответ и даже не попытался уклонить от горячей руки на своей шее. Укус ожидаемо воспалился, и ему нечем было его обработать, поэтому приходилось просто терпеть тянущую боль.

– Я не буду извиняться за случившееся. Считай это первым знакомством с тем, каким я могу быть, когда теряю контроль. И если тебе не понравилось, то лучше не провоцировать меня.

Не-людь оттянул ему ворот и накрыл ртом место укуса, чтобы снова примериться к отметинам, что были оставлены острыми клыками. Денни даже дернуться не успел, только болезненно зашипел на крепкое объятие, в которое его заключили без возможности вырваться или сбежать.

Зализывание раны было процессом болезненным, хотя и приносящим облегчение. Но чужие прикосновения, вызывали у него далеко не радужные или приятные воспоминания, поэтому он мог лишь тяжело дышать и пережидать приступ паники с тошнотой.

Недопитый кофе был бесцеремонно вылит в раковину, туда же отправилась и его кружка, а сам Денни был подхвачен подмышки и посажен прямо на столешницу кухонного островка. Не-людь стянул с него с майку и отбросил куда-то в сторону. Его явно больше интересовали оставленные им же самим следы.

– Будешь меня игнорировать? Не будешь разговаривать? – горячий интимный шепот обжигал, заставляя невольно ежиться, как от холода, и Денни мог лишь молча сидеть и сжимать руками края столешницы. Да, именно такой план он для себя и наметил – не разговаривать и игнорировать. – Думаешь, такое поведение разумно?

Что бы он там ни думал, Денни не собирался поддаваться на чужую провокацию. Проще было, молча вытерпеть чужие настойчивые прикосновения, к тому же от них был толк – не-людь не поленился изучить каждый сантиметр его кожи, более не скрытой майкой. И больше всего внимания досталось его многострадальной шее. 

Помогало мысленно представлять, что это не он сейчас сидел на чужой кухне, пока между его разведенных ног стоял не-людь, и жадно целовал и вылизывал каждый синяк, каждую ссадину или ушиб на его теле. Получалось, конечно, так себе, но Денни хотя бы пытался. Он откинул голову назад, демонстрируя беззащитный кадык, и прикрыл глаза, хотя так становилось даже хуже, но на скучном потолке рассматривать было попросту нечего. Нужно было просто подождать, пока не-людь удовлетвориться своей инспекцией и, наконец, отпустит его. Что все не происходило и не происходило, у него даже шея начала затекать, но он упрямо ничего не предпринимал, просто сидел и ждал.

Радовало хотя бы то, что его не пытались целовать, не-людь выше его шеи в принципе не поднимался, что Денни несколько удивило, но и втайне порадовало. Он иррационально считал себя грязным, и сколько бы раз он не чистил зубы или полоскал рот, это чувство никуда не исчезало. Его самого удивила собственная реакция – он даже после секса с узлом не чувствовал себя так как после единственного минета с применением посторонних предметов.

Не-людь без усилий оторвал его руку от столешницы и прижал к собственному горлу.

– Смотри на меня.

Точка на переносице не-людя была самым удобным местом, куда он мог смотреть и при этом игнорировать чужой изучающий взгляд, и Денни даже в допросной с отмороженными убийцами не использовал этого приема, а теперь решил, что не будет смотреть на это красивое лицо иначе. 

– Чем быстрее ты примешь тот факт, что теперь ты мой, что отныне ты стал частью моей стаи, а значит, и этого мира, тем проще тебе будет.

После этого сомнительного заявления, МакГарретт, наконец, оставил его в покое и даже ушел с кухни, оставив Денни наедине со своими невеселыми мыслями и одиночеством.

5-0

 

На удивление Денни понравилось возиться с растениями и цветами. Хотя Ханна по-прежнему делала большую часть работы за него по уходу за своеобразным садом и цветником на заднем дворе. Работы по дому было не так уж и много, да и с готовкой было не столько возни, как он подозревал, что будет, учитывая аппетит не-людей. К тому же МакГарретт оказался довольно неприхотливым в еде.

Пожилая не-людь действительно стала приходить всего пару раз в неделю, о чем Денни даже немного жалел. Круг его общения с самого начала и так был невелик, а теперь и вовсе сократился до бет с МакГарреттом.

– Стив – добрый мальчик, но может быть очень упрямым и глупым. Прости его, даже если это будет непросто, – сказала ему Ханна, стоило ей увидеть уродливые синяки на его шее и разбитую губу. – В следующий раз я принесу мазь от местного лекаря.

Она по-матерински погладила его по волосам и, взяв за руку, потянула за собой.

– Пойдем со мной.

Ланаи встретил их привычным видом еще одного яркого дня на этом острове, зеленью и сверкающим на солнце океаном, к которому его и повели, словно ребенка за руку.

Вдоль берега пенились волны, то набегая, то отступая. Вода, на которой играли и сверкали блики солнечного света, с легким шуршанием ворочала попадающиеся ракушки и небольшие камни. Денни подошел к самой кромке, зарывшись пальцами в мокрый песок, как любил делать. Плеск волн умиротворял. Даже не верилось, что где-то там кипела жизнь, наполненная суетой и проблемами, встречами, работой и повседневными делами.

– Что ты видишь, Денни? 

– Океан. Пляж. Голубое небо. Солнце. Горизонт.

Денни оглянулся. Как заканчивался песок, начиналась полоса зеленой яркой травы, возвышались стройные пальмы, раскачивая на листья. Двухэтажный дом, ставший таким привычным за проведенное здесь время, выглядел как с какой-то открытки про отдых на Гавайях, а он только сейчас обратил на это внимание.

– Здесь очень красиво, – заметил он с удивлением. Денни всегда это понимал и принимал как должное, но почему-то только сейчас осознал, до чего же красиво было вокруг.

– Я рада, что ты это видишь.

Пожилая не-людь повела его обратно в дом, и он безропотно последовал, недоумевая про себя, что же именно та хотела ему сказать. Вот только в доме они не задержались, а вместо этого вышли через парадную дверь на улицу.

Он редко покидал пределы дома или заднего двора, поэтому сейчас даже немного занервничал. Но вокруг практически никого не было, и Денни понимал, что сейчас в самый разгар дня все были заняты своими делам и заботами. Редкие соседи, про которых он узнал от Ханны, скорее всего, работали, дети были в школе – шла обычная размеренная жизнь, так похожая на жизнь людей. Будь он по другую сторону, то сейчас или бы сидел в департаменте над стопкой бумаг, или был бы на вызове, или опрашивал бы свидетелей, или даже бы поехал забрать Грейс из школы или с секции. Мысли о дочери больше не вызывали невыносимой тоски, скорее грусть, и лишний раз напомнили, что у него было ради кого двигаться вперед.

Он внимательно старался следить за датами и днями недели, чтобы окончательно не потеряться в этой беззаботной, наполненной вечным летом жизни. Было сложно без привычной упорядоченности между сменами, перерывами и выходными, которые он мог проводить с дочерью, но Денни старался.

Они с Ханной немного прогулялись по улице и вернулись к знакомой изгороди и дому, который почти ничем не отличался от других таких же уютных и в целом обычных. 

– Когда Стив только переехал в этот дом, я не думала, что он тут задержится. Я приглядывала за домом и за садом, пока он пустовал. Прежние хозяева переехали пару лет назад, но никто все не вселялся и не вселялся. И тут у нас появляется этот высокий странный альфа со своей немногочисленной стаей, – Ханна остановилась у изгороди и оглянулась на него, улыбаясь. – Как сейчас помню его первые дни тут.

Денни с любопытством прислушался. Как бы то ни было, любую информацию о МакГарретте он впитывал с жадной одержимостью.

– Такой переполох вызвал. Столько пересудов было, что и не удивительно. В наше мирное течение жизни внезапно вторгся чужак, альфа, да еще и укушенный. Перемены пугают, но и привлекают. Стив оказался хорошим, добрым мальчиком. В стае его обожают.

– А разве вы не в его стае?

– Теперь в его. Стаи могут распадаться, захватываться, сливаться и тому подобное. Наши объединились.

– Я не совсем понимаю, – Денни озадачено нахмурился. Он был уверен, что в стае может быть только один альфа без вариантов. 

– Это называется альянс. При заключении альянса у стай остается прежняя автономия, но при этом создается совет альф. Это не особо популярная форма сотрудничества, в основном из-за амбиций альф и их стремления к абсолютной власти, но бывают исключения.

– Я не знал.

– Вот ведь глупый мальчишка, - заворчала пожилая не-людь, явно имея в виду не его. – Стиву следовало тебя с самого начала отдать в общину на обучение.

– Не думаю, что это была бы хорошая идея, – Денни невесело рассмеялся. – Я и сейчас не уверен, что готов. Точнее не так. Я уверен, что все еще не готов.

Янтарные глаза на загорелом лице со следами прожитых лет смотрели на него внимательно и изучающее, Денни даже стало не по себе. В общении с приятной пожилой не-людью из-за ее мягкого голоса и приятных манер он постоянно забывал, что та была для него так же опасна, как и все окружающие его здесь не-люди.

– Да, возможно, ты и прав. Я могу только надеяться, что ты примешь свое место среди нас, потому что тебе его уже дали, нравится тебе это или нет. Ты можешь хотя бы попробовать, раз обстоятельства сложились, как сложились. Правда, я сильно подозреваю, что это не в твоем характере, но кто знает.

Денни понимал, что до него хотела донести пожилая не-людь.

– Ты мне нравишься, и, хотя ты человек, думаю, Стиву был нужен именно кто-то подобный тебе. Слабый в одном, сильный в другом. И не думай, что для него это был легкий выбор. Возможно, сначала им руководили инстинкты, но не потом. В этом можешь поверить моему опыту и прожитым годам. Куда как проще было вообще с тобой не связываться, но Стив, которого знаю я, никогда не искал простых путей.

Ему снова нужно было все обдумать.

 

5-0

 

Застать не-людь Коно Калакуа в относительно тихом и немноголюдном месте оказалось практически не выполнимой задачей. Во-первых, Денни нужно было провернуть все так, чтобы как можно меньше не-людей могло их услышать, точнее, чтобы ни МакГарретт, ни Хо Келли, их не услышали, а во-вторых – та была очень занята, чему он даже не был удивлен.

Пришлось ждать несколько больше двух недель, прежде чем ему представилась удачная возможность и подходящий повод. И для этого ему пришлось, скрепя сердце согласиться на индивидуальный урок по серфингу. И даже мужественно выдержать не только теоретическую часть, но и почти полчаса потеть, имитируя заскакивание на доску на песке, что при его сложном отношении к песку и тому как тот неведомым образом попадал в самые неожиданные места, он расценивал как подвиг. И это все, не считая непосредственного урока на воде.

– Фуххх, – Денни шумно отдышался и зачесал пальцами мокрые волосы назад, смирившись с тем, что как только те начнут подсыхать, тут же закучерявятся. – Ну, что я заслужил поощрения?

– Окей, согласна, заслужил, – рассмеялась не-людь, сверкнув белоснежными клыками и симпатичными ямочками на щеках. – Чего ты хочешь? Информации?

Денни даже вида делать не стал, что удивлен или что-то подобное. Коно была далеко не наивной, да и самой приближенной бетой альфы не становились просто за красивые глаза. И Денни не то чтобы скрывал, зачем он затеял все это представление с пляжем и серфингом.

– Да.

Они отплыли от берега на приличное расстояние, так чтобы была вероятность, что их все же не услышат, хотя по воде звук разносился намного дальше, чем по суше. И, конечно, Денни не рассчитывал, что их разговор останется только между ними двумя.

– Ты и сама видишь, как тяжело мне приспособиться к... - он поймал себя на мысли, что не знал, с чего бы ему следовало начать – с того, что он не мог приспособиться к МакГарретту и их своеобразным отношениям, или тому, что ему была чужда жизнь, как часть стаи. Поэтому в итоге, он решил начать совсем с другого. – Я предпочел бы, чтобы этот разговор остался только между нами, но пойму, если это окажется не осуществимым. 

– Ничего не могу обещать, – осторожно заметила не-людь Коно, изящно потянувшись на своей доске. Было заметно, что та начала немного нервничать, что сказать, предстоящий разговор напрягал ни его одного.

– И я это понимаю, – кивнул Денни, проводя ладонью по сверкающей глади воды. По ней тут же разбежалась легкая рябь, сливаясь с небольшими волнами. 

– И Стив дал строгое указание, что все, что касается лично его, ты должен спрашивать не у нас с Чином, а только у него самого. Хотя для этого тебе нужно хотя бы начать снова с ним разговаривать…

Явное напряжение между ним и альфой беты, конечно же, не могли не заметить, как и того, что Денни с ним не разговаривал, и вообще отказывался замечать, или смотреть в его сторону. И это не считая, что беты видели и синяки, и укусы на нем, хотя, конечно же, ничего не стали комментировать, еще раз напоминая ему, что союзников у него по эту сторону не было. А значит, и рассчитывать он мог только на себя.

Коно, даже порой Чин, когда у него было желание и свободное время, начала понемногу учить его законам стаи и правилам не-людей, их истории, традициям и даже суевериям. И хотя было действительно интересно, эти небольшие уроки каждый раз напоминали, как же далек он был от этого мира. И как же сильно он не хотел быть его частью. Все в нем противилось этой мысли, хотя, конечно же, это могло сильно упростить и облегчить ему жизнь. 

А еще почему-то на этих импровизированных, совершенно бессистемных и порой абсолютно неожиданных уроках беты явно избегали тем, касающихся хоа или спутников, и вообще, любых подобных тем. Поэтому ему и пришлось идти на все эти ухищрения с серфингом, в надежде, что в другой обстановке Коно все же сможет рассказать ему хоть что-то.

– В других стаях есть люди, но является ли кто-то из этих людей хоа?

Кажется, Коно ожидала от него совсем других вопросов, поэтому явно немного занервничала.

– Конечно. Редко, но такое случается.

Денни закусил губу и нерешительно взглянул на не-людь, аккуратно задавая следующий вопрос:

– А есть ли еще пары альфы и человека?

– Хм… Не думаю, – Коно аккуратно зачерпнула ладонью пригоршню воды, пропуская ее между пальцев. 

– Я думал, что на выбор влияют не только личные предпочтения, симпатии и привязанности, но и гормоны, запах, физиология, в конце концов. Разве сильный альфа не должен стремиться выбрать себе сильную пару?

– Это так, – быстро ответила Коно, – Но, Денни, все, что касается укушенных не так однозначно. – Она слегка переместилась на доске, руками подгребая с боков воду и не позволяя ей развернуться. – И я не совсем понимаю, к чему ты клонишь.

Денни замялся, но высказал свое предположение:

– Рано или поздно, он захочет детей, собственный выводок.

Коно поперхнулась и растерянно улыбнулась:

– Эммм… Думаю, можно тебе рассказать… 

– Боже, только не говори, что он у него уже есть? – ужаснулся Денни. – Сколько их?

– Нет, ты неверно меня понял, – Коно нахмурилась. Реакция Денни на гипотетических детей своего альфы ей не понравилась. – Стив стерилен. 

– Подожди. В смысле…

– У него никогда не будет детей, – четко ответила не-людь, – Как и большинство укушенных, которые получают должную медицинскую помощь, у него был выбор – повысить свои шансы на выживание и снизить вероятность стать диким, а значит, потенциально опасным как для нас, так и для вас. Тем более ранние тесты уже выявили, что он с более чем 60% вероятностью будет альфой. Или отказаться от лекарств, увеличить риски, но при этом продолжить иметь возможность иметь потомство. Как ты понимаешь, он выбрал первое. 

Это было настолько неожиданным для него, что Денни теперь не знал, что сказать. В очередной раз, его план рассыпался прямо на его глазах, а все из-за того, что ему приходилось работать не с полной информацией, точнее с ее жалкими крупицами. 

– Ой… – спохватилась Коно, прижав одну ладонь ко рту, – Кажется, этот как раз то, что я не должна была тебе рассказывать… Но мы же не скажем об этом Стиву, да? – она проникновенно заглянула в его глаза.

– Нет, – выдавил из себя Денни, на мгновение испугавшись невысказанной в слух угрозе.

– Чтобы ты там не задумал, чтобы себе не напридумывал, ты должен знать – Стив выбрал тебя своим спутником. Своим хоа. А для нас это очень важно и никогда не бывает случайным, – проговорила Коно, снова сделав несколько гребков, выравнивая доску. 

Денни поступил так же, как и она, не желая, чтобы его унесло далеко от не-люди.

– А мое мнение разве не должно учитываться? – ворчливо пробормотал он.

– Обычно, да. Будь ты одним из нас. Или приди ты к нам по своей воле. Но вышло, что вышло. И ты даже не представляешь, какую власть держишь в своих руках и какие возможности.

Денни невольно встрепенулся. Смутная мысль мелькнула на краю сознания, но тут же скрылась, стоило Коно продолжить:

– Я не буду призывать тебя смириться и тому подобное, это было бы несправедливо по отношению к тебе. И даже Стиву. Ни ты, ни он не выбирали для себя этой судьбы. И как бы сказал Чин, будь он сейчас на моем месте, может все же стоит поискать плюсы в сложившейся ситуации, – не-людь печально улыбнулась. – И, знаешь, по нему может и не видно, но он очень переживает, что вы не разговариваете. И что ты его отвергаешь.

Денни с сомнением посмотрел на Коно и решил не комментировать чужие слова. Хотя и Хана говорила ему о чем-то подобном. Просто для него не-людь не выглядел расстроенным или злым. Тот вел себя, в целом, как обычно, даже руки распускал в своей обычной манере. Хотя если так подумать, вся их близость стала сводиться к тому, что не-людь просто дрочил на его спину и ягодицы и после этого уходил. Он даже спать в их спальне перестал. Если честно, то Денни поначалу даже обрадовался, что успел тому надоесть. Или возможно разочаровать своим поведением. Но потом понял, что тот ради него сдерживался, понимая, что любая другая близость между ними сейчас не закончилась бы ничем хорошим.

Он глянул на солнце. Как бы обильно он не мазался солнцезащитным кремом, который ему дал МакГарретт, убедившись после одного печально инцидента, как быстро он мог обгореть, Денни старался не проводить больше нужного времени под палящими лучами. 

– Вернемся?

– Наперегонки? – воодушевилась Коно, явно обрадованная тем, что этот разговор подошел, наконец, к завершению.

– Ха-ха, очень смешно, Коно Калакуа, – саркастично крикнул он в спину не-люди, которая за пару мощных гребков обогнала его на полтора корпуса.

 

5-0

 

Ему даже не нужно было задавать очевидных вопросов, он уже догадывался, что внутри коробки его не могло ждать что-то приятное. И он, конечно же, оказался прав. Хотя все же черная анальная пробка из силикона его удивила.

Обнаружив перевязанную лентой коробку на прикроватной тумбе, Денни долго с подозрением на нее смотрел, прежде чем протянуть руку и взять ту, чтобы рассмотреть поближе. Взвесив на руке подарок от МакГарретта, а ничем иным это не могло быть по определению, он с удивлением осознал, что тот был достаточно тяжелым, чтобы он не смог сразу же определить содержимое.

Денни положил коробку обратно на тумбу и пошел в ванную, чтобы вернуться буквально через пару минут. Любопытство все же взяло вверх над здравым смыслом, ему было слишком интересно, что не-людь решил ему презентовать после его недельного молчания и не особо успешных попыток Денни игнорировать чужое присутствие. Конечно, ему и самому было тяжело, но упрямство было отличительной чертой всех Вильямсов, что он и демонстрировал с переменным успехом.

В коробке помимо пробки оказался внушительный тюбик смазки и от злости Денни еле сдержался, чтобы не запустить им в стену. Чтобы он себе не навоображал, но, кажется, чужому терпению подошел конец, если этот подарок был тем, чем он думал. Отдышавшись и рационально взвесив все, Денни решил все же не горячиться, хотя для этого ему пришлось потратить на отжимания гораздо больше времени, чем обычно. После таких простых физических упражнений ему сразу же полегчало.

Он с легким любопытством повертел тюбик в руках и прочитал все надписи и инструкцию. Ничего нового или откровенного. Он сам порой брал что-то подобное для себя, чтобы было под рукой, когда у него оставалось чуть больше времени, чем просто подрочить в душе перед сном или перед работой. Он даже выдавил немного на пальцы и растер прохладный гель. Без запаха, с приятной немного шелковистой текстурой смазка по заверениям производителя не должна была быстро высыхать. 

С сомнением глянув на приоткрытую дверь ванной, потом на смазку, потом снова на дверь, он с сожалением поправил в свободных шортах затвердевший член, и решил рассмотреть поближе вторую часть подарка.

Пробка на ощупь оказалась довольно приятной и тут же нагрелась от тепла его руки. Денни, по-прежнему, с трудом представлял, как сможет воспользоваться чем-то подобным, хотя механику он, конечно же, знал. И, конечно же, ему было совсем немного, совсем чуть-чуть любопытно, что же такого в этом было.

Заперев за собой дверь и включив горячую воду, чтобы наполнить себе ванну, Денни сел на бортик и задумчиво повертел в пальцах черный силикон, после чего все же отложил в сторону. Сбросив шорты и майку, в которых привык спать, он насыпал в воду немного соли и добавил пены. Этим утром у него было настроение немного побаловать себя. К тому же, зная с каким маниакальным упорством МакГарретт настаивал на кротком душе, не более трех минут словно они были в армии, он каждый раз со злорадством подолгу плескался в душе или делал для себя пенные ванны.

Выдавив себе на ладонь смазки, Денни отложил тюбик и с предвкушением размазал вязкую приятную субстанцию любриканта по члену, наслаждаясь легкими привычными прикосновениями. Он так долго этого не делал, особенно теперь, когда личную жизнь ему обеспечивал один не-людь. Денни недовольно дернулся, сбиваясь с ритма. Мысли о МакГарретте невольно напомнили ему не только о том, о чем бы он предпочел никогда вообще не вспоминать, но и о минете, который тот ему сделал. 

Здраво рассудив, что лучше ему было думать о чем-то более приятном, Денни попробовал представить то, что он обычно представлял, поспешно дроча в душе, но выходило так себе. Темноволосая красотка с небольшой аккуратной грудью, которая бы идеально помещалась у него в руке, и чисто выбритым лобком почему-то никак не желала оставаться перед его мысленным взором, рассеиваясь и перетекая в неясные образы.

Поэтому Денни сосредоточился на самом процессе. Наблюдать, как головка скрывается в кулаке было менее занятно, чем представлять чей-то рот на своем члене, но это все равно было лучше, чем представлять МакГарретта, стоящего перед ним на коленях в том дурацком устройстве с кольцом и ремешком. Хотя нет. Он невольно облизнулся и прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь мысленным зрелищем. Было бы идеально еще и держать того за темные короткие волосы и насаживать ртом на его стоящий член. Чтобы тот давился и принимал все, что Денни считал нужным ему дать, и при этом смотрел своими невозможными не читаемыми глазами, не смея отвести взгляд.

– Чеееерт! – ему даже не потребовалось много времени, чтобы, наконец, кончить, словив все в ладонь. Что же, теперь его ждала не только набранная ванна, но и невеселые мысли о собственных фантазиях.

Оставив в итоге чужие дары в ванной, Денни решил пока сделать вид, что ничего особенного и не произошло, и начать уже это день с приготовления завтрака. Как и поставил его в известность МакГарретт, ему действительно перешла большая часть обязанностей Ханны, и теперь его дни были заняты заботами о доме и их быте. Чувства что он вдруг стал примерной женой и хозяйкой у него пока не возникало, в семье Вильямсов было принято уметь делать любую работу по дому без деления на женскую или мужскую. К тому же про себя он был искренне рад, что ему было чем заняться, кроме сна, чтения книг и просмотра телевизора. И хотя готовка и уборка не были работой его мечты, Денни предпочитал все делать на совесть. 

Когда запах оладий выманил не-людя из кабинета, Денни уже сидел на своем обычном месте и уже допивал кофе. Он торопливо поел, только чтобы не пришлось завтракать вместе, и теперь пытался поскорее закончить и с наполовину полной кружкой ароматной дымящейся жидкости, дарящей ему заряд бодрости на целое утро.

МакГарретт подошел, чтобы сесть рядом, и уверенно положил ему горячую ладонь на шею. Большой палец мягко заскользил вверх-вниз, задевая мочку уха и вызывая невольную дрожь. Не-людь наклонился к нему, чтобы сначала вдохнуть его запах, а потом пройтись по гладко выбритой скуле губами.

И Денни отвернул голову в сторону, уходя от поцелуя.

– Нет? – не-людь ткнулся ему куда-то в основание шеи и часто задышал.

– Нет, – едва разжав губы, ответил Денни.

– Ты отказываешь мне? – чужой голос был тихий и вкрадчивый. Опасный.

– Я не хочу, чтобы ты меня целовал, – сглотнув, решился выдвинуть свои условия Денни.

– Тебе неприятно?

Внезапно его голова оказалась словно в стальных тисках – МакГарретт развернул его к себе, обхватив лицо ладонями, заставив Денни практически повиснуть на чужих руках, пытаясь ослабить эту хватку или оторвать их от себя.

– Придется потерпеть, потому что я хочу тебя целовать. Постоянно.

– Нгх! – он даже возразить не успел, как его возглас был жадно поглощен. МакГарретт, несмотря на напор, целовал его очень бережно. Сначала он просто прижался к нему губами, и, кажется, это был самый их целомудренный поцелуй, прежде чем перешел к более решительным действиям.

Денни застучал по сильным рукам, с напрягшимися венами, по груди в темной майке, пока не остановился на том, что стал судорожно мять мягкую ткань в резко вспотевших ладонях. Не-людь перешел к легким коротким поцелуям, которые делал все длиннее и длиннее, будто у них было все время в этом мире, и они точно никуда не торопились. Словно этим утром все, что их ждало – это этот бесконечный поцелуй.

Язык, бережно раздвинувший ему губы и заскользивший по его зубам, языку, небу, не пытался доминировать, что позволило Денни немного успокоиться и прийти в себя. Не было того отвращения, которого он подспудно все время ждал. Зато было жаркое хорошо ему знакомое чувство, что он уже испытывал в чужих объятиях. Не-людь умел целоваться жарко и жадно, и Денни тонул в накатывающих эмоциях: беспомощности от невозможности чему-либо воспрепятствовать, облегчении от того, что это было не так ужасно, как он думал, и легкой панике от того, что он готов был начать отвечать, поддавшись знакомому ритму и знакомым движениям. Они ведь делали это уже и не раз, и теперь Денни даже не знал, почему решил сопротивляться, почему решил, что он стал грязным.

Когда не-людь закончил терзать его рот, то просто немного отстранился, все еще не отпуская его. 

– Мне очень тяжело сдерживаться. И даже у моего самоконтроля есть предел, ты и сам мог в этом убедиться. Воспользуйся моим подарком, сегодня вечером тебе это пригодится.

 

5-0

 

Терпеть любопытные, недоумевающие или злобные взгляды в свою сторону не было для него чем-то непривычным. Просто, когда это происходило в обществе тех, кто априори был сильнее и быстрее него, Денни чувствовал себя вдвойне не в своей тарелке. Он предпочел бы вообще не спускаться, когда на этом настоял МакГарретт. Осознавать себя настолько слабым и беспомощным было, конечно же, неприятно. И еще более неприятным было осознавать, что его тут воспринимали исключительно как подстилку их альфы. 

Отхлебнув холодного пива, Денни невесело огляделся. Вокруг него образовался условная зона отчуждения. Сначала МакГарретт практически не отходил от него, раз за разом, демонстрируя свои собственнические замашки, представляя его подходящим пообщаться членам стаи, да и скорее всего, утверждая его, Денни, статус в их глазах, что было вполне логичным.

Денни был чужаком, более того этим «малихини», который вдруг стал «хоа» альфы. И как уже понял Денни понятие «хоя» для не-людей было куда как более серьезным, чем он изначально предполагал. Он уже догадался, что стал не просто любовником МакГарретта или просто его человеком, а кем-то куда более важным. Даже короткого разговора с Чином и упоминания о его хоа тогда ему было достаточно, чтобы понять этот простой факт. 

Общение с членами стаи не выходило от слова совсем. И как бы то ни было, у него складывалось стойкое ощущение, что ему были не рады. И, конечно же, не без основания. Даже откинув в сторону внутренние интриги и политику, оставался факт, который МакГарретт самолично признал, а значит, это знали или чувствовали, или как там не-люди могли читать его – будь он на их месте, ему бы тоже не понравилось, что какой-то человек не оценил их альфу и не горел желанием быть с ним.

Денни не был слепым или глухим. Он не мог не видеть или не слышать, как и не мог не делать соответствующие выводы. Понадобилась всего пара часов, чтобы понять, что МакГарретта в стае любили и уважали, а он был в чужих глазах слабым неблагодарным чужаком.

Он побродил еще немного по заднему двору, впрочем, не решаясь далеко уходить от МакГарретта, постоянно держа высокого не-людя в поле зрения. Пару раз к нему подходили Чин с Коно, но в целом, его старались все же не трогать, и он уже не чаял дождаться, когда этот бесконечный вечер, наконец, закончится. 

– Ты похож на любопытного бродячего кота, которого хочется и приласкать, и забрать домой, но ты же не позволишь.

Денни вздрогнул от неожиданности; задумавшись, он не заметил приближения МакГарретта, который встал очень близко, так что теперь практически обнимал его со спины.

– Хочешь уйти?

– А можно? – немного удивился Денни, поворачиваясь так чтобы было удобнее заглянуть в чужие глаза. 

Не-людь немного странно на него посмотрел, после чего сделал длинный глоток из своей бутылки. Денни думал, что так и не получит ответа на свой встречный вопрос, но МакГарретт внезапно поставил так и не допитое пиво на ближайший стол и, взяв его за руку, повел в дом.

Денни честно хотел уйти, скрыться от всех этих настойчивых и изучающих взглядов, но сейчас испугался. И даже не считал это чем-то зазорным. Нельзя было сказать, что у них наладилось нормальное общение, но они, по крайней мере, разговаривали. Хотя в последнее время это больше сводилось к кротким фразам типа: «Раздевайся», «Раздвинь ноги» и тому подобное со стороны не-людя. Или «Пошли в постель» или «Где мой минет?» со стороны Денни. Хотя они иногда говорили о погоде и даже иногда могли обсудить список продуктов, но никогда по инициативе Денни. 

Все же не-людь в постели был подобен урагану, что Денни не мог не оценить в имеющихся обстоятельствах. И он отчаянно хотел показать тому, продемонстрировать, что владеть его телом было лишь частью того, что не-людь мог бы получить. Получалось у него или нет, ему было трудно понять, но он упорно пытался переманить на свою сторону бет МакГарретта. Вот кто имел реальное влияние на альфу. Все остальные члены стаи его мало волновали, особенно если все их общение должно было сводиться вот к таким вот неловким во всех смыслах барбекю. 

В спальне было тихо и по-уютному прохладно – уходя, они не выключили кондиционер, и теперь шагнув из теплого вечера и душного коридора в остывший полумрак, Денни довольно поежился и решительно освободил руку из чужой хватки. 

– Тебе было не обязательно уходить только из-за меня, – озвучил свои мысли Денни и, скинув шлепки, сел на край кровати, чтобы пронаблюдать за немного странными перемещениями не-людя по комнате. Тот стал ходить взад-вперед, невольно напоминая зверя в клетке.

– Представлять тебя даже небольшой части стаи было ошибкой, – откликнулся не-людь.

Денни застыл. Сказанное стало для него, конечно же, полнейшей неожиданностью. В груди шевельнулось чувство подозрительно похожее на надежду, но он не хотел обнадеживать себя раньше времени. В чем тут же смог убедиться.

– Ты еще не готов, – МакГарретт отошел к окну и, отодвинув штору, выглянул на улицу. После чего вернул ту снова на место и возобновил свое хождение, которое для Денни было ничем иным как признаком неуверенности. Хотя он мог и ошибаться, и не-людь мог быть просто взбешен. Или раздосадован. Ему сложно было судить, все же не-люди отличались от людей и поведением, и повадками.

Конечно, он не был готов, если вообще когда-либо будет. Хотя он даже не пытался. Денни предпочел бы сейчас просто потрахаться вместо того, чтобы разговоры говорить. Он теперь знал, что стоило ему начать думать о сексе с МакГарреттом и возбуждаться, его запах не просто менялся - не-людь точно мог учуять и определить, что Денни думал именно о нем. Обычно, это каждый раз действовало безотказно, вот и сейчас он видел, как затрепетали чужие ноздри и окаменели челюсть.

МакГарретт резко остановился перед ним, угрожающе нависнув и опасно сверкая голубыми мерцающими глазами.

– Ты меня не спровоцируешь.

– Так тебе все же не только это от меня надо? – холодно заметил Денни, при этом сладко потягиваясь и обнажая поджарый загоревший живот с золотистой дорожкой волос, тянущейся от пупка под шорты к паху. На нем не было нижнего белья – он не одевал то под купальные шорты, даже когда использовал те, как обычные шорты, и даже зная, что ему предстоит общаться с кучей нового народа, решил почти ничего не менять в своем обычном гардеробе – только майку заменил на рубашку.

– Да, мне нужно не только, чтобы ты согревал мою постель. 

– Правда? Первый раз об этом от тебя слышу, – Денни плавным движением перекатился набок и подпер голову рукой, облокотившись о матрас.

МакГарретт нахмурился и даже открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но тут же спохватился, не попав в ловушку слов Денни. Конечно, затевать этот разговор тогда, когда альфа должен был быть внизу со своей стаей, и не было лучшей идеей, но у Денни был план. И все шло именно так, как ему было нужно.

 

Спустя шесть месяцев

 

Не-людь довольно порыкивал над ним, то ускоряя, то замедляя темп. Он то безжалостно врывался в него, то мучительно медленно входил и выходил, полностью доставая член, чтобы снова приставить к его раскрытой пробкой и умелыми пальцами дырке и входить, сантиметр за сантиметром раздвигая эластичные стенки.

Простыни под ними были практически насквозь мокрыми, и Денни не чувствовал ни рук, ни ног, полностью отдавшись на волю МакГарретта, который не переставал удивлять его своей силой воли и выдержкой, как бы он не сжимался на чужом члене, пытаясь ускорить разрядку.

– Блядь, – вскрикнул Денни и снова непроизвольно сжался на члене, в конце концов, болезненно и долго кончая. 

МакГарретт даже не подумал остановиться, все продолжая менять темп, пока, наконец, не задрожал, тесно прижавшись к нему и проталкивая узел. Они редко трахались с узлом, поэтому каждый раз был для него неожиданностью. 

Денни пошевелился и сам на пробу несколько раз сжался, блаженно закатывая глаза, понимая, что сейчас снова начнет кончать. Возможно, это был самый лучший секс в его жизни. Нет, это точно был самый лучший секс в его жизни. Что, впрочем, можно было сказать о каждом их разе. МакГарретт трахал его так, будто другого случая не предвиделось, а сам Денни куда-то мог исчезнуть, выскользнуть из чужих рук.

Не-людь довольно заурчал, прижимая Денни к себе, и ткнулся носом в шею. Горячая рука осторожно гладила его по животу, пока не-людь продолжал и продолжал кончать в него, и кажется, в этом жесте было больше звериного, чем человеческого.

– Извини, приятель, но щеночков ты мне не заделаешь, – устало пробормотал Денни.

Поглаживания резко прекратились, МакГарретт замер и, кажется, даже дышать перестал, озадачив Денни. Он повернул голову и с легким страхом заглянул в чужие нехорошо сузившиеся глаза.

– Это… Я ляпнул, не подумав, прости, – извинился Денни.

– Коно рассказала? – спросил МакГарретт, облизывая пересохшие губы.

– Да. Случайно. Давно уже. Но даже если бы и не сказала, для нас это все равно физически невозможно.

– Ммм… Жаль. С тобой я был бы не против. 

Денни что-то невнятно пробурчал в ответ, ему было лень продолжать этот разговор. Он уже давно, еще в первый месяц их странных отношений осознал, принял и решил использовать в своих целях то, что ради него не-людь МакГарретт готов был идти на многое, если не на все. И чужие слова были еще одним подтверждением этому.

Давление внутри него спало, и Стив, наконец, медленно вышел из него, придерживая член, но не торопился отодвинуться или уйти. Денни скользнул рукой за спину и неуверенно обвел пальцем болезненно пульсирующую дырку. 

– Ну же, большой парень, давай, сделай это. Ты можешь, если хочешь, – предложил он, чувствуя, как сперма, стекая по яичкам и бедрам, толчками продолжала выплескиваться из него. Стива не пришлось просить дважды, он бережно перевернул Денни на живот и развел ягодицы в стороны, чтобы тут же пройтись по раскрытой дырке несколько раз языком.

– Ннн… Ах! – Денни все равно дернулся, даже зная, чего ожидать. Было щекотно и крышесносно. Ему вылизывали зад, и от этого он снова был готов кончить. И даже не удивился, когда к языку присоединились пальцы, собирая сперму и заталкивая ее обратно. Пальцы так и остались в нем, даже когда его перевернули на бок, а потом и на спину, снова закидывая его ноги на чужие плечи, правда, только, с одной стороны. Денни чувствовал себя странно, слишком открыто, но уже давно не было прежней неловкости, не после такого секса, который у них теперь был на регулярной основе.

Улыбаясь в ответ на сытую улыбку МакГарретта, он позволил себе расслабиться и откинуться на влажные простыни. Все шло, как и надо. И ему было все равно, сколько времени на это понадобится, Денни собирался рано или поздно вернуться домой, и готов был сделать для этого все, что угодно. Даже искренне привязаться к не-людю и принять свою новую жизнь. Пока принять, и заставить поверить в это не только не-людя Стивена МакГарретта, но и самого себя.

 

КОНЕЦ


End file.
